


Juniblades in the Garden

by erin_means_peace



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Bachelorette Party, Double Dating, F/M, First Kiss, Galaxy Garrison, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Allura (Voltron), Jealous Keith (Voltron), Kallura kids, Kalluracanonsince1984, Keith & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Marriage, Next-Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plance Kids, PlanceKalluraWeek2018, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Pregnant Allura (Voltron), Pregnant Pidge | Katie Holt, double wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 46,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erin_means_peace/pseuds/erin_means_peace
Summary: This is where I will be posting my one-shots for Plance x Kallura Week 2018! Also if I write any other fics in the future that have both plance and kallura represented equally it will be posted here!New Update: Plance Babysitting (fluff): Keith and Allura are married and have a newborn daughter. Pidge and Lance are thinking about having one of their own and offer to babysit. What could go wrong?





	1. Secrets and Surprises (fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge and Allura are both pregnant and their husbands have to deal with their cravings in the early hours of the morning. Keith and Lance run into each other at the supermarket and needless to say, chaos ensues. Will they be able to keep the trouble they get into a secret from their wives? And what secrets are the girls hiding from them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Some mentions of smut, and by mentions I just mean like dirty jokes and implied stuff. :)
> 
> Happy Plance x Kallura week guys! I’m so excited to be doing these prompts for you guys even if it costs me sleep XD. I love both of these ships so much and I’m super proud of this one-shot I stayed up all night to write that has equal content for both ships in it and I think it came out great! So please red it so my lack of sleep wasn’t for nothing!

There were a lot of things that Keith didn't expect to happen at 1 in the morning. At 1 in the morning, most people, except if you're a college student (like the author ;)) were asleep. The only exception tonight it seemed was a young, expecting married couple out in a shack in the desert in the middle of nowhere. 

Now at first everything within the small one room shack seemed normal. It was messy and various objects and knick knacks were strewn across the floor as well as some clothes and blankets, which moved across the floor as a few space mice decided to tidy up for their princess and her husband since it appeared that he could care less about keeping a tidy home. Not very good spouse material if you asked Plachu. 

Kosmo offered his help as well with tidying up the place while his owner snored loudly on the bed as he slept next to his five months pregnant wife who was restless and unable to go to sleep due to a late night craving. But she was too tired to get up to get the treat she desired herself. So instead she leaned over to look at her sleeping paladin, King, husband, and father of her child. She smiled at him and gently stroked his cheek. He had such a handsome face, framed by his long messy black hair, and an incredibly attractive body to go with it. An attractive body that was the reason she was knocked up in the first place and she and Keith were hastily married to keep up proper appearances for the coalition and their new kingdom. And now they were here, on vacation on Earth and the little life that they created that was growing inside of her was craving something, which meant that her mother was craving it too. 

"Keith..." Allura whispered softly to him and gently pushed his shoulder. 

He only groaned and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. 

"Keith...my love." Allura whispers again and pecks his lips. 

He smiled in his sleep but still showed no signs of waking. Allura rolled her eyes and sighed, knowing this meant she would have to take drastic measures. She casually stuck her hand down his sweatpants and after a few moments her husband grunted and stirred awake. He gave her one of his signature smirks. 

"You just can't keep your hands out of my pants can you?" He teases. "No wonder you're pregnant with my baby." He adds and winks before kissing her. 

She scoffs and hits his bicep. 

"I only did it to wake you up." She tells him. "Darling I'm craving something." She says and runs her finger down his arm.

"What is it princess?" He asks her hand holds her other hand and rubs the back of it with his thumb. 

"A milkshake." She says cheekily. 

"A milkshake?" Keith asks and groans, his hair falling onto his face as his head hit the pillow. "'Lura I don't have any ingredients for that here. I'm lactose intolerant remember?" 

"Oh...right." Allura says and sighs, rubbing her baby bump. 

Keith made the mistake of looking at her and seeing her pout, guilt seeping into his heart as she looked at him with those big baby blues and stuck out her bottom lip. Goddamnit he could never say no to her. That was another reason for the bun cooking in her oven. 

"The Garrison supermarket is open for another hour." He says groggily and sits up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and cracking his neck. "I'll take the bike down there and get the stuff for you." 

"Oh thank you darling!" Allura says and hugs him and gives him a big kiss on the cheek that squished one of his eyes shut. "You're the best husband ever, and I know you'll make a great father." 

"Yeah yeah." Keith says and yawns as he stands up and puts his jacket on. 

He had since outgrown his red, yellow and white one that he had when he and Allura first met and was now wearing the black one that Shiro used to have before he left for the Kerberos mission. Shiro gave it to him as a way to pay him back for letting him wear his father's old clothes after rescuing him from Iverson all those years ago. 

"You owe me though." He tells her and comes back to the bed and leans over to kiss her. 

"Oh don't worry. I'm sure I'll come up with some sort of reward." She says and Keith growls softly as she cups his bulge. 

"If you keep giving me rewards like that then pretty soon we'll have a whole clan of kids to take care of." He warns and she giggles and he kisses her again and then kisses her bump before standing up and going to the door. 

"Promise you'll come back to us?" Allura asks him. 

He turns back to her and sees her looking from him to her belly, then back to him. He smiled and opened the door. 

"I will." He said and left to the garage. 

Allura watched from the window as Keith drove his hover bike out across the sandy desert, rubbing her belly until he was gone from view. 

"He's going to be a wonderful father for you." She tells the baby growing inside of her.

She laid back down on her side and smiled as the mice crawled up around her head and Kosmo hopped up and curled into her side, allowing her to hold him as she tried to go back to sleep. 

Keith really shouldn't have been driving while he was so tired. He nearly fell asleep twice and one time he did and woke up to find himself driving off of a cliff and just missed crashing by quickly employing the trick that Shiro had taught him. The things he did for love. 

By the grace of the ancients he made it to the Garrison in one piece and just like he expected the store was still open. He squinted from the bright lights and said hi to the cashier. 

"What brings you by at this time of night?" The cashier asks. "You don't look high or drunk and you're definitely young enough for it to be either of those two." 

"Pregnant wife." Keith says simply and the cashier smiles. 

That alone said it all.

"Congratulations." He says. "You're the second guy who's come in here tonight because of that." 

Keith arched an eyebrow but didn't press the man on it. He just wanted to get the milkshake ingredients and get back to his princess as fast as he could. Thankfully everything he needed was in the frozen section. With the ingredients in his shopping basket he made his way out of the aisle to go pay for them when suddenly he stopped when he saw something strange out of the corner of his eye in the bread aisle. He slowly backed up and arched an eyebrow when he saw a familiar person laying on the floor while cuddling the loaves of bread on the shelf. 

"Lance?" Keith asks. 

He only gets a snore in response. Keith walks down the aisle and lets out a short laugh when he sees that it is in fact Lance that was using wonder bread as pillows at the Garrison supermarket at nearly 2 in the morning. 

"No Pidge you've got to press the x button." He mumbles in his sleep. "You're gonna get killed by the dragon." He slurs. 

"Lance?" Keith asks again, this time louder. 

"Ooo a lounge chair on the beach with garlic knots." He sighs dreamily. "And that tiny green bikini..." He purrs and Keith blushes when he sees Lance squeezing one of the loaves of bread. 

He felt his face turn red and was scared to see what would happen if he let this continue. He was not about to be the reason "Blue Paladin of Voltron molests bread at 1 am" be the newest viral video on the universal internet.

"Lance!" He shouted and kicked the paladin in the shin. 

"Ow!" Lance yelps and quickly jumps awake. 

He looks around and gets his bearings. 

"Oh...must have dozed off." He says and rubs the back of his head. 

He does a double-take when he sees Keith. 

"King mullet?" Lance asks and Keith roles his eyes from the nickname. 

He got pissed off enough with Lance constantly teasing his hairstyle, but now using his very important regal title on top of it just added salt to the wound.

"What are you doing here on Earth?" Lance asks. "Aren't you and Allura supposed to be ruling New Altea together? I thought we wouldn't see you guys again until after your baby's born." 

"The baby's actually why we're here." Keith says. "Stress is bad for the baby and being in charge of an entire kingdom isn't exactly a stroll through the juniberry fields. So the doctor suggested we come spend a month or two on Earth, just the two of us and our pets living out in my shack in the desert, living a calm domestic life. Reading, watching movies, occasionally I'll go out and hunt some rabbits or other critters and grill them up for us and then we'll cuddle in front of the campfire-" 

"And get down to business." Lance adds and thrusts his hips in a suggestive gesture.

"Sometimes, yeah." Keith says and smirks. 

"Nice." Lance compliments. 

"So what are you doing here so early in the morning, or late at night?" Keith asks, unsure of how he should describe the current time.

"Well..." Lance starts and thinks back to about an hour ago....

"Lance! Lance wake up!" Pidge exclaims and jumps on Lance's stomach. 

"What is it mi corazón (my heart)?" Lance asks with a yawn. 

He rubs his eye with one hand and groans when he sees the time on the clock. 

"It's 1 in the morning." He says and looks back up at his beloved wife who was looking at him worriedly. "What are you even doing up?" He asks as he shifts underneath her so that she was straddling him.

He held her hips and rubbed soothing circles into them with his thumbs while she straddled his lap. His thumbs would occasionally brush over her bump and he smiled as he imagined his two babies inside of the woman he loved, curled up together to sleep, or scheme. Probably the latter given how mischievous he and his wife were in their youth and still are today. 

Whenever he thought about how he was going to be a dad he couldn't help but smile with excitement. He grew up with a big family and now he was starting one of his own with the girl of his dreams. It was all he could have ever asked for in life, and the fact that he was getting two right off the bat was just icing on an already perfect cake. But as he knew from experience with his cousins, twins often meant trouble. And he was used to being the one laughing along with the antics, not reprimanding them and teaching the kids life lessons. He and Pidge were going to have their hands full, no doubt about it. These two were already causing trouble for him and his wife and they haven't even come out of the womb yet! Five months down, three more to go until the pair of devils was unleashed on the world.

"I went down to the kitchen because the twins were keeping me up and I was craving peanut butter, and peanut butter always calms them down and I just love peanut butter!" She says dreamily and licks her lips. "So I went to the pantry to find the peanut butter and then that's when the tragedy struck!" Pidge exclaims. 

Lance's eyes widened and he sat up straight and held onto his wife. 

"What happened?" He asks, worried about what had made his usually confident little spitfire a teary mess in his arms. 

"Oh Lance it's awful!" Pidge sobs. "We're out of peanut butter!" 

"Oh my God we're out of peanut butter!" Lance shouts and jumps off of the bed and runs out into the hall. 

Then he backtracks and leans back to peek his head in through the door at Pidge who was wiping her tears and sitting on the bed. 

"Wait is that why you're all upset?" Lance asks. "Because we're out of peanut butter?" 

"Yeah." Pidge says and laughs a bit. "I know it's dumb but these babies are making me crazy." She says and rubs her belly. "I think they get that from you." 

"Well there are my genes in action right there then." Lance says and Pidge laughs.

Lance laughs too and comes back into the room and scoops up his petit wife in his arms. Pidge blushed in Lance's hold, she could never get over how tall she felt whenever he held her in his arms. He set her back down on the bed and pulled the blankets over her to tuck her in. 

"Get some sleep pigeon." He says and kisses her forehead. "I'll go get you some peanut butter from the Garrison supermarket." 

"Thanks Lance. You're the best husband ever." Pidge mumbles before cuddling one of her trash aliens who made a light squeaking noise as she pulled it to her chest. 

"And now I'm here." Lance says with a yawn and he cracks his neck. "What brings you by at this ungodly hour?" 

"Similar situation." Keith says, his voice still gruff and husky from sleep as he covers a yawn with his hand. "'Lura's craving a milkshake and we're out of all the ingredients at my shack so-" He holds up his basket.

"Ah. She really loved those milkshakes Hunk made from Kaltenecker." Lance says. "If you guys ever want some fresh milk just let me know and I can give you a bottle." 

"That would be great thanks." Keith says. 

"No problem. Anything for our team leader." Lance says and flips the jar of peanut butter in his hand. "Now to get this to Pidge and get to sleep." 

Keith lets out an exhale and nods in agreement and the two paladins make their way to the register. Keith paid for his things and then went to the door. He furrowed his brow in confusion as to why Lance was following him. Didn't he have to pay for the peanut butter? Keith stepped out the door and suddenly alarms went off and the cashier and some security guards ran up to them. 

"Lance what did you do?" Keith asks. 

"Nothing." Lance says as the guards search Keith. 

They pull the jar of peanut butter out of his inside jacket pocket and Keith glares at Lance. 

"You're the one stealing peanut butter." Lance says matter of factly. 

"You little-" Keith growls as the guards handcuff him then he stops when he sees Lance get handcuffed too.

"Hey what did I do?" Lance asks. 

"You're with him." The guard says. 

"Let's go boys." They say and Keith and Lance groan as they're brought to the security office. 

They both sat in chairs in the office, thankful to have their handcuffs off but not so happy to be in the locked room together. Being in this situation wasn't exactly new to Keith. He'd been here many times before for stealing food and Shiro always came to bail him out. He'd stolen before he came to the Garrison too. His foster families that he grew up with didn't always feed him and he didn't have much other choice. 

But things were different now. He was a man now. He was a King. He'd never have to resort to crime to support himself again, and neither would his kids. His kids...Allura. His heart sunk when he realized she was probably worried sick about him right now. Pregnant Alteans develop separation anxiety when their partners were away from them longer than three hours. And right now he was pushing two and a half...

"I can't stay in here all morning." Keith says. "I've got to get back to Allura." 

"I've got to get back to Pidge." Lance says. "She's probably worried too by now." 

"Yes! Take that level 30!" Pidge cheers as she defeats the boss in the 30th level of Killbot Phantasm. "Lance is gonna freak out when he gets back and sees I beat his high-score." 

"She's probably looking at my picture in the locket I gave her and crying herself to sleep." Lance says wistfully. 

"I highly doubt that." Keith dead pans. 

"Oh yeah! Well what do you think Allura's doing?" Lance asks. 

"I don't know." Keith says and shrugs. "Sleeping I hope." 

"Do you think I put too many bows in his fur?" Allura asks her mice as they judge Kosmo's new look. 

She put so many tiny ponytails in him he looked like a giant hedgehog. The mice all held up signs that read "10". 

"Yes!" Allura cheers. "Aw..." She pouts when he shakes them all out. 

"I've gotta get back to her." Keith says. "You've got something on you that can break us out of here right?" 

"Oh wow." Lance says in an offended tone. 

"What?" Keith looks confused. 

"You think that because I'm from Cuba that I'm probably mixed up with crime and that I've got a screwdriver and a cut piece of coat hanger rod on me somewhere so I can pick locks right?" Lance explains to Keith. 

"So you do?" Keith asks cautiously. 

"Of course." Lance says casually and reaches inside his jacket. "My brother Marco taught me how to pick locks and I never leave the house without them." He says and pulls them out. 

"Sweet let's get out of here." Keith says and claps his hands and stands up. 

"Yeah slow down there mullet." Lance says. "What's in it for me?" 

"Lance I don't have time for this-" Keith growls. 

"I don't care. I'm not gonna waste my family's special techniques on you if I'm not gonna get something out of it." Lance says and crosses his arms and turns away from him. 

Keith growls and turns away from Lance. He holds his head in his hand and exhales his frustration so he can think. Patience yields focus. He smirked when got an idea. 

"How'd you get here?" Keith asks. 

"Shuttle. Why?" Lance asks. 

"How'd you like a ride back on the fastest hover bike in existence for our getaway?" Keith suggests and Lance smirks. 

"Now you're talking." He says. 

Lance picked the lock and the two of them snuck out of the office, careful to avoid security cameras. It wouldn't look good for Voltron's reputation if there was video evidence of two of the paladins, one of them the leader of Voltron and King of New Altea stealing from a supermarket. 

But Lance managed to swipe a jar of peanut butter before they snuck past the cashier then made a run for it to the door as he yelled at them and attempted to chase them, but they were long gone in the parking lot by the time he reached the door. 

Keith led them over to his bike and Lance smiled. 

"Wow. It's been years since I've seen this thing." Lance says. "I think the only time I've seen it is when we saved Shiro all those years ago." 

"Yeah?" Keith asks and he nods. "I've made some adjustments since then." Keith says and runs his hand over the tail. "It's a lot faster now that Allura gave me a crystal to put in it for my birthday." 

His hand hit the back of the new baby seat that he had attached to the back of it and he smiled and imagined his son or daughter sitting in that seat, goggles strapped on and giggling in delight as he drove them around the desert.

"So where am I gonna sit?" Lance asks and breaks Keith out of his daydream.

Keith looks from Lance to the baby seat and smirks. 

"The baby's seat. You could help me it test out to make sure it's secure." Keith says. 

Lance frowns at the tiny seat strapped on the back tail of the bike before turning to Keith who had a smug look on his face. 

"If you fall off the back and crack your skull open then it'll be much less of a loss than if the prince or princess of New Altea suffers an accident that could have been avoided by a paladin's brave sacrifice for the sake of their safety." Keith says.

"Ha ha very funny." Lance said. 

They heard the sirens and stiffened. 

"Come on we've gotta go." Keith says and quickly swings into the driver's seat. 

Lance got on behind him and Keith floored it and they took off into the desert with Lance screaming from the speed. Every time they approached a rock face or some other sort of natural obstacle Lance was sure they were going to crash and screamed but Keith always expertly maneuvered around it just in time. 

"Shut up Lance!" Keith scolded him. "Sound carries out here, you're practically sending up a flare to the cops!" 

"They're already on our tail!" Lance informs him. 

Keith quickly turned around and cursed under his breath when he saw that Lance was right. 

"Alright hang on." Keith says and speeds up and drives towards the cliff. 

"Oh no we are not doing this again are we?" Lance asks. 

"Yep." Keith says with a smirk and revs the engine and they speed towards the edge. 

Lance held onto Keith and screamed as they sailed over the cliff, leaving the Garrison cars in the dust. 

Allura stood outside on the porch, looking left and right to see if Keith would be coming back to her soon. She checked her phone and bit her lip when she noticed he hadn't texted her anything since he told her she ran into Lance...She smiled when she got an idea. 

Pidge was typing a program on her computer when she felt her phone buzz. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw Allura's caller ID. 

"Allura?" Pidge asks. 

"Hello Pidge." Allura says happily. 

"Allura!" Pidge exclaims. "What a surprise! I thought you and Keith were still on New Altea?" 

"We were but we came here so we could get away from our busy lives and be in a less stressful environment for the baby." Allura says and rubs her belly and smiles at it. "I'm guessing from your surprise at my call that my husband isn't with you and Lance?" 

"No." Pidge says. "I haven't heard anything from Lance since he left to go to the store..." 

The Green Paladin instinctively rubbed her baby bump as she began to worry about her husband. 

"I'm sure they're fine though." Pidge assures the other expecting mother on the other end. "They've got each other. As much as the two of them butt heads, you can tell how much they care about each other. They won't let anything happen to each other." 

"You're right." Allura says. "I should have more faith in them." 

"So I'm guessing since you're up at the ass crack of dawn that Altean/Galra/Human hybrid pregnancies lead to cravings too?" Pidge asks. 

"It would appear so. Perhaps that's the human part. Aren't I lucky in the gene pool with this one?" Allura jokes and the two girls laugh. 

"Well at least you've only got one." Pidge says. 

"I got a two for one deal with the stork which means twice the agony." Pidge complains. "And I'm twice as big! I'm as far along as you and I already can't see my feet!" 

Allura looked down and giggled as she looked at her toes as she wiggled them. 

"Oh that sounds awful dear. But it'll all be worth it once they're born right?" Allura asks. 

"I'm sure it will be." Pidge says. "But honestly I can't wait until all of the excitement is over. Lance is ecstatic over it and I love watching him get all excited and happy but his whole family's just as crazy about the twins and have been coming over and poking my stomach and drowning me in old baby clothes and family heirlooms with family traditions and legends behind them." 

She turned in her chair and frowned at the quilted blanket that was folded at the end of their Queen sized bed. 

"That goddamn baby-maker did it's job alright. And doubled the reward." She grumbles and rubs her bump.

"What was that?" Allura asks.

"Nothing!" Pidge says cheerfully and turns back to her computer. 

"Well I can't say I can relate. The only person who's more excited about this pregnancy than Keith and I is Krolia. She insists on being there with me every step of the way and I'm so grateful for her help. I just wish she wouldn't embarrass my dear Keith so much in front of his council leaders and Generals with stories from when he was a baby. He has a short enough fuse as it is, we don't need anything extra setting him off." Allura says. "I hope our daughter didn't inherit his temper." She says to herself. 

"Daughter?" Pidge asks. "You know the baby's gender?" 

"Oh no!" Allura says and covers her mouth. "I really need to be more careful with that. It's supposed to be a secret. Keith wants to keep the gender a surprise but two movements ago I just couldn't help myself and I used my powers to read the gender of our baby through it's quintessence." 

"You can do that?" Pidge asks in amazement. 

"Yes." Allura says. "I can do it for you if you'd like. I could come over and we could have a girls night, like we used to do on the Atlas before we both got married and the team split up." 

"Sushi, pizza, cheesy romantic comedies, and gossiping about our idiot husbands sounds great." Pidge says and they both laugh. "I like knowing what to expect, but Lance wants to be surprised too. So if you want to come over to visit and then give my babies a reading or whatever that would be great! Just don't tell Lance that's what we're doing." 

"Of course not." Allura says. "It'll be our secret." 

"Hey the guys just showed up on Keith's bike!" Pidge says. 

"Oh thank goodness!" Allura exclaims and presses her hand to her chest as relief washes over her. "Tell Keith to get back to me as soon as he can. He had me worried sick and I really want that milkshake." 

"Will do. I'll talk to you later." Pidge says and the girls say their goodbyes and hang up as Pidge gets off her seat and runs down the stairs. 

Keith slowed to a halt and parked in front of Pidge and Lance's house. They lived in a nice little suburban neighborhood that housed a lot of Garrison families. Lance swayed a bit as he got off the bike, still dizzy from the ride.

"Why do you always have to pick the most difficult routes when you're driving?" Lance asks. 

"Less chance of cops following us." Keith says simply. 

"Yeah, about that." Lance says and looks at Keith seriously. "We're in agreement that we're not telling our wives about this right?" 

"Oh hell no!" Keith says. "Allura would steal my knife and try to stab me with it if she found out what we did tonight." 

"I'd have to sleep on the couch with one eye open." Lance says. "Pidge is capable of a lot more than most people think." He says and shudders in fear.

"Don't worry man. It's our secret." He says. 

Lance nods and the two of them fist bump.

"There's my flirty robot!" Pidge yells from the front door. 

She runs down the path and hugs Lance tight. He hugs her back and spins her around, relieved to be holding her in his arms after seeing his life flash before his eyes 20 times on the ride home. 

"Where's my peanut butter?" She asks after he sets her down.

"Right here m'lady." Lance says proudly and gets on one knee and presents the jar to her. 

She squeals in delight and bounces on her feet. 

"Hey shut it twerp!" One of their neighbors shouts from his window. "I'm trying to sleep here!" 

"And I'm constantly providing nutrients and energy to not one but two developing human beings having a boxing match in my uterus!" Pidge shouts back. "So shut your damn window and shut the hell up!" 

Keith and Lance's jaws were on the floor. Pidge turned back around to Lance smiling brightly like she wasn't a terrifying little gremlin a second ago. 

"Thank you so much Lance. You're the love of my life!" She says dreamily. 

"Aw pigeon you flatter me-" His face falls when he sees her snuggling the peanut butter against her cheek. "Oh." 

Keith laughed and Lance shot him a glare. 

"Don't you have a milkshake to make Dairy Queen?" Lance teases and Keith frowns from the nickname.

"Oh yeah Allura just called me!" Pidge says. "She's really worried about you. You should get back to her ASAP." 

"Alright then I won't waste any time, I'm gonna floor it all the way home." Keith says. "Thanks Pidge!" 

"No problem!" She says and gives him a thumbs off as he speeds off down their street and back towards the desert. 

"Alright now that you've got your peanut butter can I go to sleep?" Lance asks and yawns as they come back inside their house.

"Aw are you really tired?" Pidge asks. "Because I was gonna give you something in return for getting me my peanut butter." 

"What do you want to give me?" Lance asks and yawns. 

"It's a surprise." Pidge says and goes up the stairs. "But if you want a hint it involves us taking our clothes off." 

Lance was wide awake now and so was his cock. 

"Well that's one huge hint." Lance says and quickly follows her up the stairs. 

"And that's a huge boner." Pidge adds. "Let me take care of that for you."

"Oh with pleasure my fair scientist." Lance says dramatically and she giggles as he scoops her up bridal style and kisses her as he carries her into their bedroom.

Allura traced drawings into the sand with a stick as she sat on the porch and waited for her beloved. Her ears perked when she heard an engine and she gasped in delight when she saw Keith's bike zooming across the open desert towards the shack. He slowed it to a stop in front of the porch and smiled at her. 

"Honey, I'm ho-" Keith gets cut off by his wife throwing her arms around him and kissing him. 

"Oh darling you were gone for so long! You had me so worried..." She says. 

"I'm sorry." Keith says and holds her chin with his fingers. "I know I shouldn't leave you alone for so long. But hey, I got the stuff for your milkshake." He says and holds up the bag. 

"That's wonderful my love." Allura says and takes the bag from him. "But... you were gone so long that I'm afraid the craving passed..." She says and smiles sheepishly. 

The color drained from Keith's face and he slumped forward and hit his head on the handlebars of his bike. All of that work for nothing...

"Don't worry." She says and sets the bag down. "I'm actually craving something else right now." She says. 

He groans and sits back up. 

"What is it now?" Keith whines. 

His eyes widen and his demeanor changes when Allura quickly mounts his bike and straddles  him on the driver's seat and wraps her arms loosely around his neck before bringing him in for a passionate kiss. 

"You." She breathes against his lips and runs her finger down them before tugging at the strings of his sweatpants to loosen them.

He looks down at his crotch then back up at her seductive eyes. 

"Oh..." He says in a low baritone and smirks. "Well I don't think satisfying that craving will take long at all." 

Allura giggled and made out with him as the sun rose behind them. 

Lance woke up at around noon feeling well rested and refreshed from his midnight success. He turned away from the window to see his wife only to frown when he noticed she wasn't there. He got out of bed and put on some underwear and pants on and was just zipping up his fly as he reached the top of the stairs and looked down and saw his wife. She was glaring at him with her arms crossed and she was tapping her foot impatiently. 

"Mi corazón?" He asks and comes down the stairs and his face pales when he sees the police officers standing in their door behind her. 

He looked between their stoic expressions and his wife's angry one and wasn't sure which one scared him more. The growl from the small tawny haired girl in front of him made that decision quite clear. 

"Mi querida paloma. (My dearest pigeon)." Lance says and smiles. "I can explain." 

Keith was currently wiping down the engine of his bike, trying his best to get as much sand and rocks out of it as possible to keep it running smoothly should he need it again. He heard a door open and footsteps enter the garage. 

"'Lura is that you?" He asks. 

He peeked out from under the bike and noticed Allura's light pink flats and rolled back out from under the bike. 

"Hey princess what's-" His eyes widen when he sees the police officers standing next to her. 

She crossed her arms and frowned at him. He gulped and gave her an innocent smile. 

"I can explain." He says in the smoothest voice he can manage while rubbing the back of his neck, hoping to use his charm to get on his wife's good side.

"You certainly will!" Both women exclaim to their husbands. 

Both of the men flinched and knew that there was no way they were getting out of this one. 

That night Lance texted Keith a picture of him and Bae Bae on the couch.

 _Got caught. Now I'm in the doghouse._ Lance texted.

 Keith sighed and held up his phone and snapped a quick picture of him and Kosmo cuddled on the couch together before looking back at his wife who had the whole pull out bed to herself and was sleeping peacefully with her mice curled up on the pillow around her head. 

 _Ditto._ He replied.

Keith called him and Lance answered.

"So much for keeping secrets." Keith says.

"Yeah, I'll say." Lance says with a slight anger in his voice. "Why did we have to marry such smart women?"

"Because they're the best things that have ever happened to us." Keith says and looks over at Allura. "They're so smart, strong, and sexy. The strongest of the paladins honestly. How could anyone not fall for them?" 

Allura smiled in her sleep and Keith did as well, happy that she heard him. 

"Yeah." Lance says thoughtfully.

 He thinks about how Pidge had basically had him wrapped around her finger from day one without him realizing it until after the war. He heard her coming down the stairs and perked up. 

"I've gotta go." Lance says. "Goodnight mullet." 

"Night sharpshooter." Keith says before Lance hangs up. 

Pidge walked into the living room with Bae Bae and one of her trash aliens floating by her head. 

"The babies are restless." Pidge says and rubs her belly. "I think they miss having you in the bed with them." 

Lance smiled and got off the couch and knelt in front of his wife so he was eye level with her stomach. Pidge blushed as Lance whispered sweet things to his unborn children in Spanish. She didn't know much of what he was saying, only being able to pick up on one or two words. But the sentiment was evident in the tone of his voice. Lance placed a kiss to each of the places on her bump that he felt a kick and she caved. 

"You can come to bed if you want." She says. "I can't stay mad at you. Especially when it was clearly all Keith's fault." 

"Thanks Katie. I love you." He says. 

"I love you too." She says and shares a kiss with him before they head upstairs to bed. 

"That was very sweet what you said about me darling." Allura says sleepily and stretches in the bed. 

"I only speak the truth my desert flower." Keith says and Allura giggles. 

"You're such a sweet talker." She sighs dreamily. "But those romantic lines aren't going to get you back into this bed tonight." 

"What!?!" Keith exclaims and sits up on the couch, making Kosmo teleport off of him. "But you love it when I get all cheesy and romantic." He pouts. 

"I do." Allura says. "Just not after I have to pay a fine of $200 dollars to keep you out of jail, and loosen my top to keep them from leaking this story to the news and giving Voltron bad press." 

"You used your tits to save the team?" Keith asks in disbelief. 

Allura shrugged and played with the bow at the top of her nightie.

"I have very nice boobs." Allura says proudly. 

"Oh I know you do." Keith says in a husky voice and licks his lower lip. 

Allura giggled and Kosmo teleported onto the bed and snuggled against her and she rested her head on his fur and settled down to go to sleep. 

"Wait my wolf that you hate gets to sleep on the bed but not me?" Keith exclaims in utter shock.

"I don't hate him much anymore." Allura says. "And besides, he makes an excellent pillow. And he doesn't get arrested. Even if it was all Lance's fault." 

Keith sighed and slumped his shoulders. 

"How long do I have to stay on the couch?" He asks. 

"Until you stop pulling illegal and dangerous stunts." Allura says. 

Keith scoffs and runs his hand through his hair. 

"Well in that case I'll never make it back to the bed." Keith says. 

"What a pity then." Allura says. "Goodnight my starry knight." She says and blows him a kiss from the bed.

"Goodnight my moon princess." He says and passes her one in return before flopping back down onto the couch. 

He wasn't worried about his fate of being doomed to the couch. Allura may be one of the most stubborn girls he's ever met, but he knew a few secrets and surprises that would surely get him back in the bed in no time.

Although he and Lance really should stop being so reckless. They did have kids to think about now after all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s going to be coming tomorrow for the Day 2 prompt: Parenthood/Youth :)


	2. The Prides of Voltron Part 1/3: Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The daily routines of the Galtean Royal family and the McClain-Holt family as they prepare to host an event in New Altea to celebrate the annual achievements of the coalition. Lots of family fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: There is some brief nudity and one brief make out scene.
> 
> Okay so this time I actually did stay up all night working on this. But it was SOOO worth it! The adrenaline rush I got from writing this kept me going all night ya’ll! So seriously check it out! Enjoy!

Lance and Pidge were snoring together in their bed, enjoying a peaceful morning's sleep. The sun came in underneath the curtains and the birds could be heard chirping outside. Lance shifted and held his arms around his wife's waist and brought her in closer. Both of them completely unaware of the two chestnut haired terrors that were peeking at them from over the bed. Their hazel eyes were glinting with mischief and they both giggled and sunk back down below the footboard. 

"Okay shh..." The sister said to her brother and they smiled at each other. 

"One. Two-" They counted down until they were cut off.

"What do you two think you're doing?" Someone whispers. 

The twins turn and see their mother's robot friend and assistant Chip. (Yes it's the one from the poster that looks like DOTU Pidge's brother ;)) 

"Scaring mommy and daddy awake." The brother whispers and pushes up his glasses.

"Laura and Sam McClain-Holt, as your mothers companion I'm afraid I must advise against such-Wait no!" Chip exclaims as the twins jump on the bed on top of their parents. 

"Wakey wakey eggs and bakey!" Laura and Sam chant together as they jump up and down on top of their parents.

"Ah!" Pidge and Lance scream and Lance instinctively pulls his wife's petit frame in closer to him. 

He relaxes when he sees the blue and green onesies bouncing on the mattress and realizes that the only thing threatened right now would be his sanity.

"Por qué los niños tienen que asustarnos así? (Why do you kids have to scare us like that)" Lance asks his kids. 

"Porque somos pequeños alborotadores, como dice la tía Veronica. (Because we're little troublemakers like Aunt Veronica says)" Laura replies and she and Sam high-five. 

"I wonder if Keith and Allura ever have to deal with this?" Lance asks. 

Pidge suddenly gasped and looked at the clock. She saw her alarm flashing quietly and her eyes widened. 

"Keith and Allura!" Pidge exclaimed and Lance's eyes widened and he quickly grabbed his watch from the bedside table and his eyes widened when he saw the time. 

"Kids we're gonna have speed breakfast again today!" Lance says and they scream as Lance scoops up one twin in each arm and rushes out of the bedroom. 

The Red and Green lions emit a soft low growl and their eyes shine briefly. 

Lightyears away on a bright and colorful planet surrounded by quintessence the Black and Blue lion's eyes light up and they both growl from their perches on either side of the entrance to a grand castle on a beach with a juniberry field and lovely purple mountains behind it.

The Galtean Royal family was currently all curled up in bed together, sleeping the last few minutes of the night until the sun rose and a new day dawned on the kingdom Keith and Allura had made together. The three of them always shared their large bed like this. Allura took the left side, Keith on the right and the two of them cuddled their princess Keira, who slept in between them. 

Keith had his arm wrapped around his wife, bringing both her and his daughter close to him while he slept. The war may have been over but he still had nightmares about Shiro being mind controlled, and Allura dying in her battle with Haggar. But then he would wake up and see the peaceful sleeping faces of his beloved and the the miracle they made together and he would kiss them both on the forehead mumbling to them about how much he loved them and promised to protect them before falling back to sleep. 

But as the sun rose and shone through the large glass window and crept across the floor to their bed, his wife's markings glowed as the light hit them, causing her to blink and wake up. The light reached her daughter and her matching markings glowed and she grunted and blinked awake. Such was a part of Altean biology. The sun woke them all up together so that they could all start the day at the same time. It helped unify them as a people and a community. 

Allura sat up and stretched before looking down at her daughter who was rubbing the sleep from her eyes. The mice all scampered up onto the bed and crawled up Allura's shoulders to greet her good morning before doing the same to the princess. 

"Good morning my little juniberry." Allura says and smiles at her darling daughter.

"Good morning mother." Her daughter says and looks up at her mother's eyes, eyes that were an exact copy of hers. 

The Queen leaned down and kissed her daughter's messy raven haired head before turning to the other messy raven-haired person in her bed who was still snoring loudly, unaware of the fact that over half of his kingdom had just woken up. Unfortunately for the King, he lacked the biological wake up call that his wife had and his daughter inherited. But that just meant that every morning his wife and daughter could think of a new fun way to wake him up. 

"So how would you like to wake up your father today?" Allura asks and pets her daughter's hair. 

"Papa doesn't like your mice very much right?" The princess asks. 

"He's not overly fond of them, no." Allura says and holds Chulatt in her hand and gently strokes his soft blue head. 

"Perfect." The princess says and pets Plachu's head. 

The mouse snickered and rubbed his paws together as he stared at the King and the princess grinned evilly and her eyes narrowed to slits and her sclera turned yellow. 

Allura and her daughter snickered as the mice all crawled under the blankets as Keith snored into the pillow. He grunted and shifted and they giggled, knowing that the mice had reached their destination.

"They're in his pants!" The princess exclaimed in a whisper and her mother held her hands and the two of them giggled. 

"Hmm?" Keith grunts in confusion and rolls onto his back. Then he smiled. "'Lura's that you?" He asks softly in his gruff morning voice. 

"Huh?" The princess asks and tilts her head. "Mother why would he think it's you that's in his-" The Queen quickly covered her daughter's ears, protecting her innocence. 

"Oooh baby." Keith groaned softly and licked his lips, shifting his hips. "That's nice-ah!" He gasps softly then his eyes open and he sees Allura and his daughter smiling at him from his side, both holding hands covering his daughter's head.

He dared to look down, now knowing that it was not his wife that was in his pants but...His eyes widened when Platt's head poked out from under the waistband of his sweatpants. 

"AH!" Keith screamed and kicked his legs, shaking the mice from his pants and he scurried up the pillows and pressed himself up against the cushioned headboard, breathing heavily. 

"And you wonder why I hate those mice?" Keith complains to his wife.

"Oh darling it wasn't entirely their doing." Allura assures him. "This morning's wake up call was your daughter's idea." 

Keith sighed and looked at his daughter who rested her chin on her hands and batted her eyelashes at her father. The mice climbed on her shoulders and formed a halo above her head with their tails. He smiled at her and pinched her cheek. He could never be mad at his little princess. Just like her mother, all she had to do was flash him those baby blues and he was puddy in her hands. 

The guards suddenly burst into the room with their spears pointed at the bed. 

"King Keith! Queen Allura! Princess Keira!" One of them addressed the family. "Is everything alright? We heard the King scream." 

"Everything is fine." Allura assures them and they put down their spears. 

"I told you two they were fine." Krolia says and enters the bedchamber. 

"Grandma!" Keira exclaims and jumps off of the bed and runs towards her grandmother. 

"Hey there squirt." Krolia says and scoops up her granddaughter. "Now how did you prank your scaredy cat father this time?" 

"Hey!" Keith says in an offended tone. 

"I told the mice to go into his pants." Keira says and Krolia laughs. 

"You screamed that loud because of the mice?" Krolia asks her son. "Son you've known them for nearly ten years now. I thought you would be more comfortable with them?" 

"I'm not comfortable with them scampering around my junk." Keith retorts. 

"I'm sorry about that darling." Allura apologizes and wraps her arms around her husband's torso. 

"Can I train with you yet Grandma?" Keira asks. 

"You ask me that every day squirt." Krolia says. "So you know what my answer is." 

"No." Keira says and sighs. 

"You're old enough for Altean combat training but the blade won't allow you train under them until you're a bit older." Krolia says. "Do you think you can wait until then?" 

"I can try." Keira says with a shrug. 

"That's the spirit." Krolia says and gives her a big kiss on the cheek before setting her down and letting her go back to bed with her parents. 

"Now I believe I was supposed to ask if you'd like to take your breakfast in bed?" Krolia asks. 

Allura leaned against Keith's chest and he had his arm wrapped around her shoulders as they scrolled through their datapads, reading reports on their various factions of the kingdom. Keira had a tablet as well but hers wasn't for political work. She was planning an itinerary for her weekend with the twins. 

"Are you excited to see your friends darling?" Allura asks and Keira nods. 

"Yeah! It's been so long since I've had a playdate!" She says and steals a piece of bacon from her father's plate and then takes a sip of milk from her sippy cup. 

"Papa why don't you ever drink your milk?" Keira asks, noticing the untouched glass on her father's tray. 

Every day they gave him, his wife and daughter one but his was always left alone. Either that or he would refill his daughter's cup with his. 

"Because I'm allergic to it." Keith says and swipes through some reports. 

"You're allergic!" Allura exclaims and turns on her side to face her husband, shocked that this was the first she was hearing of this.

"Yeah." Keith says with a shrug. "I'm lactose intolerant." 

"What does that mean?" Keira asks. 

"It means that my body doesn't produce the enzyme it needs to digest milk." Keith says. "So if I dirnk it then my tummy gets very upset." 

"How upset?" Keira asks. 

She squeals as her father starts tickling her belly. 

"This upset." Keith says and blows a raspberry on her tummy, making her squeal and laugh. 

"Keith how come you never told me?" Allura asks. 

"I didn't think I had to." Keith says. "It's not really a huge deal." 

"Keith there is a type of food that can make you sick!" Allura exclaims. "That is a huge deal! There's literally poison sitting right in front of you." She gestures to the glass of milk. "I need to know these things so I can do something to keep you from getting sick." 

"What are you going to do?" Keith asks her. "Outlaw milk in the kingdom because you're worried about me getting sick?" 

"Well...maybe?" Allura asks with a shrug.

"No!" Keira begs. "I love milkshakes please don't take them away mother." 

Keith gestures to his daughter as evidence for his argument and she blushes and rubs her arm.

"Allura I think it's really sweet that you'd consider outlawing an entire food group for me but that's taking things a bit too far." Keith says and rubs her arm and they both giggle. 

"At least let me alert the kitchen staff to your allergy." Allura insists. "We can't have our King getting brought to his knees because of a rogue slice of cheese." She says and walks her fingers up his chest. 

"Alright that sounds like a good compromise." He says. 

They make out with each other softly and Keira takes the opportunity to steal another strip of bacon from her mother's plate and tosses it to Kosmo to catch in his mouth. 

"

"We need to start setting up some of our advisors together." Keith says. "She really needs more friends here. She's the only kid in the castle."

"I know darling." Allura says and takes her husband's hand and places it over her stomach. "I thought that was the reason why we agreed to have you put another baby in me?" She asks. 

Keith gently rubs his wife's medium sized bump and smiles before leaning in to kiss her. 

"It was a big reason. But she needs friends now, not 6 months from now." Keith says. "And even that she'll have to wait a few years before she can play with them." He says and rubs his finger on her belly. "You don't want her to end up all alone with no one to talk to like me when I was a kid do you?" 

"No I suppose not." Allura says and swipes through her data pad while Keith drinks some of his coffee. "Do you think we could convince Coran and Acxa to have a baby-" 

She didn't even finish the sentence before Keith spit out his coffee on the floor and coughed and looked at her in shock and disgust.

"Through adoption." Allura finishes. 

"Are they dating?" Keith asks in a way that made it sound like he hoped the answer was no. 

"No. But they are quite fond of each other's company." Allura says. "Maybe they'd enjoy taking in a-" 

"No." Keith says and shakes his head no. "Just, no." 

"Well that was fast." Allura says and swipes through a report before  snuggling back into her husband's abdomen.

"Alright kids your daddy's gonna have to do this fast so you're gonna have to help me out." Lance says and places his two kids down on their respective bar stools before going behind the counter and turning on the stove.

The twins rest on their elbows and watch as their father flips the spatula and juggles the eggs before cracking them in the frying pan.

"I have the twins bags packed and ready Pidge." Chip says and hooks each of the back-packs onto the chairs of each twin. Sam got the green one and Laura got the blue.

"Thanks Chip." Pidge says as she continues to pack some snacks and files into a bag of her own while the robot walks back over to the twins. 

"Is Keira really our cousin?" Sam asks. 

"Well all of us are a family even though we're not related by blood." Lance says and cracks an egg on the frying pan. "You can call Uncle Keith and Aunt Allura your aunt and uncle since that's basically what they are to you but you don't have to call Keira your cousin if you don't think of her like that." 

"I definitely don't think of her like that." Sam says and shakes his head no and fixes his glasses. 

"What do you think of her as?" Lance asks as he prepares to flip the omelet. 

"I think she's cute!" Sam says. 

Lance's eyes widened and his hand jerked as the omelet was now missing from the pan. The twins looked from the pan up to the ceiling and clapped. 

"Wow daddy you made it go really high!" Laura exclaimed. 

The eggs peeled off of the ceiling and landed on the twins plates. 

"Sweet! Ceiling eggs rock!" Laura exclaims and digs in. 

Lance didn't say anything as he stared at his son in shock from what he had just heard. He and Pidge's son. Keith and Allura's daughter. He gulped and looked to his wife for any signs of concern. She just seemed a bit surprised at first then smiled and giggled a bit. 

"I should have known." She says. 

"Known what?" Lance asks. 

"That just like his father, he's fallen head over heels for an alien princess." Pidge says. 

Lance blushes and looks at his son who was staring dreamily at his plate and pushing his eggs around instead of eating them. 

"Okay well I'm not in love with one anymore." Lance reminds his wife. "I have someone more beautiful and smart than any alien princess could ever be." He says and kisses her cheek. 

"Thanks hon." Pidge says and rests her face against his for a few ticks. "And I hope for the sake of our son's life that he gets over this crush like you did. Any boy that's after Keith's little princess would end up with his knife stabbed through some part of their body. Probably more than once since he's your son." Pidge adds. "Come on kids lets go brush our teeth!" Pidge says and chases the twins down the hall, clapping after them to make them run faster. 

"Wait why because he's my son?" Lance calls after Pidge. "What did I ever do to him?" 

"What did I ever do to you?" Keith asks, his shoulders slumped and his face sullen when he sees the outfit his wife picked out for him to wear for the McClain-Holt family's arrival.

"I know you don't like wearing these formal garments but it wouldn't be proper for you to welcome such esteemed guests in your leather jacket and jeans." Allura tells him. 

"I wouldn't exactly call Lance an esteemed guest." Keith mumbles. 

"What was that?" Allura asks. 

"Nothing dear." Keith says and smiles cheekily. 

She held them out to him again, more forcefully this time. 

"Ugh fine." Keith says and takes his shirt off. 

He tosses it to the corner of the room and then runs his hand through his hair. He looks up at his wife and notices her staring at him, chewing her bottom lip as her eyes appreciatively roamed his torso. Keith licked his lips and smirked and puffed out his chest a bit more. He had gotten considerably more buff over the years. Even after the war ended he continued to train and now he was almost as muscular as Shiro. Almost. There was no way he'd ever be that buff but if it made his wife look at him like he was sex on a stick then he'd sure damn try. 

"Don't you have to get changed too?" He asks his wife as he pulls down his sweatpants and steps out of them, leaving him naked except for his boxers. 

"Yes but...it can wait." She says and winks at him. 

He smirks and closes the distance between them. 

"But if you wait too long then Keira might walk in on us....naked." He whispers in her ear and she gasps softly as she felt something hard poke her thigh. 

"Oh Keith..." She moaned as he started to kiss her neck and disrobe her.

They made out as her nightie hit the floor and Allura pulled away with a gasp as her husband quickly relieved her of her bra before bringing her flushed against the warm skin of his chiseled torso and his mouth devoured hers hungrily as their tongues tangled and they both slowly began to pull down each other's underwear and stared into each other's eyes which were dark with desire. 

"Oh are we pranking papa again?" Keira's voice was heard and Keith immediately readjusted his wife's panties and smiled at Keira, who had just teleported into the room with Kosmo.

"Yes." Allura says confidently as she pulled her husband's boxer briefs back up to their original position. 

"Did he fall for it again?" Keira asks and laughs. 

"Oh trust me he always does." Allura says while looking at Keith's boner. 

He scoffed as he wrapped her robe around her to cover her up before giving her another soft peck on the lips. 

"We'll have to be quicker next time." He breathes against her lips and she nods in agreement. 

She walked around him to go to her daughter and she gasped when she felt a soft pinch on her ass and blushed, knowing it was from Keith. 

"Come on now, lets get you dressed my little juniberry." Allura says and goes to the closet to get her daughter's gown.

"Move I need to spit!" Laura complained and elbowed her brother in the ribs to move him away from the sink. 

Pidge and Lance rolled their eyes as they brushed their teeth and their twins elbowed each other below them. The couple followed their daughter's suit and spit into the sink. 

"Laura se amable con tu hermano (Laura, be nice to your brother)." Lance tells his daughter. 

"Si Papa." Laura replies with a sigh before kicking her brother in the shin.

Sam glared at her then bent over the sink to spit and at the last second turned and spit on his sister's cheek. 

"Yuck. It's all spitty." Allura says and holds up one of her favorite white flats. 

She looked down at Kosmo and glared at him. The wolf only whined before resting his head on his paws and looking up at her with puppy eyes.

Keith came up behind her and zipped up her dress and kissed her bare shoulder. 

"Please don't be mad at him." Keith urges his wife and wraps his strong arms around her front and rubs her baby bump. "I'll get you new ones." 

"Thank you darling." Allura says and fastens the buckle of her husband's dark purple cape, that went over one of his armored shoulders. 

He managed to talk her out of making him wear that ridiculous Altean outfit and opt for his paladin armor and a crown instead while she wore her simple gown that she used to wear when they first met except this one showed her shoulders, and her crown. She pecked his lips before going to the vanity where her daughter was waiting to get her hair brushed. 

"Ouch mommy!" Laura whined as her mother harshly brushed her daughter's long brown hair into two ponytails. 

"Sorry baby but we have to hurry." Pidge says. "We've got to get to the wormhole on time." 

With Chip's help they managed to get the kids dressed in matching jean overalls with green and blue shirts that matched their backpacks and they headed outside to the lions. 

"I call dibs on Red!" Laura says and makes a beeline for it. 

"I've got Green!" Sam says and sprints in the other direction. The lions wake up and stand, bending their heads down and opening their mouths to let the paladins and their children inside. 

Lance and Pidge strapped the twins down in their kiddie seats and then took off into the sky. 

"Whee!" They cheered as the lions climbed higher into the sky. 

The twins looked around in awe once the lions entered space. 

Chip smiled at the look of awe on the young child's face as he took in the vastness of space. 

"Yes it is an incredible sight." Chip says. "I'm sure you're probably in awe of it's possibility, it's never-ending-" 

"Mom I'm bored can I play your video game?" Sam asks. 

Chip sighed and slumped agains the wall of the Green Lion.

Lance and Laura were currently singing along to Gasolina and she was running around the Red Lion doing cute little dances and Lance danced in his seat. 

"Aw how come they get to be in the fun lion?" Sam pouts as they watch them from the video screen.

"Excuse me but Green is the funnest lion there is young man." Pidge says. 

"It would be more fun if we could dance to awesome music." Sam says.

"That's so sad." Pidge says. 

She pressed a button on the console and Despactio started playing. 

"Oh my God mom that meme is ancient you're so embarrassing!" Sam complains. 

"More embarrassing than your father who's twerking on his seat?" Pidge asks. 

Sam made the mistake of looking at the screen. 

"AH!" He screamed and covered his eyes. "MY EYES!!!" 

"I win." Pidge says with a smirk while checking out her husband's ass. "Work it honey!" 

"Don't encourage him!" Sam scolds from the backseat.

"Do it mommy! Do it mommy! Please! Please! Pppplleeeeeeaaassseee!" Keira exclaims and bounces up and down in excitement. 

"Calm down my little juniberry." Allura says and laughs at her daughter's eagerness to have her open the portal to allow her friends to come in. 

Allura placed her hands on the poles and concentrated. They glowed and soon a portal opened up and she smiled as she heard two lions roar and she sees the Red and Green lions fly out of the wormhole and head towards the planet. 

They landed in front of the castle and roared. The Black and Blue lions stood and roared to greet them as the castle doors opened and the royal family walked onto the walkway with some guards as an entourage to meet them. 

Sam's eyes lit up and he gasped when his eyes landed on the princess. His vision formed a sparkly pink background behind her as she spoke. 

"Green and blue paladins of Voltron, pilots of the red and green lions and your family, as princess I welcome you all to New Altea." Keira recites regally, like a shorter version of her mother. 

The adults all gave her and her parents very impressed looks, they were surprised with how professional and mature she sounded for a girl of only five years of age. 

Sam however had hearts thumping in his eyes and he lunged towards her. 

"You are so beautiful!" He exclaims and Lance quickly yanks his son back by his backpack and covers his mouth. 

He turned to Pidge and smiled. 

"Well that was Matt right there so what were you saying about my Y chromosome being the problem?" Lance asked his wife, smirking.

Pidge scoffed and crossed her arms as Lance muttered his victory to himself in Spanish. Then he started to sweat as he looked up at Keith and Allura, hoping that they didn't hear what his son said. Especially Keith...

"Wait what did that little twerp just say to our little princess?" Keith asks in a slightly aggressive tone and he narrows his eyes at Pidge and Lance's son. 

"I'm sure it was nothing darling." Allura says. 

"Are you sure?" Keith asks her. "He's looking at her the way Lance used to look at you."

Allura turns to the young boy and sure enough he's giving her daughter that same smirk that Lance had when he first caught Allura when she fell out of the cryo pod. He was definitely Lance's son...

"Well uh..." Allura blushes and tries to think of a way to spin it but thankfully the other twin skips forward and embraces the young princess in a hug hoping to distract from her brother's dumb outburst.

"Did Sam just call me pretty?" Keira asks. 

"Yeah but don't pay any attention to it." Laura says. "He got lion-sick like three times on the way over here so his mind's probably still messed up from barf fumes." 

"You promised you wouldn't tell her that!" Sam whined and pouted. 

The two girls laughed as Sam flailed and kicked, wanting to be put down.

"I missed you Keira." Laura says. 

"I missed you too Laura." Keira says and hugs her friend back. 

Everyone went "Awwww" at the sight of the two little girls hugging. Sam slipped off his backpack and ran up to his sister and the princess before his parents had a chance to catch him. 

"Sam do you have it with you?" Laura asks. 

"Got it right here." Sam says and pats the pocket of his overalls. 

"What is it?" Keira asks.

Sam got down on one knee in front of her and smiled up at her. 

"Oh dear God please tell me that's not a ring box he's pulling out of his pocket." Pidge says and bites her fist when she sees her son present the princess with a small black box. 

Allura gasped and quickly wrapped her arms around her husband's torso to hold him back when she heard him growl and looked up and saw his eyes turn galra as he reached behind him to grab the hilt of his knife. She was not about to let his overprotectiveness have a body count. 

"Chip told us that when visiting a new place, and especially when meeting important people from that place that it's customary to bring gifts. So Laura and I took some stuff out of our mom's lab and made you this." Sam says. 

"What is it?" Keira asks and leans forward, inspecting the box curiously.

"Touch it and find out." Sam says. "It responds to quintessence." 

Keira reached forward and placed her hand on top of the box. Sam gasped in awe as Keira's pink markings glowed and two purple stripes formed on her cheeks and began to glow as well. He could feel the energy from her hand seep down into his own palm and his heart pounded from his proximity to her and her power. 

"Wow..." He breathed and stared at her. 

Keira removed her hand and gasped as the cube glowed blue and floated up out of Sam's hand and moved to orbit around her. It began to glow brighter and then moved to float over her head. Keira gasped and smiled as the cube began to spin and then glitter came down from it. 

"Sparkles!" Keira shouted and bounced in a circle. 

"I wanted to give you the newest nerf gun but Sam here insisted on getting you something sparkly." Laura says and crosses her arms. 

Sam blushed and scratched the back of his neck. 

"It was nothing really. I remembered you getting all excited about glitter at the craft store that one time you came to visit so-" Sam started then gasped as the princess threw her arms around him in a tight hug. 

There was the pink sparkly background again. 

"Thank you so much Sam. It's the most thoughtful gift I've ever gotten." Keira says. 

Sam didn't move or say anything. He just stood there with his mouth hanging open, his brain short-circuited. 

"Say something Romeo!" Laura hisses at him through gritted teeth. 

"I can't I didn't think I'd get this far!" Sam hisses back in panic. 

Keira let him go then looked concerned. 

"Sammy are you okay? Your face is all red." Keira asks and presses the back of her hand to his forehead.

He squeaked and jumped into a bush. Keira looked at Laura and she shrugged and followed her brother. Keira inspected the foliage a bit before following suit and entering the bush to hide as well. Their parents didn't see them go hide because they were busy exchanging pleasantries and hugs.

"Hey Lance where are the kids?" Pidge asks and crosses her arms. 

Lance's eyes widen and he looks around. 

"Probably hiding." He says. "Luckily I know just the thing to coax them out. When I say Vol- you say tron!" Lance shouts, cupping his hands together. "Vol!" 

"Tron!" The twins exclaim and jump out from behind a bush. 

There was a slight delay and then Keira came up in between the twins.

"Voltron!" Keira cheers and does a little hop with her arms up. 

Lance stood stock still. The adults both watched with baited breath to see his reaction. Keira held her hands close to her chest and looked up hopefully at her uncle Lance, waiting for him to praise her for joining in on the cheer. 

"Keira when I say Vol, what do you say?" He ask her. 

"Voltron?" She asks and tilts her head. 

Lance looked up at Keith who was smiling proudly at his daughter. 

"Keith, what have you done?" Lance asks him.

"What are you talking about?" Keith asks. "It's your kids that messed up the cheer." 

"King Keith Kogane it has been ten years!" Lance exclaims. "You mean to tell me you still haven't learned the cheer yet!" 

"Have you remembered our bonding moment?" Keith retorts. 

"Yes!" Lance exclaims. 

A huge grin grew on Keith's face and Lance's face fell. 

"Aw shit..." He says and face palms. 

"I KNEW IT!" Keith exclaims and points at him. 

"It was ten years ago Keith let it go!" Lance argues. 

"Nope! I have been waiting for you to acknowledge that moment for ten years I am never ever letting go of it." Keith says and walks away, taking his daughter's hand and leading her away from the twins and back towards the castle for lunch.

She turned around and waved goodbye. They waved back and Sam gasped when he saw Keith glare at him with his galra eyes and Kosmo snarled at him and walked behind Keira. He gulped and suddenly didn't feel very safe. 

"I pray for this one." Lance says and pats Allura's bump before following Keith and their entourage. 

"Shall we follow them my Queen?" One of Allura's attendants asks. 

"Yes. We shall allow everyone to relax and get something to eat before the rest of the team arrives." Allura says and follows her family inside, along with Pidge, Chip and the twins. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	3. Voltron's Double Wedding Part 1: Ceremony at Sunset and Under the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plance and Kallura double wedding!

Lance's jaw dropped lower than it had when he found out Pidge was a girl when he saw her getting walked down the aisle by her father. She looked beautiful. Stunning even! He couldn't believe it. She wore a simple white gown with a sweetheart neckline and capped sleeves with gemstones on the bodice. She had light green eyeshadow and green sparkles dusted on her cheeks under her eyes that sparkled in the light of the sunset on Varadero beach. Her hair was combed into a neater bob and she had emerald earrings to match her green flowered bouquet. Sunsets were the most beautiful thing in the world to him until he saw Pidge climb the steps to the alter with her father to become his wife and he her husband.

Lance wore a Garrison uniform that was different from his Voltron one. The pants and boots were the same but the whole jacket was a light blue, the same color as his lion, the same color as his eyes. He looked so handsome and formal in it. He looked like a prince to Pidge. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world to be his princess. 

Speaking of princesses, she looked on her side of the stage as her father brought her up the steps to the alter and smiled at Allura, who wore her Garrison uniform alongside Romelle, Shay, Acxa, Veronica and Matt's girlfriend. She smiled brightly when she saw Beezer was there too. 

Lance's best men all wore their uniforms as well. Keith, Shiro, Coran, Hunk, and Matt all stood by him in their Garrison uniforms. She smiled when she saw Keith staring at Allura. Well, he was staring at a digital screen that was in front of Allura. He wasn't allowed to see his bride before the wedding, so for them to both be at the ceremony together Pidge set up a digital screen that Allura could stand behind that would allow her to see through it but no one could see through it on the other side. Keith chuckled and shook his head as he stared at the screen that hid his wife from his eyes. She laughed too and fell in love with him even more than she already was. She couldn't wait to marry him and crown him King, and her be crowned Queen. But she could wait until after her best friend married her other best friend. 

The lions purred in approval as they sat around the stage and the crowd on the beach where the ceremony was being held.

"You're beautiful." Lance says as he takes her hand from Sam. 

"That better not be all you think of her as." Sam says and frowns at him. 

"Uh no Sir." Lance quickly says and sweats while Sam laughs. 

"I'm just kidding son. You're gonna family now, you don't have to be scared of me." He says. 

"I don't?" Lance asks and smiles. 

"No. But you should be if you ever hurt my Katie." He warns and Lance gulps. 

Bi boh bi popped up between them and started the ceremony.

A few seagulls cried out as they flew over Varedaro beach. The only other sounds that were heard was the crashing of waves against the sand, and the reciting of vows between two paladins. The sleeves of Lance's formal Garrison uniform were stained with his tears as he had to continually wipe them as his bride made her promises to him. 

"Lance, you and Hunk were the first real friends I ever had. I used to be bullied for my intelligence and I still was when I came to the Garrison although it was to a lesser extent. But you two never made fun of me for being smart, and Lance you always stood up for me whenever someone did. You stood up for me a lot actually." Pidge says and lets out a short laugh. 

"You protected me from Iverson at the Garrison, and you tried to protect me when space pirates were threatening to torture me. I've always been the kind of girl who can do things on her own, and not need a man to save her. But I have to admit, every now and then it's pretty nice to have a knight in shining armor." She says and everyone laughs. 

Allura and Keith look at each other and blush. 

"I've always been a girl that knows what she wants. So I knew right away when I got a crush on you when we were training together at the Garrison. At first I had no idea why because you were a complete idiot and you flirted with every girl that breathed, but you were also kind, and sweet and when I was with you all of my pain and anxiety over finding my family went away. I felt like I was home. At first I hated you because I wondered why you never flirted with me. But then I remembered it's because you didn't know that I was a girl..." Again everyone laughed. 

"After you found out I was a girl my heart broke because I thought that it would change things between us. I thought you'd start flirting with me and being obnoxious but you never did. You didn't change anything about how you saw me. And that made me hate you because I wondered why you weren't flirting with me and instead you flirted with every other girl!" More laughter and Lance blushed and sweated.

"So I teased you and made fun of you, and dropped little hints but you never picked up on the fact that I thought of you as more than my best friend. Then you fell in love with Allura and I decided that perhaps I should just move on. But then one day, out of nowhere you told me you loved me and everything that I had bottled up since the day I met you came pouring out and I have never felt so happy before in my life. Except for today when I get to call you my husband and spend the rest of my life by your side." Pidge says. 

Lance's eyes were flowing with tears and he tried to steady his breathing before he said his vows to Pidge. 

"I remember the day I met the most beautiful girl in the world." Lance says and looks up at Allura. "I looked at her and I couldn't believe she was right in front of me. She was funny, smart and I connected with her instantly. Clearly we were meant to be." 

Everyone started murmuring in confusion and everyone's hearts seized with fear when they thought he was about to profess his love to Allura on both her and Pidge's wedding day! Keith's eyes turned galra and he clenched his fist, ready to punch the daylights out of Lance for pulling the ultimate dick move but then he continued. 

"But I never flirted with her like I had every other girl before her." Lance says and looks down at Pidge. "What are the odds that when I meet the perfect girl for me, it's when she's disguised as a boy." 

The tension immediately dissipated and everyone laughed and let out sighs of relief. Allura let out the biggest one of all, covering her hand over her chest and smiling at Keith through the screen. He smiled back at her even though he couldn't see her. Pidge was tempted to punch Lance in the face for scaring her like that but instead she smiled because of course he would pull a stunt like that. He was too much of a prankster for his own good. 

"I honestly don't know why I didn't see it sooner. Even after I found out she was a girl I never treated her any different. She was my best friend, nothing, especially not her gender would ever change that. I treasure our friendship over everything else, and it took me longer than it should have to realize why." Lance squeezed her hand and Pidge teared up and smiled at him. "The whole time I've known you I was chasing other girls, so I had no idea that I was developing feelings for you. Ironically I only realized that I was in love with you because when one of those girls liked me back, being with her didn't feel right." He says and wets his lips and looks down at her hands. 

"I didn't feel comfortable with her. There were so many things I wanted to talk to her about and engage in her with that she couldn't get as stoked about as me because she didn't know anything about them. She didn't know me like you do. I asked my family and friends how being in a relationship should feel and everything they said didn't match up with how I felt with this girl. But it matched up with how I felt with you. I had been so frustrated wondering why I wasn't happy with the girl I loved, until I realized that it was because I wasn't dating the girl I loved. The girl I love is my best friend and once you told me you liked me, everything fell into place, like the five lions forming Voltron. Like peanut butter in cookies, garlic in knots, like paladins of Voltron, we're meant to be together. Katie Holt, you're my best friend and I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side as my wife." Lance says.

"Oh Lance..." Pidge whimpers and the mice crawl up her shoulders and wipe her eyes with a tissue before running down her dress and back to their spot on top of Kosmo. 

Bi boh bi said some things and the couple looked confused. 

"He said you're husband and wife! Kiss her!" Keith shouts at them. 

They didn't waste any time. Lance scooped her up in his arms and kissed her lovingly while everyone cheered and the lions roared in approval and cheer and Kaltenecker mooed. Lance's family shouted their congratulations in Spanish as Lance walked his wife down the aisle and they both laughed as rice got thrown at them. Everyone followed them to the Atlas for a brief mini-reception as they made their way to New Altea for the royal wedding. 

After changing out of her wedding dress and Lance out of his formal uniform and into their Garrison ones they found each other in the main lobby and everyone cheered as Pidge threw herself at him and he picked her up and kissed her as he spun her around in his arms. 

"Well hello there Mrs. Holt." Lance says and laughs. "Now I understand that you're a maid of honor at this wedding we're going to. And I am the best man-" 

"One of the best men." Keith reminds him as he walks by Lance to get a drink at the bar and Lance rolls his eyes.

"Anyway I know it's customary for the best man and the maid of honor to hook up after the wedding. Seeing as we're already married it's pretty obvious that that's going to happen but I just wanted to check to be sure that-" 

"Lance, we're married. Of course it's going to happen." Pidge says teasingly and Lance smirks and kisses her deeply. 

He spots Keith at the bar and excuses himself from his new wife to go and keep the other groom in check. 

"Don't get too drunk!" Lance says and takes a sip of gin before setting it down at the bar beside Keith's drink. "We don't want you slurring your vows up there at the alter." 

Keith shook his head and swirled his glass of brandy. He couldn't drink it because he knew he might miss his mouth because of the blindfold but he'd have it once Allura left the room. He really needed this drink today...He was becoming King and marrying the girl of his dreams. 

"Don't worry. Even drunk I know I could say my vows better than you did." Keith says. 

"Are you challenging me?" Lance asks. 

Keith shrugs. 

"If you want me to be then sure." He says. 

Lance leaned into him and took two of his fingers and pointed them at Keith's blindfolded eyes then back at his. 

"I'm watching you King Mullet." He says. "Oh and you can take your blindfold off. Allura just left to get ready."

"Thanks." Keith says and takes the ridiculous black sash off of his head. 

"You're gonna be crowned a King today." Lance says and searches Keith's face for any sign of anxiety. 

"Yeah." Keith says and looks into his glass. "And Allura's gonna be my Queen." 

"Don't be worried." Lance says and puts his hand on Keith's shoulder. "You're gonna do great." 

"I know I will." Keith says. "I have her, like you have Pidge. We can do anything as long as we have them." 

"Good luck up there man." Lance says and gives his shoulder a shove before leaving. "And congratulations." 

"Thanks. You too." Keith says as Lance leaves to go back to his wife. 

Keith looked down at Kosmo and set his glass down. 

"Take me to 'Lura." He requests and holds onto the wolf's fur. 

He closes his eyes as he gets teleported. He keeps them closed when he arrives at his destination in the hallway. The gasp he hears confirms that his wolf brought him to his bride. Allura quickly stood with her back against Keith's to ensure that he wouldn't see her.

"Keith! What are you doing here?" She asks. "You need to leave! You can't see me before the wedding!" 

"I won't look at you." Keith says. "I just wanted to be with you before Romelle and Shay steal you away." 

"You're going to get me back in a matter of vargas." Allura reminds him and holds his hand. "And then no one will ever take me away from you again." She adds dreamily and leans against his back and Keith exhales and smiles. 

"Kiss me Allura." Keith requests and squeezes her hand. 

"Keith." Allura whines. "You're not supposed to-." 

"I know. I'll keep my eyes closed." Keith says. "I just need you to kiss me right now." He says softly.

Allura sighs and places her hand on his bicep. 

"Promise me your eyes are closed, my starry knight?" Allura asks.

"I swear I will, my moon princess." Keith says and closes his eyes. 

Allura carefully turns him around to face her. She nearly tears up at the sight of his face because of the emotions from the day. She reaches out and cups his cheek, her cheeks heating up from the feeling of his strong jawline in her palm. She let her eyes roam over the handsome features of his face. His dark slightly bushy eyebrows, gentle cheekbones, soft pale lips...She leans in and captures them in her own. The kiss was not deep or needy. It was just the perfect amount of gentle pressure to convey their love for each other. Gentle, delicate, and romantic, like a kiss hours before their wedding should be, although Allura wasn't sure if that was supposed to happen, considering the humans rule. 

Keith gently held her waist and pulled her close to him. Making Allura moan softly into their kiss as she felt herself pressed against his hard body. She pressed her hands on his chest, feeling the lines of his chiseled muscles underneath the material of his Garrison uniform, sighing contenedly from the warmth she felt from being in his arms. Keith deepened their kiss and Allura gasped into his mouth as she felt him grab a handful of her ass before Keith was yanked off of her by Hunk and Shiro. 

Shiro covered his eyes and Hunk held his waist in his hands, lifting him off of the ground. 

"Alright that's enough buddy." Shiro says and laughs. 

"Save it for later tonight ya horny bastard." Hunk says and the four of them laugh. 

Allura waved as they dragged her soon-to-be husband away from her and Romelle and Shay came and took her hands and led her to another part of the ship to get her ready. 

By some miracle everyone actually obeyed the two drinks only rule so that no one would be plastered and rowdy at Keith and Allura's ceremony. And that miracle was the BOM members at the wedding instructed by Krolia to enforce the rule. No one was going to mess up her son's big day! So everyone listened, but they were all going to get wasted at the joint-reception afterwards. 

Keith bit his lip and squeezed his hands tightly as he stood at the alter in the juniberry fields of New Altea, the kingdom he built with Allura that would act as a haven for both Galra and Alteans alike. The moon shone brightly over them, basking the field in a magical glow. He wore empirical galra armor that was white and red, and had the voltron insignia on his chest. He also had a black cape fasted with gold buttons onto the shoulders of the ensemble. His hair was pulled back into a short ponytail, and he looked like a King. All that was missing was his Queen. 

When Coran walked her out of the castle and down the aisle he wheezed and actually forgot how to breathe. She was absolutely stunning. Since this was a royal wedding he expected her gown to be more extravagant than Pidge's but this...oh Ancients help him he didn't know what else existed aside from her anymore. She wore a white gown that puffed out under her bodice and it was sparkling like the stars. She held a bouquet of juniberries and the bodice was a white strapless corset with rhinestones on it, she glowed like a goddess in the moonlight. Coran gave him her hand and he came back to reality. He thought the light of the moon was the most radiant thing until he saw the princess get brought before him at the alter to become his Queen, and he her King.

"You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He says and she blushes. 

"Thank you. You look like a King in that armor." She says. 

He smiles and squeezes her hand and Coran takes his place as the one marrying them and they begin the ceremony. 

Allura said her vows first. 

"Keith when I first met you I was interested right away. And not just because I found you attractive." She says and few wolf whistles were heard from their friends and family. 

"I was interested in you because you were the first person I've met that could ignore the fact that I was a princess and want to get to know me for who I was. You never once cared for my title or power, you wanted me. And that made me want you. So when I discovered you were Galra at first I was devastated. But then I realized that my feelings for you had not changed even though I knew about your heritage. That's when I realized I was in love with you." She says. 

"When you left the team I was heartbroken. I hated you for leaving, and so I moved on to love Lance and Lotor, in what I now realize was a way of getting back at you for abandoning me. I knew that I should move on, and that if you were willing to leave me then you clearly didn't love me back. But then you proved me wrong and I was relieved because no matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop loving you. I don't believe I ever will." She continues as her eyes mist up and so do his.

"It's so strange to think of how we ended up together. We're from two different worlds and somehow we fell in love. I truly think that it's because we were meant to be together, that it was fate that brought me to you. Your parents and then later on you found the Blue Lion. The one that I pilot and the one that lead you and the other paladins to me. I was asleep for 10,000 years so I could meet you. And even when you left me and I fell for others, somehow my heart always found it's way back to you, like you promised to always come back to us, to me. And when you returned to me you brought Altea with you. This kingdom is here because you and your mother found Romelle. When I realized that I stopped cursing the time you were away and instead fell even deeper in love with you." She adds and Keith's eyes teared up.

"I have loved others before, but loving you is the only time it's ever truly felt right. You love me for every part of who I am, princess, paladin, leader and most importantly Allura. Others have been able to support me and console me when I need them to but you're the only one who's ever truly understood me, you're the only one who's ever really known me and together we have forged a love stronger than anything I've ever felt before. I love you Keith. You're the reason I'm standing here about to become Queen. There is no one else I'd ever imagine being my King other than you." She finishes. 

Keith cupped her cheek and leaned forward to kiss her but Coran pressed his hand on his chest and pushed him back. 

"Slow down there eager sneager." He says and the couple laughs. "I believe you have something to say to her as well before you kiss the bride." 

Keith looked at Allura and recited his vows.

"Allura, when I first met you I had nothing. I had dropped out of the Garrison, had no parents, no family, nothing to my name but my dad's old bike and some weather beaten shack out in the middle of a barren desert." He says and laughs. "I thought that I was worthless and that I didn't deserve anybody. But then I met you and we became paladins of Voltron and I found a new family and we won a war together. And somewhere along that journey I fell in love with you." He says and Allura wiped her tears with her thumb. 

"Awww..." Everyone says. 

"At first I tried to fight it." He says. "You were a beautiful, smart and powerful alien princess and I was some washed out orphan with trust issues. But you were so kind to me despite that. We even ran away together into space. Our pod blew up and I grabbed your hand and pulled you close. I thought you'd be terrified, but you only were for a little bit and then you looked at me like no one ever had and as I held you there in my arms my stone heart got it's first crack as I realized that this is what people were talking about when they told me what it's like to fall in love. I had never been so happy but then we all discovered I was galra and you backed off from me." 

She squeezed his hand and he squeezed it back. 

"I figured that might as well happen. I'd been pretty unlucky my whole life so of course the first girl I get feelings for I can't have because of my heritage. I was heartbroken but then you came to me before I went on that mission and apologized to me. You hugged me and told me how much you cared for me and made me promise to come back. And then I realized that there are people that care about me, and that I have someone worth coming back to." He says and looks at her adoringly and gives her hand another squeeze. 

"The war made it hard for me to find the time to get close to you or tell you how I feel. And then I heard about you and Lotor..." He says.

A few grumbles passed over the crowd and Keith quickly moved on. 

"And then you had a thing for Lance." Keith adds. 

Everyone laughed, even Allura, and Keith smiled and shook his head at the memory before continuing.

"But thankfully fate gave him Pidge, and then that made me realize that maybe fate meant for me to have you. Shiro made me realize that I was destined for greatness, and now I have everything a man could ever wish for. Leadership over an entire kingdom, the most powerful weapon in the universe, and the golden girl of the universe that everyone wanted. But the only thing I ever wanted was and is you. I never cared for riches and power and I still don't. You showed me what's possible in the world and you and our friends have brought out the best in me. I may have doubted myself about a lot of things growing up, but I've never once questioned whether or not I love you. You are the only woman I ever have and ever will love. I left you once, but I'll never leave you again, and during the times where we have to be apart know that I'll always come back you. My allegiance is to you." He says and gets down on his knee while still holding her hand. "And my heart is yours forever." He finishes and kisses the back of her hand. 

Coran hands Allura a ceremonial Altean sword that resembled a human rapier. Allura's hand shook as her happiness from Keith's words made her whole body tremble. She pushed that aside and placed the blade on his shoulder. 

"Keith Akira Kogane." She recites his full name and Keith had never loved his name more than when she spoke it. "Pilot of the Black Lion, esteemed member of the Blade of Marmora, and acting governing official of New Altea, I as Princess of New Altea crown you as my King, to rule by my side and protect and care for our people and work to bring peace and prosperity to them and the universe we wish to unite in happiness and harmony." 

She moved the blade over his head to his other shoulder before passing the sword to Coran and kneeling beside Keith as they both turned to face Coran who would crown her Queen. 

"As advisor to your father King Alfor, and as an acting governing official of New Altea, I now crown you Princess Allura Altea as my Queen to continue to serve the people you grew up loving and protecting, and to continue your father's wish of bringing peace to the universe alongside your new King." Coran recites. 

Coran steps forward and places a silver tiara with a blue gem stone in the center on Allura's head. Romelle placed a similar one that also framed half of his face on Keith's head. Coran came forward again and clasped his hands over Keith and Allura's. They glowed and when he removed them Keith and Allura had a matching swirly pattern on each of their fingers. 

"I now pronounce you King and Queen of New Altea." Coran says. "Long live the King and Queen!" 

"Long live the King and Queen!" Everyone cheers and again the lions roar in approval.

"You may now ki-okay you're already doing it." Coran mumbles.

He scratches the back of his neck as he watches Keith grab Allura's waist and dip her as he kisses her deeply in front of his people and the coalition watching via broadcast. It went on a bit longer than it should have and Coran noticed people were getting a bit uncomfortable as the time dragged on and their King and Queen's mouths were still glued to each other. He was about to tell him to stop but then Keith brought her back up and held her hand and led her down the aisle  as the blades of marmora formed an archway over their heads with their blades as they walked under them. 

"Now let's party!" Hunk shouts and everyone cheers and makes their way to the reception. 

 **A/N:** Find out what happens at the party in the next part, coming soon...


	4. Pet Swap (fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Allura let Lance and Pidge take care of the mice and Kosmo while they take care of Pidge’s trash fluffs and Kaltenecker. This seems like a fairly peaceful and fun activity. What could possibly go wrong?

"So why are we taking care of Kaltenecker and Pidge's trash puffs again?" Keith asks as he eyes the cow in it's stall and Allura pulls out some treats for the floating fluff balls.

"Because they're taking care of the mice and Kosmo for us." Allura reminds him. "It's only fair that we care for their pets as well."

"Yeah but we could just take care of our own pets. Neither of us are on vacation." Keith says.

"Pidge and I just thought it would be a fun idea that's all." Allura says.

"Uh huh." Keith says and looks her up and down suspiciously. "A fun idea that gets me away from my wolf so I pay more attention to you perhaps?"

Allura stiffened and glared at him and Keith smirked and leaned against the fence, knowing he was right.

"Oh don't look so pleased with yourself." Allura chastises. "I'm not the only one in this relationship that gets jealous..."

"I threaten to cut of James's hand if he touches you, one time..." Keith grumbles.

"And don't forget how you were snippy with Lance when you thought we were dating." Allura adds.

"Yeah, yeah let's not go down the list I've got a cow to milk for a milkshake for my girlfriend whom I love very much." Keith says and comes up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kisses her cheek. "Even when she's going full rage mode with her staff at my friend Acxa in the training room because she caught us laughing together by the vending machines."

"Why you little-" Allura pushed on his chest and Keith laughed and stumbled back into the fence.

He stopped laughing and instead got flustered when she grabbed his shirt and pinned him against herself and the fence.

"I'm going to make you pay for making me so crazy." She says.

"And how are you going to do that." Keith asks as his hands move to settle on her hips and his gaze drops to her lips and hers drop to his.

They both leaned in to kiss but then Kaltenecker mooed and Keith jumped back as the cow tried to bite off his hair, thinking it was hay.

Allura laughed as Keith felt the back of his neck to make sure his hair was still there.

"You should be careful dealing with such a dangerous animal." She tells him.

"Cows aren't that dangerous." He tells her. "I'd be more concerned about Pidge's pets." He says and points at them. "Who knows what they do."

"They're Pidge's pets." Allura reminds him. "Which means they're completely harmless."

"Fair point." Keith says and walks into Kaltenecker's stall to milk him.

"So we meet again." Lance says and crosses his arms and stares at the mice. "I know you guys gossip to Allura about us. So tell me..." He say and leans into them. "Does Keith really have a bigger dick than me?"

"Lance!" Pidge scolded from the other side of the room where she was taking care of Kosmo.

"What! I want to know! Everyone says that he's probably got a huge cock because he's part Galra and so he's 'the man' now around the Atlas, but I don't buy it. Keith and I both nearly slipped and fell in the shower last week when we caught Chulatt and Plachu in there with us. I grabbed Chulatt thinking he was a bar of soap and apparently Plachu fell on Keith's head while he was shampooing his hair. I know they saw something!" Lance argues.

"Why do you want to know?!" Pidge asks.

"It's a guy thing you wouldn't understand." Lance says.

"I think I would. I pretended to be one for awhile remember?" Pidge says.

"Yeah but-you know what we should probably stop talking about this. It's bad enough these little snitches know I asked." Lance says and sighs.

"So what's these guys schedule look like?" Lance asks.

"Well they both need baths." Pidge says.

"Great let's get you guys in the tub!" Lance says.

Keith was currently soaking up a sponge with soapy water and washing Kaltenecker while Allura blow dried the trash fluffs with her hair drier. All of a sudden the technology short circuited and stopped working.

"Oh. That's odd." Allura says and flips it on and off a few times.

She suddenly felt a change in the energy around her and when she looked up she saw the fluff balls staring at her and their markings glowed. She screamed and crawled backwards to get away from them.

"Keith!" She called out.

"Allura!" Keith called back.

He had already vaulted over the fence and was halfway to her by the time she called for him. He transformed his blade and stood by her side, slightly leaning in front of her protectively.

"What's going on?" She asks.

"I don't know." Keith says. "You just fed them right?" He asks.

"Yes." She says. "I followed the instructions Pidge left me. Pidge! I'll text her and see if she can tell me what's happening."

"Who's a good boy?" Pidge praises as she scratches under Kosmo's chin. "You! Yes you are!" She compliments and he shakes his foot.

She shrieked and laughed as he shook his fur and sent bubbles flying everywhere.

"Hey watch it! I just got the mice dried off and now they're all wet again!" Lance pouts.

"Sorry." Pidge says and grabs a towel.

She feels her phone beep and looks at it.

"What is it pigeon?" Lance asks.

"It's Keith and Allura." Pidge says. "Apparently the trash fluffs are short circuiting stuff and staring at them menacingly...oh quiznak. I gave her the wrong treats!" Pidge exclaims.

"Oh no what are we gonna-" Lance starts but then Kosmo suddenly teleports Pidge away.

"Pidge?" Lance asks and looks around. "Where'd you go baby?"

The mice all climb on him and he goes to look for her.

Keith and Allura ran out of the simulation room on the Atlas with the killer trash fluffs and Kaltenecker on their heels as they tried to find a place to hide until they could figure out what's going on. Lance appeared in the hallway and did a double take when he saw them.

"What the quiz-Ah!" He screamed as Allura picked him up over her shoulder and they continued to run.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Keith yells to him.

"I don't know!" Lance yells back. "Your wolf took her away somewhere, just like you and your huge Galra dick took away my first one!"

"My what?" Keith asks then screams as he misses a blast of energy from one of he fluffs. "I didn't steal Allura she chose me! Just like she's choosing to carry you to safety right now..." Keith frowned and growled a bit. "Allura put him down I think he can run fine on his own."

"Keith now is not the time!" She yells to him as they round the corner and run into the training room.

"Oh no..." Keith says.

"This is the worst place for things to malfunction..." Allura says.

Keith gulped, remembering how he had a run in with a malfunctioning training bot. He quickly moved to stand in front of Allura, casually pushing Lance away from her.

"Stay close to me, you don't have your bayard on you or a weapon to fight with. I've got my blade, I'll protect you." Keith says and squeezes her hand and she blushes from Keith's chivalry.

The mice chatter like gossiping schoolgirls and leave Lance to crawl onto Allura's shoulders since they knew she'd be a safer person to be with.

"Oh Keith..." Allura sighs dreamily and looks away shyly as he kissed the top of her hair, making her giggle.

"Hey what about me I don't have a weapon either!" Lance says.

"Lance you dumbass you should have it on you at all times! What if a situation comes up where you need to fight! Like now!" Keith scolds him.

"Okay what the quiznak Keith!" Lance exclaims. "Didn't you promise us that you wouldn't be giving Allura special treatment when you told us you guys were dating?"

"Yeah and I'm not." Keith says. "That would be totally unfair to everyone. Why are you bringing that up now?"

"Because you just-" Lance gestures to Allura. "And then I-" He groaned and banged his head on the wall in frustration.

Alarms started going off and the fluffs surrounded the perimeter of the training room and their markings glowed. Evil training bots came up out of the floor and Keith pulled Allura against his chest with an arm around her waist and his blade in the other.

"When I take one down grab it's staff before it disappears." He tells her and Allura nods, understanding his plan to secure a weapon for her.

Then Lance ran past them screaming. Keith turned and his eyes widen when he saw Kaltenecker charging them.

"Mad cow!" He screams and runs out of the way with Allura.

"Kosmo why did you teleport me into a storage closet!" Pidge scolds him as she pushes the door open and falls out of it, along with a bunch of mops and a bucket.

The wolf whimpered and hung his head and Pidge felt bad for scolding him. Then she heard screaming and went into the training room control center to see what was going on. It was the weirdest thing she'd ever seen.

Demon puffballs making the training bots and laser balls go nuts and shoot at Keith and Allura were back to back, fighting them off with a staff and blade and Lance was trying to dodge the fire while getting chased by Kaltenecker.

Keith cried out in pain as he got shot in the shoulder by one of the balls.

"Keith!" Allura called to him then shouted when she got shot too.

A training bot knocked the staff from her hands when she was distracted from the pain and she fell into Keith and the two of them fell down on the ground. Keith stood up and shuffled Allura behind him as the bots surrounded them.

They all started to corner Lance and Kaltenecker too and Pidge gasped in fear for her boyfriend and went to the speakers and broadcast to her pets.

"Hey if any of you puffballs hurt my man you're not getting any peanut butter for 3 pheobs!" Pidge threatens.

All of the training bots dissolved and the trash fluffs went back to being their cute, harmless selves and floated aimlessly around the training room.

"Aw Pidge you came to save me!" Lance exclaims and catches Pidge as she runs from the training room control center into his arms.

"Of course I did! No one messes with my man!" She says and Lance kisses her.

Kaltenecker moos and the two of them laugh and Lance and Pidge rub their noses against each other before Lance rests the top of his head on Pidge's.

"I suppose you deserve a kiss as well for fighting so valiantly to protect me." Allura says and cups Keith's cheek.

He smirks and closes his eyes and waits for Allura's lips to meet his but instead he feels something heavy and furry in his arms and Allura shrieked and spit on the floor and wiped her mouth with her hand.

"Ew I got it's fur in my mouth!" She complains.

"Kosmo!" Keith exclaims and laughs as his wolf licks his face.

"That filthy mutt." Allura grumbled and seethed with jealousy as Keith showered the wolf with attention.


	5. Growth in the Garden and Discoveries in the Desert (fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge and Lance try to convince Keith and Allura to let them start a garden in the desert near Keith’s shack. Keith is convinced that nothing’s ever going to grow there. But then one day years later, Keith comes back to discover that he was wrong about a lot of things back then…but no matter what he’ll always come back to his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got inspired by a nalu fan art for this one. I’ve been liking a lot of family fan art for that ship lately. They’re a cute couple and people come up with some really cute kids for them! It’s been inspiring a lot of kallura stuff for me for some reason lol. And this fan art in particular really hit me in the feels. Here’s the link to a dub of it that I’d highly recommend btw. It’s a super good voiceover and they do a really good job of conveying emotion in it. Enjoy!
> 
> link to art:https://aminoapps.com/c/anime/page/blog/nalu-fan-art/rnte_udxwZPgBNnX2nZDm8BB5Ygl0  
> link to dub:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vUINlCrLSHI

“So why do you guys want to start a garden in the middle of the desert?” Keith asks and crosses his arms, frowning at the newly engaged couple. 

“Because my parents started one when they got engaged.” Lance says and smiles at the ring on Pidge’s finger. “And so did my grandparents and their parents before them. It’s tradition!” 

“Yeah I get that but why out here in the desert. Near my house...” Keith says as he leans against his bike and looks over the hill that he parked it on top of to see the shack in the distance, it’s long shadow cast over the sand in the setting sun. 

“Because Lance and I already have the whole thing sketched out.” Pidge says and shows Keith the sketch she and Lance made. 

It was just a rectangle with some crudely drawn pictures and words scribbled onto it in green and blue marker dictating where things were going to go. Keith took the picture from Pidge’s hands and frowned at it. 

“You realize how unrealistic this is right?” Keith asks and reads over the plants in the picture. “None of these plants will ever grow out here. You guys didn’t think of planting any cactuses or other succulents in here?” 

“We can’t plant cactuses in our garden!” Lance exclaims. “The kids could prick themselves on them!” 

“Kids?” Keith asks. “Are you guys pregnant already?” 

“No!” Lance says then looks at Pidge. “We’re not right?” 

“Definitely not.” Pidge says and pushes up her glasses. “The minute I read a positive pregnancy test everyone in the Garrison’s gonna know about it.”

“What about you Allura?” Lance calls over to her.

She was currently sitting on Keith’s bike, wearing her princess dress and cape. Keith had come by so that he could sign off on them using his property for their garden, and they just happened to be in the middle of a date when they got the call. Keith wanted to make them wait because he wanted to spend more time with her alone before he left to go exploring in space to do some soul searching to see where he might fit in the universe aside from piloting Black, an honor that he was trying to retire from now that the universe was basically at peace. 

The princess who sat on his bike, waiting for him to deal with his property business was none too pleased at the fact that her lover was leaving to go galavanting off into the universe, while she ruled the new Altean kingdom that he had helped her reconstruct on Arus all by herself. She looked at the ring on Pidge’s finger and couldn’t help but feel jealous of the Green Paladin. She had a man that was willing to stay by her side and work with her and support her and now he was sealing that commitment with her for as long as he would live by marrying her! Where was Keith’s devotion? Did he not love her as much as she thought? 

“Hey Allura!” Pidge calls out to her.

Lance and Keith covered their ears in pain and Allura was pulled from her thoughts to answer the tawny haired girl. 

“Having kids with Keith! Yay or nay!” Pidge calls out. 

“Nay!” Both of them answer at the same time. 

“Wait really?” Lance asks Keith, sounding almost disappointed. “Why not?” 

“Well for starters, Allura’s Altean and I’m part Galra and we all saw what happened the last time a Galra and an Altean Alchemist had a baby together so...we don’t want a repeat of that.” Keith explains. 

“And we’ve babysat your niece and nephew.” Allura reminds him. “I don’t know how their parents put up with all of that energy 24/7.” She says and places her hand on her forehead. “We’re both so busy, I doubt we’d have the time for kids.” 

“Fair enough.” Pidge says, agreeing with their points. 

“So Keith can we please plant our garden here?” Lance asks and bats his eyes hopefully at him. 

“What are you doing?” Keith asks him, leaning away from him slightly creeped out. 

“Whenever Allura makes that face you always cave and do whatever she wants. I thought it would work with me.” Lance says.

“Nope. Doesn’t work like that.” Keith says, his eyes glued to the paper. “Well, I don’t think any of this stuff is gonna grow out here but as long as you don’t wreck the environment trying I’ll let you guys give it a shot.” 

“Really!” Pidge and Lance exclaim, their eyes lighting up. 

“Yeah, it couldn’t hurt to try I guess.” Keith says. “Although I wouldn’t get your hopes up. But I’ll only let you do it on one condition.” 

“What’s the condition?” Pidge asks. 

“You need to plant a small meadow of juiberries.” Keith says. “Nothing huge or over the top but just big enough that someone could lay down in them or set up a small picnic there or something if they wanted to.” 

Lance looks over at Allura and notices Keith watching her play with her hair and watch the sunset as she sits on his bike. He understands immediately what Keith’s getting at since this garden would be so close to his home. 

“Alright, I think my fiancee and I can make that happen.” Lance says and slings his shoulder around her. 

“Thanks guys.” Keith says and signs the picture, giving them permission to make their garden. 

He handed the clipboard to Lance and he and Pidge held hands and then he scooped her up and spun her around and kissed her deeply. Both of them ecstatic that they got to have their own garden to work on together.

Keith smiled at the pair before making his way back to his bike and his princess. She smiled softly at him before turning back to the sunset. She was upset that he was leaving, he knew that. He didn’t want to leave her but, he felt like if he stayed with her that he’d mess up somehow and he still had that fear of rejection and that he wasn’t good enough for her.

Keith noticed something sparkling in the light of the sunset. Knowing how Allura liked sparkly things he looked at her playing with her hair as she watched the sunset and bit his lip before releasing it and bending down on one knee to pick the object up out of the sand. 

It was small and round and had a hole in the middle. It was pretty small but it should be wide enough to fit a finger through it he figured. What he was really amazed by was the fact that there was a diamond on top of the metal circle which he figured must be made of gold. It looked a lot like the ring Pidge was wearing on her finger. That’s when it clicked for him what this object was. A ring! What a cool find out here in the desert! He had to tell Allura. 

“Allura.” He says to her to get her attention.

She turns away from the sunset to face him and she gasps and clutches her chest, covering her mouth with one hand when she sees what he’s holding out to her in his fingers. 

“I know it’s surprising-” Keith starts then gets cut off by his girlfriend. 

“YES!” Allura shouts and throws herself on him. 

“Whoa- Jesus Allura!” Keith shouts as he finds himself tackled to the sand, barely able to breath as Allura held him in a death grip. 

“YES! YES! YES! YES!” Allura shouted over and over again as she peppered his face with kisses. “Oh Keith my love, I knew this day was coming. I should have picked up on it sooner. You offering to help me build a new home for the Alteans on Arus with me, bringing the galra to help to build peace between our two races, working so hard to learn more about the Alteans and their culture...I shouldn’t have been so worried of your intentions. I should have known from your actions that you clearly want to become my King just like I’ve been hoping. This whole thing about you leaving for a year or two to do some soul searching was all a ploy to throw me off the scent wasn’t it? You didn’t want to spoil the surprise when you proposed to me didn’t you?” 

Keith just stared up at her and blinked, now thoroughly confused and frightened by what he had gotten himself into. 

“I...uh...” Keith stammered and gulped, his face as red as his bike. 

Allura giggled and batted her eyelashes at him and looked down at him lovingly. 

“Oh darling you were worried I would say no wouldn’t you?” She asks and chuckles. “Well don’t worry. You are the only man I would ever want to be my husband.” She says and runs a finger down his chest. “And my King.” She breathes against his lips before capturing them in a heated kiss. 

He wanted to tell Allura that she had it all wrong and that he wasn’t proposing to her but actually just showing her a cool ring he found but any thought of disappointing her went out the window when she stuck her tongue in his mouth and instead he closed his eyes and moaned into the kiss, smiling at her with his eyes half-lidded as she pulled back. He sighed, realizing that lying was not the best thing to do in a relationship so he really should tell the truth. 

“Look, Allura-” He starts

“This couldn’t have come at a better time.” Allura adds. “Coran’s recently begun to search for suitors for me. My heart was breaking because I thought you’d given up on me and that you’d let Coran marry me off to some nobleman-” 

All of a sudden she felt Keith grab her hand and hold out the ring to her finger. 

“The heck he is.” Keith says and slides the ring onto her ring finger. “You’re mine now.” 

“Oh Keith.” Allura says and smiles. “I love you. You did such a good job of convincing me you were going to leave. I had no idea you were such a good actor.” 

“Heh, yeah well that’s because I wasn’t lying when I said I wanted to do some soul searching.” Keith says. 

“So you are leaving?” Allura asks and sits up, looking down sadly into her lap. 

“Why would I leave?” Keith asks and sits up so he’s eye-level with her again.

Allura looks up at him and her chest warms from the genuine smile on his face and the honest look in his eyes when he looks at her. 

He brushes a lock of hair behind her ear and even though he wasn’t expecting this at all, well he figures that maybe finding the ring in the sand was a sign. So he decided to take it and roll with it. The universe was telling him to stay with Allura, so that’s what he’d do. He’d marry her and rule New Altea with her on Arus. 

“I’ve already done my soul searching.” Keith says. “And I found my soul in you and the kingdom I helped you build. So Allura, let me ask you this again, properly this time.” He says and she giggles. “Princess Allura Altea, will you marry me and be my Queen to rule New Altea by my side?” 

“Yes.” Allura says happily and kisses him. “Keith Akira Kogane, I will gladly marry you and take you as my King to rule New Altea by my side.” She says and kisses him again. 

Pidge and Lance watched the scene with proud smiles. 

“Lance, dear?” Pidge asks. 

“Yes honey?” Lance replies. 

“How did an engagement ring magically appear in the sand right in front of Keith?” Pidge asks him. 

“I wouldn’t say it magically-” Lance starts. 

“Lance...” Pidge says in that annoyed tone she uses when trying to get the truth out of him. 

“I may have helped him out a bit.” Lance says and shows her the empty black ring box. 

Pidge laughed and shook her head. 

“You know he’s gonna kill you if he ever finds out.” Pidge reminds him. 

“That depends on when he finds out.” Lance says. “I bet you if he finds out six years from now or something then he’ll be overjoyed that I got him tied down.” 

_**Six years later...** _

Pidge held a basket in her hands as she walked down the cobblestone path through her and Lance’s garden. She passed the various flowers and vegetables that they had planted and made her way to the big mango tree that they planted at the end of the garden, surrounded by a field of juniberries. 

“I’m gonna pick the biggest mango!” A little boy exclaims behind Pidge. 

She turns to find her son Sam Holt II behind her, bouncing to avoid the cracks in the rocks while boasting to his twin sister Laura about how he was going to pick the biggest fruits from the tree. 

Laura huffed and crossed her arms. She was not one to be outdone by her brother. 

“Oh yeah well I’m going to pick a biggester mango than you!” Laura confidently retorts. 

Pidge snorted and started to laugh. 

“What’s so funny my dear pigeon?” She hears her husband ask. 

Lance came over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her small frame into his large one and leaned down to kiss his wife. She stood on her tip toes and kissed Lance back, frowning when she heard her kids snickering behind her and their father. 

“Mommy’s on her tip toes.” Laura whispers to Sam. 

“She’s so tiny.” Sam whispers back and they both laugh. 

“I’m what now?” Pidge asks them in a stern tone and they both gasp and stare at her in fear. 

“SCARY!” They both scream and run past their parents towards the tree. 

Pidge and Lance looked at each other and laughed before Pidge leaned into his chest. 

“Uncle Lance!” They heard from the swing that hung from the sturdy low branch of the mango tree. 

There on the swing sat four year old Princess Keira of New Altea, the daughter of their dear friends King Keith and Queen Allura. 

“You said you’d push me!” Keira says and pouts.

“I’ll push you!” Sam says. 

He quickly runs around behind the princess and groans with the effort as he pushes her on the swing. Keira laughed at the little boy’s weakness.

“You’re funny Sammy!” She says and giggles. “Why can’t you push me?”

Sam fell back into the flowers and panted. 

“I don’t have super strength like you.” Sam groans and sits back up. “And we weigh the same. But I’m gonna try again.” 

He stands up and pushes his sleeves up and his glasses up his nose and rubs his hands together. 

“Here it goes.” He says. 

He yells and gives Keira a hard push, this time it moves her on the swing but when she swings back it hits Sam in the face and knocks him out on the ground with a bloody nose. 

“Sammy!” Keira exclaims and slides off of the swing. 

Laura looked around the tree trunk from where she was trying to climb it and gasped when she looked at her brother lying motionless on the ground. Pidge and Lance immediately rushed over, wanting to see the damage but when they reached him, Keira was already kneeling down by his side, placing her hand on his forehead. 

Pidge and Lance watched in amazement as her pink markings that matched her mother’s glowed and two new ones on her cheeks, ones that looked like Krolia’s became visible, and a pink aura formed around their son. Little specks of quintessence floated up from their bodies. They both stopped glowing and Keira’s purple cheek markings faded away. Sam groaned and blinked a few times to open his eyes. 

“How did I get on the ground?” He asks. 

“Sammy!” Pidge exclaims and tears up. 

“Thank God!” Lance says and scoops up his son in his arms and hugs him tight. 

Pidge went around the tree to see Keira’s mother, her best friend Queen Allura sitting on the side of her legs while watching her 1 year old son Alfor II eat the edible berries from the flowers. 

“Allura did you hear or sense what your daughter did?” Pidge asks her. 

“I did.” Allura says and smiles up at Pidge. “I can also sense that using her powers to heal still takes a lot out of her since she’s young and doesn’t have as much quintessence as I do.” 

Allura holds out her arm to her daughter and the young raven-haired hybrid yawns before collapsing on her knees and resting her head on her mother’s lap before sticking her thumb in her mouth as she goes to sleep. Pidge smiles at the young girl who healed her son.

“To think that six years ago you and Keith were dead set on not having any kids.” Pidge says. “If that was still the case my son could have brain damage. So thanks for having her.” 

“You’re welcome.” Allura says and strokes her daughter’s hair. “Some accidents are happy ones.” She says fondly. 

“And him?” Pidge asks, gesturing to the baby wearing a Blue Lion onesie. 

“He was slightly more planned than this one.” Allura says and pets Keira’s head. “At least with him things were relatively calm with the kingdom and the coalition. So we had the time and we were bouncing around the idea of having another child. Mainly so Keira could have someone to play with.”

Alfor grunted and stood up on his still chubby legs and took a few quick waddling steps towards another berry filled flower before collapsing on his knees and stuffing his mouth with the fruit. Pidge laughed when she noticed his small white baby hairs starting to grow longer on the back of his head. 

“Looks like Krolia was right.” Pidge says. “The mullet is a curse in their family. And now it’s in yours.” 

Allura giggled and gently stroked her son’s starlight hair. He looked up at her with big, curious onyx eyes as he shoved his hand in his mouth to suck on the berries. 

“Apparently Keith was starting to get a mullet when he was a baby too.” Allura says and then sighs and looks sadly at her lap. 

“You really miss him huh?” Pidge asks and sits down next to Allura. 

“I miss him so much it hurts.” Allura says. “The first time he left with the blades full time was so long ago, and back then my heartbreak from his absence was more of a dull throb since I hadn’t fully realized my true feelings for him yet. But now we’re married and have two kids... Every time I see them I think of him. Especially Alfor. Keith had to leave just days after he was born. He only got to hold him once or twice before the blades took him from our kingdom and from me!” Allura says and clenches her fist in anger. “Why can’t the Galra just surrender?” Allura asks. “Those groups that just won’t give up their quest for power are the reason Keith had to leave. Our best chance at fully uniting the Galra is to have someone to unite them behind, and given Keith’s heroic status as a paladin and his leadership skills as pilot of the Black Lion and King of New Altea make him the best option and I can handle ruling our kingdom on my own in his absence but I’m starting to get worried. It’s been nearly a year since he left. And the few reports I’ve heard from the other coalition leaders of the status of rounding up the rogue factions have mentioned that there’s been more than one instance where things have gotten violent! I know he’s a capable warrior but what if he’s hurt? Or worse...” 

“Hey.” Lance says and Allura looks up at him. 

He smiled kindly at her as she wiped her tears. 

“He promised he’d come back to you right?” Lance asks and she nods. “He’s never broken that promise to you before has he?” She shakes her head no. “Then there’s no way in hell he’d break that promise now. Especially now that you guys have a family. He’s gonna do whatever it takes to get back to you somehow. I know that.” 

“Thank you Lance.” Allura says and the two share a comforting hug. 

“You’re welcome. Now how would you and the kids like to try some mangos?” Lance asks. 

“Mangos!” Keira shouts and picks her head up from Allura’s lap, now wide awake. 

Alfor picked his head up and made some curious baby whining noises upon hearing what sounded like food. 

The royal family sat in the juniberry field and Allura read them one of her favorite stories from when she was a young girl around Keira’s age. Keira munched on the mango, the juices dripping down her cheeks. Her brother’s face was even messier since he only had two teeth and was basically just sucking the juice and the pulp as he bit it in his mouth. 

The other paladins and their families showed up too to get some fresh fruit. The McClain-Holt clan was currently watching Hunk cut the fruit into slices to learn how to make a proper smoothie and he and Shay’s daughter was helping teach the twins. Shiro and his husband Adam were watching their four year old son Glenn name the plants in the garden while Adam held their newborn daughter Marisol in his arms while Shiro fed her with her bottle using his floating arm.

All of a sudden Keira’s ears perked up and her pink markings glowed and the ones on her cheeks flashed before disappearing. Her head whipped around to the entrance of the garden and her face lit up with joy. 

“Papa!” She shouts and everyone gasps and turns to see Keith walking down the cobblestone path of the garden. 

Allura gasped and followed her daughter’s gaze and her heart hammered in her chest as she set eyes on her husband, her King. 

He wore a black cloak over his BOM leader uniform, which hugged him a bit tighter now since he had acquired some more muscle in the year he was gone due to all the fights and skirmishes. His hair had gotten longer too and he now tied it back into a ponytail. 

“Papa!” Keira shouts again and sprints towards her father. 

“My little princess!” Keith says and drops to his knees to embrace her as she hurls herself into his chest. 

He hugs her tightly in his arms and presses a kiss to the top of her head. Then he pulls back to fully study her and tears form in the corners of his eyes. 

“You’ve gotten so big since I last saw you.” Keith says. 

“I grew a whole three inches!” Keira says proudly. “Oh and I lost three baby teeth!” She says and pulls back her lips to show him her mouth. “And I learned new alchemy stuff! Wanna see?” 

“I definitely do.” He says and messes up her hair with his hand. “But I want to see your little brother and your mother first.” 

He stands up and sees Lance approaching him with a frown on his face. 

“What do you want?” Keith asks. 

“How do we know you’re the real Keith?” Lance asks. “I mean the Keith I know that left a year ago is nowhere near as buff and grizzled-” 

“I don’t have time for this Lance.” He snaps and pushes past him and heads towards his wife and son in the juniberry field. 

“Hey everybody Keith’s back!” Lance says and everyone cheers and claps. 

All of them wanted to rush to Keith and give him a hug and welcome him back after being gone for so long, but they all refrained because they could tell how desperately Keith wanted to see his wife, and none of them would even think of delaying their reunion any longer than it already was. 

“Allura...” Keith said as he approached her in the field. 

“Keith...” Allura sighed and held her hand over her chest. 

She opened her mouth to speak again but he fell to his knees at her side and quickly silenced her with a deep and loving kiss as he cupped her cheek in his hand. Allura felt a feeling of warmth radiate from her chest throughout her body and she moaned into the kiss. He broke for air and she attempted to speak again but she found herself silenced once more by another kiss from her husband. She smiled against his lips while the other paladins gave wolf whistles and applauded their reunion. 

Finally Keith broke away from her so he could look at her face and study her features for anything that might have changed while he was gone. But she was still as beautiful as the day he left her. He rests his forehead against hers and lets out a sigh of guilt. 

“Please forgive me.” Keith breathes. “I was gone for far too long. I must have made you and the kids so worried. I promised you that I’d never leave you again when we said our vows, and I broke that promise. So if you hate me now, I’d understand.” 

“Oh Keith my love...” Allura says and cups his cheek. “Back then I may have held it against you but our love is stronger now. I know that this time you wanted to come back to me as quickly as you could. I would wait another 10,000 years for you if I had to.” 

“I promise you’ll never have to wait anywhere near as long as that to see me again.” He says and the two of them giggle. 

He hears some small baby grunts and looks down and sees his son grab his knee. 

“There’s my little prince.” Keith says and smiles as he picks up his son in his arms and holds him up. “But you’re not so little anymore...” He says and tears up. “You were about a quarter of the size when I held you in my arms after you were born.” Keith says and cradles his son in his arms. 

“His hair may be my color but he’s starting to get your mullet.” Allura says and shows Keith the long hairs growing on the back of his neck. 

“It’s a curse.” He says and laughs. “I hope you don’t mind.” 

“If I minded I would have never married and had two kids with you.” Allura reminds him and kisses him again. Keith moaned softly into the kiss. “Although I absolutely have to do something about that rat’s tail you have growing back there...” Keith let out a short laugh and shook his head. 

“I’ll trim it soon I promise.” He says. “I was too busy traveling and fighting to really keep it tamed. It was easier to let it grow out.” He explains. 

Alfor squirms in Keith’s arms and opens his mouth. Keith gasps when he sees his son’s teeth. 

“He has teeth now too...” Keith breathes. 

This time tears did fall from his eyes and he looked up at Allura and gave a hard swallow before speaking. 

“I’ve missed too much by being gone for a year.” He says. “I want to be there with you watching our kids grow up. So even though my mission isn’t over yet, I’m gonna tell them to figure out a way to do it without having me leave because I am not going to abandon you and our kids like my mom did to me and my pop. I know it’s for the good of the universe but the Galra can sort themselves out without me, we built a kingdom and a family together that I love more than anything in this world, so I’m staying with you for as long as I can because my heart broke every day I was away from you and our kids, and I don’t think I can ever go through that pain again, I love you too much.” 

“I love you too Keith.” Allura says and kisses him deeply. “You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say such things.” She says and they kiss once more. 

“They’re true.” Keith says. “My allegiance is to you above all else, and I’ll never forget that again.” 

“Oh Keith...” Allura sighs and kisses him again. 

It’s amazing how fast things grow in such little time when you give them the amount of love and care that they need. And even in places where you don’t expect to find anything, you just might find the key to a lifetime of happiness. 


	6. Snow Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge and Keith take Lance and Allura out to have fun for their first snow. Lance and Allura are both freaking out over the ice shavings falling from the sky and Pidge and Keith can’t get over how cute they are. Will Keith and Allura be able to help Pidge and Lance together on this “double date”? Oh and of course there’s gonna be a snowball fight too. That’s just a given. And hot chocolate :) Gotta have hot chocolate when it’s snowing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of the first snow of winter where I live, have this fluffy double date fic! It's also fun to listen to Sleigh Ride by Debbie Gibson while reading this. That's what I did while writing it XD. Enjoy!

The day starts when Allura is woken up by the mice jumping frantically around her. They point to her window in her room in the Garrison Center that they were staying in a Northern part of Earth. She sits straight up in bed when she sees the small flakes falling from the sky. She immediately gets out of bed and goes to find Keith.

Keith is sleeping soundly in his bed, snoring occasionally and cuddling Cosmo when suddenly Allura comes crashing into his room shouting his name over and over and jumping on him in bed and shaking him, making him jolt awake.

"Whoa! Allura what the quiznack! What's going on?" He asks then yawns and runs his hand through his messy bangs.

"Something awful is going on outside! I think we might be under attack!" She exclaims.

Keith's eyes widen and he quickly turns to grab his bayard and knife from his bedside stand and then he sighs in relief when he sees it's just snowing and he relaxes and starts to chuckle.

"Keith! This is not a laughing matter! We need to wake the others at once-" Allura starts but Keith cuts her off.

"Allura is that white stuff falling from the sky outside what you're worried about?" She nods and he smiles at her and laughs. "'Lura that's just snow."

"Snow?" She asks, confused and Keith's smile falls.

"You didn't have snow on Altea did you?" He asks.

She shakes her head no.

"What is it?" She asks.

"It's like frozen water that falls from the sky." Keith says.

"That sounds dangerous. Doesn't the ice hurt you when it falls on you?" She asks.

"No that's hail." Keith says. "Snow is different. Come on I'll show you." He says and takes her hand and leads her over to the window. "See how it's falling slowly and looks like little tiny flakes?" Keith asks and she nods. "It's basically like falling ice shavings."

"Oh, I see. How fascinating!" She says then gasps. "Look at these intricate designs..." She says and touches the frost patterns on the window. "Is this snow too?"

"No. That's called frost. The water in the air freezes in these patterns on the window when it's cold out." Keith explains to her.

"It's beautiful..." Allura says.

"Yeah, it sure is." He says, his eyes never leaving her.

He frowns when he sees the mice purr and Plachu meow and make a scratching motion with his paw while Platt and Chuchule make a heart with their tails. He shoos them away with his foot. He hears Allura gasp and then turns to see her watching with rapt attention as she sees some Garrison students going outside with sleds and inner tubes meant for going down hills. Some students were already enjoying their ride down the hill and Allura smiled and bounced on the balls of her feet.

"That looks like fun! Can we go-oh wait..." She says and then her shoulders slump. "We have training today..." She says in a dejected tone and looks down at the floor.

Keith felt guilt wash over him and his heart sunk when he saw how longingly she was looking at the Winter Wonderland outside.

"Well uh...We could just push it to tomorrow?" He suggests and she turns to him. "Or just cancel it entirely so it doesn't mess with the schedule-"

"Keith, that's very sweet but as a leader you have to remain impartial. You can't go around cancelling important things for me just because we're romantically involved." Allura says and blushes.

Keith does too. They only recently became official, so every time one of them brings it up it sparks an excitement in their hearts.

"I know, and I try not to but I am also the leader, and you are my princess." He says and strokes her cheek. "I can use my power to spoil my girlfriend a little bit can't I?" He asks.

"I suppose." Allura says and shifts her weight from leg to leg.

She lets out a soft gasp when Keith gives her a quick peck before heading over to the phone in his room.

Pidge was tucked warmly into her blankets, surrounded by her trash fluffs, completely oblivious to the dazzling white snow outside and wrapped in her own little warm green cocoon. That is until hurricane Lance came crashing through her door.

"PIDGE!" He screams and belly flops on top of the lump of blankets that housed his girlfriend under them.

She screamed and then he did too as the force of their collision made them both roll off of the bed and onto the floor.

"Lance what the quiznack!" Pidge shouts at him and hits him in the face with her pillow. "You gave me a heart attack! What's going on!"

"Snow!" Lance exclaims.

"Ah!" Pidge yelps as Lance grabs her arms and yanks her up off of the ground and drags her to the window.

"Snow! See look it's snowing!" He exclaims and bounces happily on his feet.

"Yeah it's snowing." Pidge says and yawns, rubbing sleep from one of her eyes. "This happens every year why are you freaking out so much over...oh yeah..." She says to herself when she remembers where he's from. "You've never seen snow before have you?"

"I mean I've seen it on TV for Christmas specials and stuff but I've never seen it in person no." Lance says.

Pidge blushes when she sees Lance tracing the frost patterns on the window. Damn he was too cute for his own good. But she could never tell him that. At least not now. She was sure there was still a scar left on his heart from when Allura stopped returning his affections and went after Keith.

"Oh my God Pidge we need to go sledding!" Lance says and points at the students who were sledding down the big hill.

"Well that would be fun." Pidge says and smiles. "But we have training today remember-"

They heard the phone beep and Keith's voice came on.

"Hey guys! So I know I scheduled a training session for today but since it's snowing outside I thought I'd just cancel it and let us all go have some fun out in the snow." Keith says.

Lance cheers and Pidge swears she could hear Allura cheering from Keith's end of the line.

Said princess is currently hanging off of him, her arms wrapped around his shoulders and she peppers his neck and cheek with kisses.

"Thank you so much Keith!" She exclaims. "You're the best boyfriend ever!" She squeals and gives him one last big kiss that squishes one of his eyes shut and she takes his hand and pulls him to the door. "Come on! Let's go play in the snow!"

"Whoa whoa whoa slow down there princess." Keith says and pulls her back into his chest. "It's freezing out there. You can't just go running outside, we've got to get you all bundled up first." He says and boops her nose with his finger.

Pidge and Lance walked outside to go to the hill. Lance wore a blue jacket and hat that covered his ears with black jeans and blue snow boots while Pidge wore similar attire except she had green ear muffs on in addition to her hat and she had a big green scarf wrapped around her neck.

Lance blushed from how cute Pidge looked all bundled up like a little green burrito. He noticed she liked to look like a burrito a lot. In her blankets and now in her snow clothes...

"Hey Pidge you're really bundled up there girl." Lance says. "Are you cold?"

"No Lance. In fact I'm feeling too hot. That's why I bundled myself up in all of these layers." Pidge says sarcastically.

Lance just laughs, unable to take her seriously when she's bundled up like an angry green burrito. She looks too adorable he can't help it! Her face turns red and she tries to hide it in her scarf.

She gasps when Lance swings an arm around her from her side, pulling her closer to him.

"Hey don't worry." He says and smiles. "If you ever get too cold I'll hold you tight and keep you warm."

Pidge's face turned even redder and even Lance's cheeks felt a bit hot. Thankfully it started snowing again and Lance gasped in amazement, successfully distracted from addressing why he wished to hold Pidge so close. He bounced on the balls of his feet and looked up at the sky with wonder as the snowflakes fell towards him.

"It's so beautiful!" He says.

He sticks out his tongue and catches one on it.

"So much better than the movies!" He exclaims and Pidge smiles brightly at him.

She always got a warm feeling in her chest whenever she saw him happy, and he was ecstatic right now! She was about to say something to him when the sound of their leader's laughter from the front door of the Garrison residential center carried over in the wind and they turned and saw him and Allura.

"Don't laugh at me!" Allura huffs from the doorway, pouting and crossing her arms as Keith stood on the path with Kosmo.

Both she and Keith were dressed in similar attire as Pidge in Lance except Keith was in red and Allura was in pink. The mice all had tiny hats and matching scarves and they hid in the warmth of the princess's scarf.

"I have every reason to be scared." Allura protests and stomps her foot. "On Altea our rain was flaming rocks!"

"Yeah but these are harmless ice shavings that melt when they touch your face." Keith reminds her. "See!" He says and tilts his head and lets one fall on his cheek.

Allura blushes when she sees how cute he looks with his head tilted like that. She also bites her lip and plays with her scarf when she sees how exceptionally cute he looked with little snowflakes in his bangs as well.

"Come over here and kiss me." She requests sweetly.

He smiles at her and shakes his head no.

"I won't come over there to kiss you, but if you come out here I will kiss you." He says and holds his arms out for her.

She bit her lip and stepped a bit closer to the doorway, considering the option Keith had presented her with. She watched Kosmo bounding through the snow that covered the lawn next to them and decided to be brave. She quickly stepped out of the doorway and ran into Keith's arms, hiding her face in his chest.

Keith laughed and stumbled backwards a bit as she collided with him but nevertheless he held her arms and looked down at her. Pidge and Lance couldn't help but smile at how cute they looked together.

"Allura you're fine." He coaxes. "See you've got snowflakes on you now and nothing bad is happening."

Allura slowly picks her head up and looks at her hands, covered by pink mittens and she studies the strange little flakes that fell on them. She looked up at the sky and winced from the cold when a snowflake landed on her nose. Keith quickly remedied it by kissing her nose. She blushed then did the same for him when a snowflake landed on his nose, causing a faint blush to form on his cheeks.

She adjusted to the feeling of the cold snowflakes melting on her pretty quickly after that and then she began to laugh and she hopped in a circle and twirled in it as the snow fell around her and got in her hair. She then noticed Lance and Pidge and ran over to them, beaming with excitement just like Lance.

"This is incredible!" Allura exclaims.

"I know right! There's frozen water falling from the sky!" Lance exclaims.

Keith scratches the back of his neck while looking at Pidge, both of them blushing from the antics of the people they loved.

Lance and Allura jumped up and down in front of each other, trying to catch as many snowflakes as they could in their hands and on their tongues, making it a competition to see who could get more.

"Wow. I've never seen someone get so excited over frozen water." Pidge says and Keith lets out a short laugh.

"The first time's always exciting. Let them enjoy it." Keith suggests.

"That's what she said." Pidge jokes and smirks at him.

Keith gave her shoulder a shove while she laughed. He turned his head when he heard Allura scream. She was laying down in the snow on the lawn, Kosmo looking between her and his owner, with his tail between his legs and a guilty look on his face. Keith sighed and shook his head, about to make his way over to her when-

"Snow angels!" Lance exclaimed and flopped into the snow next to Allura.

The princess watched as Lance started pushing the snow with his legs and arms and mimicked his actions. Lance sat up and so did she and they both looked down at their work.

"Hey yours looks pretty good!" Lance says.

"Thank you." Allura says. "So does yours."

A black glove comes into her vision and she turns to see Keith offering his hand to her to help her up.

"You okay?" He asks.

"I'm fine." She smiles and takes his hand.

He yelps as she pulls him down into the snow with her. They both laugh as she lays down on top of him and smile while she caresses his cheek. She closes her eyes and kisses him. Keith grunts softly and closes his as well.

Lance's smile fell and he looked down at the snow as they kissed. He looked up when Pidge's green mitten came in front of his face. He looked up at her and smirked.

"You want me to pull you down into the snow and make out with you too?" He asks.

Pidge shrieks and pulls her hand back and jumping back from him, her face as red as his lion. Lance laughed and couldn't help but blush as well.

"I'm just kidding." He says. "Come on let's go sledding before we get too cold out here." He says.

"You two are going sledding too!?" Allura exclaims, sitting up and smiling at them, her hands still pressing on Keith's chest.

"Yeah." Pidge says. "Are you guys coming too?"

"Yes. Keith promised he'd teach me all about Earth snow traditions." She says and Keith couldn't help but chuckle from how cute she was being.

Kosmo pulled their sled over to him in his mouth, the mice were now on his back and waving at Keith and Allura. An idea popped into his head and he stood up and helped Allura up and brought her over to the sled.

"How are we going to sled here?" Allura asks. "The hill is all the way over there."

"I know." Keith says. "That's why Kosmo is going to pull us over there." He tells her as she sits on the sled.

"Wait what-" Her eyes widen and Keith quickly gets behind her.

He held her securely in his arms then whistled at Kosmo and he took off, pulling them across the lawn towards the hill.

"Race you guys there!" He calls over his shoulder at Pidge and Lance.

The two of them looked at each other before taking off after their leader and princess.

Keith and Allura obviously beat them to the hill and Keith was trying to console his terrified who at the last minute had gotten cold feet (both figuratively and literally) and was now refusing to go down the hill.

"Oh come on 'Lura you were all for it a few minutes ago!" He says.

"That was before I saw how steep it was!" She retorts. "What if I fall?!" She exclaims and looks at him, her eyes wide with terror.

"The snow will break it. You'll just get a little cold for a bit that's all." Keith assures her and holds her forearms. "I won't let you get hurt I promise."

Allura blushed and looked away from him shyly and Keith while he inched closer to her.

"If you want I'll climb on there with you and we'll go down together." He says and squeezes her hand.

She smiles and nods at him.

"I'd like that a lot." She says and he kisses her forehead and climbs on the sled behind her.

"Hold on tight." He instructs and she grips the sides of the sled. "Here we go!"

She shrieks and presses herself back into Keith as he pushes them down the hill with his feet. She yelped at first then smiled and giggled as she experienced the thrill of going downhill in a sled.

They reached the bottom and she turned around tugged on Keith's scarf and gave him a fierce kiss. He grunted in surprise and blushed as he looked at her.

"That was exhilarating!" She says. "Let's go again!"

"Whatever you want princess." He smiles.

They reach the top of the hill to find Pidge and Lance there too. They were both bending over, panting to catch their breath when they saw Keith and Allura come back up the hill.

"So I see we won the race." Keith says smugly.

"You have a teleporting dog!" Lance scolds him.

"He's a wolf." Keith reminds him.

"Whatever." Lance says and crosses his arms. "So this is the hill?"

There was a slight nervousness in his voice.

"Yep! This is the place we'll be sledding on!" Pidge exclaims happily and claps him on the back, making him gulp.

"You okay there buddy?" Pidge asks.

"Oh yeah I'm fine!" Lance exclaims and laughs nervously. "Totally fine!"

"You're scared of heights aren't you?" Pidge asks him.

"No!" He says and blushes and looks away.

"Okay then." Pidge says. "Then you should have no problem going down this hill."

Lance blushed and started sweating. Pidge laughed and brought the inner-tube over to the top of the hill.

"Hop on!" She says and gestures to it.

"Uh..." Lance starts.

"Don't be scared Lance." Allura says and smiles at him. "It's not as bad as it looks at first."

"Yeah you've got nothing to be scared of Lance." Pidge says. "If you want I'll ride it with you."

Lance smiled softly at her and Pidge sat down on the tube and Lance sat behind her, holding her waist. Pidge blushed and they pushed off of the ground and Lance screamed as they soared down it. Pidge used one of her legs to slow them down and they skidded to a stop at the bottom.

"That was so much fun!" Lance screamed.

"Good. I'm glad you enjoyed it." Pidge says and smiles at him.

"Whee!" Allura cheered as she and Keith skidded to a halt next to them. "This is so fun! Again! Again!" She chants and grips his arms.

"Alright! Alright, we'll go again." Keith says and takes Allura's hand and leads her back up the hill.

They go down it a few more times, occasionally switching up the partnership. Keith and Lance convinced Allura and Pidge to go down together and both girls squealed as they went down the hill. They reached the bottom and Kosmo teleported them back up to the top.

Keith and Lance went next, Lance screaming as he flew down the hill with Keith steering them around any bumps or divots in the snow that could cause them to go flying. But Keith being the thrill seeker that he was, steered them towards a snowbank that had been worn down by people using it as a hill and Lance held onto Keith tight as they went over it. Both of them landed in the snow. Pidge and Allura ran down to the boys. Keith came up laughing but Lance did not seem particularly amused.

"That's it!" He exclaims. "I'm riding with Allura next!"

So he and Allura rode down the hill together, and ended up the same as he and Keith because she wanted to try his move as well. Keith and Pidge both cheered as they went over the snowbank together and crashed into the snow.

A little while later while the others were still sledding, Pidge began constructing a snowman.

Allura noticed after her sixth ride down the hill and when Pidge described to her what a snowman was, the princess instantly wanted to construct one of her own. So Keith gathered some snow for her to use to get started.,

"'Lura what are you doing?" Keith asks, watching his girlfriend use a laser device to take the circumference of the bottom part of the snowman they just made.

"Pidge what's with the measuring tape?" Lance asks.

"I need to make sure the base is proportionally correct to ensure that it won't fall over when we build on it." Pidge and Allura tell the boys.

They both look at each other when they realize they said the same thing and high-five. Lance and Keith roll their eyes and scoff at their women's antics.

"What are you boys doing standing around!" Pidge and Allura bark at their men. "Go get more snow!"

Keith and Lance both sigh and walk off to get more snow for their girls. Pidge and Allura turn to each other and giggle as the boys go to bring them more materials for their snowmen. The finished products were both equally cute in their own ways.

Allura didn't know that the carrot was supposed to be the nose, and instead the bottom tip of it was sticking out of the snowman's abdomen as one of the buttons. At least she got the sticks as arms part right. And the face looked pretty good too. But Pidge and Lance were still snickering about the carrot in his chest.

"Oh look at that I've been impaled." Lance says, mimicking Olaf from Frozen and Pidge falls over onto the snow and starts laughing.

"It's not that funny." Allura pouts and crosses her arms. "And yours isn't much better!"

"It's hilarious!" Pidge says. "Maybe we should find some other vegetables for your snowman's vest! Or we could use them to make a real one for you-Ah!" He yelps as he gets hit in the chest with a snowball.

"Oh look at that you've been impaled." Allura counters and huffs, turning her nose up in the air.

Keith rubs her arms, trying to soothe her but then she shrieks and cowers in his arms. Keith frowns when he sees Lance tossing a snowball up and down in the air while smirking at them.

"Oh now it's war." Keith smirks

It was an intense battle indeed. Pidge was hard to hit because she was quick and moved quickly. But on occasion Keith or Allura would lock onto her but Lance would take the hit for her. Same story with Keith and Allura.

Allura had a good arm. She just had trouble making the snowballs. Truth be told Lance had some difficulty too. So they both called a temporary truce so they could teach them how to throw snowballs.

"I'm covered in snow." Allura giggled and looked down at her jacket.

"You can barely even see the snow." Keith says and cups Allura's cheek. "It matches your hair..."

He leans into kiss her as she blushes and she closes her eyes and prepares to meet Keith's lips with her own. But the moment is spoiled as Pidge and Lance ambush them in their fort with snowballs.

They both scream and Allura cowers in Keith's arms as he shields her from the snowballs.

"Alright we surrender!" Keith calls up to them and Lance picks up Pidge and spins her around.

"Yeah! We did it pidgeon!" He exclaims and Pidge laughs.

They both look at each other and blush. She may be covered in cold snow, but being in Lance's arms made her feel incredibly warm. Lance looked at her and his expression began to grow serious. A single snowflake fell onto Pidge's nose and her face scrunched up cutely and she sneezed. It wasn't a cute kitten sneeze like Allura's were, but it made him blush all the same.

As Pidge rubbed her nose she looked up and saw that Lance was still staring at her.

"What is it Lance?" She asks.

He says nothing and she gulps as he begins to lean in closer to her face, his gaze on her lips. Pidge's heart raced a mile a minute and she stood on her tip toes to help close the distance-

"Hey guys what's up!" They hear Hunk shout.

The look that Pidge gave Hunk sent shivers down his spine. Shay noticed and held her boyfriend's hand for support. Lance's face was bright red and he was scratching the back of his neck, wondering if he really just tried to kiss Pidge.

"I see you guys are enjoying the snow!" Hunk says.

"Yeah we're having lots of fun!" Keith says and stands up.

He brushes the snow from his pants and then offers Allura his hand and helps her stand up as well.

"This is my first time experiencing it!" Allura exclaims. "It's truly magical..."

"Yes I understand." Shay says. "I have never experienced this kind of weather before either."

She held out her hand and watched in awe as a snowflake melted on it.

"It's wonderful." Shay says.

"You know Shay and I are on our way back from this nearby pub that's having a winter festival since it's the first snow of the winter." Hunk says. "You guys should go check it out! They're giving out free hot chocolate at the bar and they have Voltron themed gingerbread cookie cut outs that you can make yourself!"

"Gingerbread cookies!" Lance exclaims.

"Hot chocolate!" Pidge gasps.

They both look at each other and grin excitedly.

"Let's go!" They both cheer at the same time and run down the road together towards the pub.

"I know what cookies are but what is hot chocolate?" Allura asks him.

"It's a type of chocolate that you can drink." Keith explains.

Allura's eyes light up and she immediately grabs his hand and drags him towards the direction of this pub.

"Let's go get some then!" She says and Keith shakes his head and lets out a short laugh while smiling at her adoringly.

"Of course. I could use a nice drink to warm me up." He agrees.

The four of them walk inside the pub and everything about it screams winter log cabin. The entire place has wooden walls and floors, and tables and benches for the booths. Pidge and Lance take off their coats and hang them on some hangers by the door like the other patrons had.

Lance was wearing a blue turtleneck long-sleeved t-shirt and Pidge was wearing a green wool sweater. Keith wore a similar one to Pidge's but in red and it was also a turtleneck like Lance's.

Keith takes off Allura's coat then blushes when he sees the sweater she's wearing underneath. It was a fluffy pink one with some slight glitter on it and it showed her bare shoulders and folded over half of her chest, upper arms and back.

"T-this is what you chose to wear?" Keith asks and blushes.

"Yes. It's nice and cozy." Allura says and smiles, hugging her arms and smiling at Keith. "You told me to pick out a sweater."

"Yeah but-" Keith starts but gets cut off by Lance and Pidge.

"Hot chocolate!" They both exclaim and rush over to the bar.

They had all sorts of different recipes there. Even peppermint and peanut butter! Pidge asked if she could get both combined and when the bar tender told her yes, her eyes had never lit up so brightly. The only time Lance had ever seen that happen is when she looked at him.

Allura went over to the bar while Keith said he'd find them a booth and join her later. Pidge and Lance had already moved to one and were working on decorating their gingerbread cookies to look like the lions. Pidge got some frosting on her face after scratching an itch and she shrieked as Lance leaned in and licked the frosting off of her face.

"Lance! What the quiznack!" She scolds him.

"What?" Lance asks. "I was just helping you clean up." He says and wiggles his eyebrows at her.

She growls but then turns away from him and Keith can see her blushing and touching the spot on her cheek where Lance had licked her. He noticed Lance rubbing his lips and blushing as well. He and Allura had to get them together. He felt bad for taking Allura from Lance, even though Lance was the one that broke up with her in the first place. Keith thought he got together with Allura much quicker than he should have and he could tell it was hurting Lance even though he didn't show it, and poor Pidge had been pining for him since they met at the Garrison. They were his family and he cared about them both. He wanted them to be as happy as he and Allura were together and he knew them well enough to know that they would be. Speaking of his princess, he turned to the bar to find her and he growled and his blood boiled at what he saw.

She was intently reading a bar menu, trying to figure out which hot chocolate to order when a glass mug with hot chocolate, marshmallows and raspberries, was pushed across the wooden counter in her direction.

"Oh I didn't order anything." Allura says politely to the bartender.

"I know." He says. "That nice boy over there ordered it for you." He says and nods to her right.

She looks and smiles when she sees James Griffin smiling at her. She waves at him and he winks and confidently strides over to her and sits in the bar stool next to her.

"Hey princess, that top looks really cute on you." He says.

"Oh thank you Mr. Griffin!" She says. "For both the drink and the compliment."

"You're welcome princess." He says. "And please call me James." He insists.

"Okay." Allura says cheerily.

Allura's about to take a sip from her mug when her view of James is blocked by Keith's red sweater.

"Hey baby." He says and kisses the top of her head. "I see you already ordered."

"Oh I didn't order this." Allura says. "James was kind enough to get it for me."

"Oh really?" Keith says happily while turning an arching an eyebrow at James, glaring at him. "How kind of him."

James smiled sheepishly at Keith and beads of sweat started rolling down his face. Keith reached into his pocket for something and James yelped and cowered, thinking that Keith was going to pull out his knife on him or worse. This was Keith's girl he was flirting with after all, he was seriously regretting his decision. But instead he just noticed some cash placed at his spot in front of him and looked up to see Keith putting away his wallet.

"Thanks for buying her some hot chocolate but I'd feel bad if you spent money on her for me." Keith says and genuinely smiles at him. "She is my girlfriend after all. If anyone's paying for her drink it should be me." He adds a bit more sternly as he laces his hand in Allura's then brings the back of it to his mouth and places a gentle kiss on it.

"How chivalrous of you." She tells him sweetly and pulls him towards her with their clasped hands for a tender and loving kiss. "I'll head over to Lance and Pidge. Don't be too long." She tells him.

He smiles and kisses her again.

"I've learned from the past to never keep you waiting for long." He says and leans down and captures her lips in his again before parting and letting her walk back over to the booth.

Keith sat down at the stool she was in and smiled at James.

"Better luck next time buddy." He says smugly.

James just smirks and shakes his head at his former rival.

"Ooo that one looks kinda fancy." Pidge says and eyes Keith's mug when he comes to join them in the booth.

He slid into the bench next to Allura and wrapped his arm around her and kissed her temple before turning to his glass mug.

"Yeah. Kind of unnecessary if you ask me but hey, I don't work here." He says casually and sips from his mug.

"Can I try some?" Pidge asks.

"Sure. If you want." Keith says and smirks as he pushes the mug across the table to the eagerly awaiting Green Paladin.

She takes a sip and as soon as it gets in her mouth her face scrunches up and she sets the mug down.

"You've gotta swallow Pidge." Keith says.

She does with some difficulty and coughs a bit more while Lance holds her arms and looks at her with concern.

"Pidge are you okay?" He asks softly.

"Oh God that burns what is that?" She asks Keith.

"The bourbon probably." He says and takes another sip.

"You're drinking spiked hot chocolate?" Lance asks. "Do you have a fake on you or something, how did you manage to swing that?"

"Two year time jump for me in the quantum abyss." Keith reminds him. "I'm 21 now so I can drink all the booze I want." He says and Lance pouts while Keith takes another big gulp of his hot chocolate.

Lance takes a Black Lion gingerbread cookie that he and Pidge made while waiting for Allura and Keith and he bites the head off of it. Keith frowned at him until Allura kissed the corner of his mouth and he smiled again.

"I wish the waiter would have let me have some." Allura says and pouts. "Wherever we go I'm never allowed to have anything alcoholic. I'm well over 21 years old! But apparently without one of those little cards that allows you to drive cars here on Earth they can't confirm my age so they won't let me have anything."

"Yeah unfortunately most Earth bars are like that." Keith says and sighs. "I'll teach you how to drive so you can get your license and then we can go out on dates at bars."

"Really?" Allura asks and her face lights up.

"Yeah, totally." Keith says. "You should have some form of Earth ID on you for when you're here on coalition and Voltron business." Then he leaned into her ear to whisper something in it. "And it would give us an excuse to spend some alone time together...in a car, perhaps with tinted windows-"

She hit his arm and he pulled back, both of them blushing and laughing.

"Until then you're welcome to take a sip of whatever I'm having when they're not looking." Keith says and nods to a waiter.

Allura giggles and looks around before grabbing Keith's mug and taking a gulp.

He was about to warn her to take it slow since she's not used to Earth alcohol but she swallows with no problem and sets the mug back down in front of Keith. The three paladins look at her with shocked expressions.

"What?" Allura asks. "Nunvil is ten times stronger than anything you have here on Earth. This is nothing to me."

"I can see that..." Pidge says and re-adjusts her glasses while Lance and Keith just stare at her in awe.

Allura just giggles then looks between Pidge and Lance and a mischievous smile comes on her face.

"So since Keith and I are dating, and we've spent the day doing various activities with you and Lance." Allura says and looks between the two paladins who arched their eyebrows at her. "I believe this constitutes as something you humans call a double date?"

Lance and Pidge choked on their hot chocolate and cookies.

"A DATE!?" They exclaimed.

Their faces were both bright red and they looked from the princess to each other and then back at the princess. Keith was blushing a bit too and he smirked proudly at how Allura had gotten such great reactions from the paladins who were too oblivious to admit their feelings for each other.

"We're not-" Pidge stammers.

"Yeah no there's no way I'd be dating Pidge." Lance says and scoffs.

"You mean you wouldn't want to go on a date with me?" Pidge asks and her bottom lip quivers.

Oh no! No no no no!" Lance quickly corrects himself. "Of course I would!"

"So you do want to go on a date with me?" She asks.

"I uh...well I...hey Keith let's go play some pool!" Lance exclaims and drags Keith over to the pool table.

Pidge sighs and stares sadly at her cookie while the boys go off to play their game.

"What's wrong Pidge?" Allura asks. "I can tell that there's something bothering you, what is it?"

"Do you think that Lance would ever like me?" Pidge asks Allura.

"Pidge what are you talking about of course he likes you!" Allura tells her.

"I mean like how he used to like you." Pidge says with a slight hint of annoyance in her tone.

"Oh..." Allura says and looks down at her mug and blushes. "Well he doesn't anymore."

"Yeah, that's why you guys broke up right?" Pidge asks.

"Yes but there's a bit more to the story." Allura says and plays with a lock of her hair.

"Lance did break up with me because we both realized we're not compatible with each other but also because we both began to fall in love with different people..." Allura says. "Me with Keith and Lance with...you." She says.

Pidge nearly chokes on her hot chocolate and she looks at the princess with wide hopeful eyes.

"Seriously?!" She exclaims. "Do you really think he likes me?"

"Well yes I think it's fairly obvious." Allura says. "He's grown very protective of you as of late. And he's always been much more comfortable around you than he has been around me."

"S-so you think that because of that he might like me back?" Pidge asks.

"Yes. All you need to do now is tell him." Allura says and Pidge nods.

Lance noticed some girls checking them out at the pool table. At first he put on his charm but then he noticed that they were checking out his leader, specifically as he bent over to line up his shot. When Keith stood up after hitting into a hole he ran his hand through his hair and the girls giggled and smiled at him. Keith heard them and turned to face them and they all blushed and smiled at him. Keith looked mildly scared and looked back at Lance.

"Why are they staring at me?" He asks.

Lance face palmed and grumbled something in Spanish about how oblivious Keith was before sighing and answering him.

"They're checking you out." He says.

"Checking me out?" Keith asks. "Why? Are they sizing me up to see if I'd be a good training partner or something?"

"Well they definitely want some sort of a workout with you." Lance says and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively at Keith.

He tilted his head like Kosmo did when he was confused.

"Goddamnit Keith they want to date you!" Lance whisper shouts.

"They do?" Keith asks and blushes. "But don't they know I have Allura?"

"Well it's not like you guys made a public announcement or anything." Lance reminds him. "So they probably still think you're single."

"Well I'm not so they're out of luck." Keith says.

Lance smirked and winked at them, making them squeal and giggle and Lance licked his lips and wiggled his eyebrows at them.

Keith just rolled his eyes and set up another shot.

"Back at it again I see?" He asks and hits two balls into the holes.

"Back at it with what?" Lance asks.

"Flirting." Keith tells him and sets up another shot.

This time he missed and Lance came over for his turn.

"Do you think that's the best idea?" Keith asks him.

"Well yeah." Lance says and hits one of his balls into a hole. "I mean I'm single now. I might as well try to get back on the market."

"Yeah but how do you think Pidge would feel about that?" Keith asks and twirls his pool rod while looking at Lance.

"You know how jealous she can get." Keith adds as Lance misses his shot so Keith goes to take his turn.

"Why would she be jealous?" Lance asks.

Keith's frustration at his teammate's obliviousness made him miss his shot. Keith clenched his fists and growled at him.

"Because she likes you dammit!" Keith exclaims and slams his hands on the pool table.

"Wait...Pidge likes me?" Lance asks and blushes.

"Yes!" Keith exclaims. "She's been dropping hints for ages! You really never picked up on any of that?"

"I uh..." Lance starts and then blushes and twirls his pool rod. "God I'm such an idiot. I wish I had noticed sooner. I probably would have given up on Allura had I known..." He says and smiles to himself.

Keith smiled at him.

"Thanks for telling me Keith. You're a good friend." Lance says. "Hey anytime." Keith says and the two boys shake hands. "And you know what...I've got the perfect idea for you to tell her how you feel..." Keith says and rubs his chin.

"This is so much fun!" Allura says and giggles as they trotted along in a horse pulled sleigh through the woods. "Earth nature is fascinating, especially with all of the snow decorating the trees."

"Yeah it is, but you're the one that's out of this world." Keith tells her.

"Oh darling..." Allura sighs and kisses him. "You're so incredibly sweet to me."

She looked back at the sleigh that was pulling Pidge and Lance and smiled.

"You set it up right?" Allura asks.

"Yep. Mistletoe is ready to go." Keith says and he and Allura giggle and watch them sitting in the sleigh together blushing horribly.

They had just looked up and noticed the plant.

"Ah you saw the plant!" The driver says and smiles at them. "You two know what that means..."

Lance cleared his throat.

"Pidge, you don't have to do this if you-" Lance starts.

"I do." Pidge says, finally with enough confidence to speak her mind.

"I really like you Lance. I wouldn't mind kissing you under the mistletoe." She says and looks away from him and blushes.

"Heh. That's funny. I was gonna tell you the exact same thing." Lance says.

Pidge gasps and whips around and Lance plants one on her. They both close their eyes, savoring in the feel of each other's lips as they make up for lost time with their kiss.

"Finally." Keith says. "Now I can rest easy knowing that all of our paladins are happy."

Allura gives his lips and gentle peck.

"I love you Keith." She says.

"I love you too Allura." He says.

"I love you Pidge." Lance says.

"I love you too Lance." Pidge says before they resume kissing.

Keith and Allura did the same. It truly was lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with them.


	7. The Prides of Voltron Part 2/3: Thanksgiving Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The paladins and their kids all come to New Altea for Thanksgiving dinner! Hunk helps everyone cook some food and Keith and Lance go hunting with Shiro for a turkey! Or whatever the Altean version of a turkey is…

 

The royal family sat across from the McClain Holt's as some servants served them lunch.

"Wow, you guys have people that cook your food for you?" Laura asks and her eyes light up as a warm bowl of tomato soup was placed in front of her and her brother.

"Yep!" Keira says cheerfully, thanking the servant that brought her her food. "The royal kitchen works very hard to make yummy things for me, mommy and daddy."

"Wow that's so cool!" Sam says. "I wish we could have servants."

"Well you know in a way," Lance starts. "Chip is kind of a-Ow!" He yelps when his wife hits his arm and he gives her an apologetic smile. "Highly honored member of the family." Lance finishes and Pidge smiles at him.

"We apologize if lunch is a bit small." Allura says. "We know that Hunk is going to be bringing a large feast with him and his family when he arrives, so we don't want anyone filling up too soon."

"Oh I cannot wait to see what Hunk is bringing this year!" Lance exclaims and bangs his fists on the table. "Last year's stuffing were sooo good! I was stuffed."

Everyone laughs at his joke.

"Yeah and the mashed potatoes were the perfect consistency." Pidge remarks.

"The turkey was cooked to perfection." Keith says. "The meat fell right off the bone."

"I loved how he made a special sauce out of the juniberries." Allura says and holds her hands clasped together up to her chest. "They tasted divine!" She sighs happily at the memory.

They all hear a lion roar and look to the window to find the Yellow lion flying towards the castle.

"FOOD!" Everyone exclaims and stands up from the table and runs towards the castle doors.

Hunk, Shay and their daughter Honey along with Shiro walked down the path to the castle. They were surprised when they saw the paladins and their children charge out at them from the castle doors.

"Uncle Hunk! Uncle Hunk!" The kids cheer and run towards him.

"Hey there little lion cubs! How's it going?" Hunk asks the kids. "Oof!" He grunts as the three kids jump on him.

He held them all in his arms and they all looked up at him and giggled.

"I wanna hug daddy too!" Honey says and jumps onto her father and then he and all the kids scream as they topple over onto the path in a pile of laughing kids.

Lance holds out his hand to his best friend and helps him stand up while Keith and Shiro embrace in a hug.

"It's good to see you." Keith says.

"It's good to see you too buddy." Shiro says and pats Keith on the back a few times before pulling away, still clasping his shoulder. "How's family life?" He asks.

"We're great." Keith says with a smile.

He turns to look at his daughter running around Hunk in a circle while his wife exchanged pleasantries with Shay while rubbing her baby bump.

"Better than great. We're perfect." He says and looks longingly at his wife and daughter who had run up to her and was hugging her skirts. "I don't think I've ever been so happy."

Shiro teared up for a bit and squeezed Keith's shoulder and rocked it a bit. He knew he did the right thing by not letting Keith give up on himself all those years ago. He didn't know it then but he was special even when everyone told him he wasn't. And now here he was, the pilot of the Black Lion, King of New Altea, Co-leader of the Blade of Marmora and a loving husband and father.

Keith never thought he'd ever see himself here in a million years but here he was, and it was all thanks to Shiro for not giving up on him, and destiny bringing him to the woman he loves.

He couldn't help himself. He pulled away from Shiro and went over to his wife, cutting her off mid-sentence during her conversation with Shay and kissing her deeply, causing her to let out a soft grunt in surprise and blush. She fluttered her eyelashes as he pulled back from her, still cupping her cheek.

"Now what was that for darling?" Allura asks and smiles at her husband.

"Nothing." Keith says. "You're my wife and I love you with all of my heart. What more reason could I need to kiss you?"

"I can't think of one at the moment." Allura breathes against his lips and sighs happily when their lips meet again once more.

His hand moved from her waist to rest on her swollen belly and she smiled and placed her hand on top of his as they kissed.

"Eeeewwww!!!" All the kids screeched and covered their eyes and ran around in circles.

Which really wasn't the best idea considering they couldn't see so Honey and Sam ended up crashing into each other and falling over. Then Laura tripped over them and fell down too.

Keira just smiled at her parents with sparkles in her eyes. She was amazed by her parent's love for each other. Almost every night before bed she'd always ask them to tell her the story of how they fell in love. And every time it ended with a happy ending.

"And so after the big party I found him by the Black Lion and asked him to be my King..." Allura would say.

"And I said yes." Keith would answer.

Then he and his wife would lean in and kiss each other until they fell asleep in each other's arms with the product of their love sandwiched between them.

"Damn, Keith is smooth." Hunk comments. "Who would've thought right?"

Lance just crosses his arms and pouts.

"I can be smooth." He says and goes over to Pidge who was applying healing balm to the bump on their son's head.

"Oh hey honey." Pidge says and stands up. "The kids are fine. Just a few bumps and-whoa!"

She blushed as Lance held her in his arms and dipped her. She stared into her husband's eyes and smiled at him.

"Mi amor." Lance drawls in Spanish, making Pidge's face heat up.

She always got like that whenever Lance talked to her in Spanish.

"Mi querida paloma, sé que no entiendes lo que estoy diciendo pero que solo te estoy diciendo palabras de amor. Tú eres mi puesta de sol, mi sabroso nudo de ajo en la playa, y te amaré por siempre. (My dearest pigeon, I know you don't understand what I'm saying but know that I'm only speaking words of love to you. You are my sunset, my tasty garlic knot on the beach, and I will love you forever.)" Lance says to his wife. 

"Oh Lance...te amo (I love you)." She says to him and they kiss deeply like Keith and Allura.

The twins scream in horror and hold onto each other.

"Don't look it'll burn your eyes!" Laura screams.

"Hey Shay..." Hunk says and comes over to his wife.

"What is it dear?" She asks him.

"You know, you really rock." He says and winks and shoots finger guns at her.

She erupts into laughter and hugs her husband and kisses him too. Honey gags and runs over to the edge of the bridge and pretends to throw up.

Shiro smiled when he saw his husband Adam come out of the Yellow Lion, holding their son Glenn in his arms. After the war they freed everyone who was being held captive by the galra. And one of those people, turned out to be his long thought dead ex-boyfriend. He had a few scars, mainly on his face and chest, and he had a peg-leg now since he lost one of his legs below the knee and his glasses broke on his face, damaging one of his eyes but the galra gave him a new one.

With the shared trauma they now shared, and love that had truly never died, as soon as they were reunited they proposed to each other. At the same time actually. It was quite a romantic and funny sight for the paladins.

And now here they were, married and with a son. He had black hair like Shiro used to have before he was captured by the galra but it had Adam's fluffiness. His skin tone was also a blend of Shiro and Adam's. Why did this little boy look so much like a biological child of Shiro and Adam's? That's because he is. But how is that possible you may ask?

"Hey there honey, what did I miss?" Adam asks but gets silenced by his husband's lips on his.

"Ewww!!! Put me down! There is a child present!" Glenn wails and squirms in Adam's arms. "Get a room!"

"Hey that's actually not a bad idea..." Adam says when Shiro pulls back from the kiss.

Glenn holds his mouth and puffs out his cheeks like he just threw up in his mouth. Adam and Shiro laugh and set their son down to pretend to throw up with the other kids. Adam gasps when he sees his favorite niece hiding behind her mother's dress and the little princess slowly peeks her head out to look at her uncle.

"Well look who's getting bigger?" Adam says and places his hands on his hips.

Keira giggles and runs out from behind her mother's skirts and goes over to hug her uncle Adam. Shiro came over to visit the most often out of all of the paladins considering how close he and Keith were. Whenever there was some political matter that neither of them could figure out they would often call over Shiro for counsel, and Adam proved to have some good advice as well.

And Glenn and Keira loved to train together in the training room. The two of them were practically best friends, and their fathers suspected that they would grow up to be as close as they were at their age.

"I've grown three inches uncle Adam!" Keira says proudly. "And I've lost three teeth!" She says and pulls her lips back to show him her teeth.

"Wow..." Adam says in an amazed tone and kneels down and looks at the princess's mouth.

Fangs suddenly appear in her mouth and she hisses and bites at Adam's face. He yelps and recoils from her and she laughs and holds her stomach while the purple markings and galra eyes that she had been sporting faded and she went back to her normal appearance.

"Her fangs have also come in." Allura tells Adam and walks over to her daughter's side.

"I can see that." Adam says as his heart rate steadies.

He adjusts his glasses and looks the Queen up and down.

"It seems like your daughter isn't the only one getting bigger." He says and Allura laughs.

Adam smiles and with Allura's permission places his hand over her medium sized bump.

"You weren't even showing the last time we were here." Adam says.

"Well it has been awhile." Allura reminds him.

"You know Shiro and I are considering having a second child as well." Adam says.

"Oh?" Allura asks and smiles. "How lovely. I'll have to help get that Altean birthing pod up and running again for you both, and I'll have to see if Romelle is available to help donate her quintessence. I would do it myself like I did when you two were having Glenn but I cannot afford to spend any extra quintessence at the moment since I am with child..." She says and thoughtfully rubs her belly.

"Oh of course." Adam says. "I still think it's amazing that the Alteans were able to develop a way to take two sperm cells or egg cells and take out one X and one Y or one X chromosome from each parent of a same sex couple and put them in an empty egg cell to be fertilized and grown inside of a machine." Adam remarks. "And now Shiro and I have a son and hopefully next a daughter that's biologically ours."

"You two are a lovely couple and you make beautiful parents. I'm more than happy to share our technology with you to allow you to have children of your own." Allura says.

"Alright Hunk, so where's the food!" Lance says and licks his lips. "I'm starving!"

"The food actually isn't ready yet." Hunk says.

"WHAT!?!" Everyone exclaims and their faces fall like there had been a death among them or something.

"You didn't bring any food?" Keith asks.

"No I brought it." Hunk says. "But it's still in ingredient form because..." He pauses for dramatic effect and looks at all of the kids who were gathered in front of him. "We're going to cook it ourselves!"

The kids all gasp and cheer and the adults look relieved. They also seemed excited that the kids were going to have an opportunity to make something for themselves.

"Oh and one more thing..." Hunk says. "I couldn't find a turkey." He says and rubs the back of his neck. "The planets we were on didn't have turkey so..."

"That's fine Hunk." Keith says. "We've got some birds here that are similar to turkeys. I'll just go out and hunt one while the kids are helping you cook."

"Whoa wait since when do you hunt?" Lance asks.

"My dad would sometimes when I was a kid." Keith says. "He said his dad taught him how and so  he taught me how so I could get food for myself in case anything ever..." He trails off and Allura squeezes his bicep and smiles at him.

He kisses her gently and unconsciously rubs her belly.

"So I like to go out and hunt something every now and then to bring back for my family. It's a way to remember him ya know." Keith explains and Lance smiles.

"Wow, he goes out and brings back food that he caught himself for his family." Shay says. "Now that's a man." She jokes and she and Pidge giggle.

Lance however did not hear the joking in their tone and immediately goes over to Keith and puts his hand on his shoulder.

"I'll come with you." He says.

"You'll do what now?" Keith asks.

"I'll come hunting with you." Lance repeats and Pidge's face pales.

"Uh...Are you sure that's a good idea?" Allura asks Lance.

"Yeah it's a great idea!" Lance says. "I'm the sharpshooter remember!"

"Yeah but you also trip over your own feet." Keith reminds him. "Those aiming skills won't help you if you're shooting yourself in the foot."

Pidge gasps and calls over her robot and whispers something in his ear.

"As you wish my dear friend." Chip says and salutes her then walks over to her husband.

"Pidge has requested that I come along with you." Chip says to Lance. "This way I can scan the area for any danger that you may face out in the New Altean wilderness."

"Pidge I don't need a babysitter." Lance grumbles.

"He's not babysitting. He's just baby-proofing." Pidge clarifies and steam comes out of Lance's ears.

"Just keep it cool." Shiro says and places his hand on Lance's shoulder. "Your wife is just worried about your well being that's all." He tells him.

"Alright..." Lance says. "He can come with us."

"I'll come too." Shiro says. "This sounds like it could be fun."

"Yeah, maybe we'll have another bonding moment." Keith says and smirks at Lance.

"Just let it go." He grumbles.

"Never." Keith says.

A servant handed Keith his rifle and the boys and Chip left to go find a turkey while the others went to go cook with Hunk.

On the way to the kitchen they ran into Krolia, Acxa, Romelle and Coran and insisted they participated in the cooking. The royal kitchens had been cleared out for the paladins and their families to cook their feast in.

The parents measured out the ingredients and the kids poured them into the bowls. Thankfully there were plenty of step stools around so that they could reach the counter tops. Allura was in charge of adding fresh juniberries to the sauce but instead most of them ended up in her and Keira's mouths which Hunk scolded them for.

And of course at some point the twins got into some mischief and one of them ended up with a bag of flour poured on their head, which meant that the other one was very quickly covered in flour too and pretty soon one thing led to another and there was a food fight in the kitchen. Allura laughed as she and Pidge threw berries and flour at each other then she gasped as she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist, resting on her bump and a pair of familiar soft lips on hers.

"You're back so soon darling?" She asks and strokes her husband's cheek.

"Yep. We've got the birds." Keith says and looks at Lance and Shiro who were holding up two birds, enough to feed everyone.

"Wonderful." Allura says. "How did the hunt go?"

The the three of them blushed at the memory.

"I've gotcha now!" Lance shouts and the bird flies off as he fires the shot.

"Lance! You're not supposed to shout at the bird before you shoot it!" Keith scolds him. "You're supposed to sneak up on them!"

"Well where's the fun in that!" Lance says and Keith bangs his head on a tree in frustration.

"Hey uh Chip can you do me a favor?" Shiro asks.

"Of course!" The robot answers cheerfully.

"I want you to take the gun." Shiro says.

"Uh huh." Chip answers and takes the gun from Lance who was still arguing with Keith.

"And release the safety." Shiro says.

"Yes." Chip says and releases it.

"Okay now point it at my head-" Shiro starts but then Keith grabs the gun, aims it and kills a bird that was up in the tree he banged his head on.

Lance's mouth gaped as it dropped to the ground.

"And that's how it's done." Keith says and hands the gun to Lance before picking up the bird.

"Lance killed the second one." Keith tells Allura and Lance smiles proudly and looks at Pidge who was wiping the flour off of the kids faces and blushing at her husband.

Dinner went just as well as they all could have hoped. Everyone was sitting around the table sharing stories of their lives from what had happened while they were apart and enjoying the delicious food Hunk had made. 

At one point Keith saw Acxa and Coran reach for the same piece of bread and their hands touched and they blushed. He nearly spit out his wine from shock. 

Then he and Allura got the honor of pulling apart the wishbone, and Pidge and Lance did the second one. Pidge got the bigger one on her and Lance’s and Keith got the bigger one of he and Allura’s. 

“What do you both wish for?” Allura asks them. 

They look at each other then back at their spouses and children. 

“We already have everything we could ever want.” They both say and kiss their spouse. 

Then Keith stood up and decided to give a toast.

"I would just like to say how thankful I am to have you all. Before I became a paladin I was lost and unsure of who I was, where my place was in the world and if I even deserved to be anything special in it. To deserve to be loved. But then I met all of you and I've never been more happy. All of you are my family, and I couldn't be the man I am today without all of your help. Together we've  made the universe a better place and I'm so thankful to have you all in my life." Keith says.

Everyone tears up and claps for him and the lions roar from outside as Keith sits back down and everyone continues to laugh and eat all throughout the night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving everyone!


	8. The Bachelorette Party (fluff/lightsmut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge and Romelle throw Allura a bachelorette party to celebrate her marrying Keith in a few days. And of course, that means there’s a stripper coming to give the bride-to-be a special dance. But that stripper happens to be someone they know...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a crack idea that me and Mmelee came up with that turned into a fic. I hope you enjoy

Allura let out a sigh of relief as she reached the end of her last report and stretched her back in her desk chair. The last report of the day. Now she looked forward to a fun night with her friends.  She didn't know why all of the girls were so excited for tonight but for some reason all of them had excluded the boys from joining in on the fun.

She didn't mind, although she wouldn't have minded having Keith among them. She blushed and fiddled with the ring on her finger as she thought back to how her fiancé had proposed to her. It was after a mission, and they landed in a juniberry field to catch the sunset on New Altea before heading back to the others. She was picking flowers and then turned around to find Keith on one knee, taking her hand and asking her to be his wife. She of course said yes and then tackled him to the ground and kissed the daylights out of him.

But she hadn't gotten to see much of him because he had been so busy...Both of them had to be honest. She hoped that once they unified their kingdoms that they'd be able to see each other more often. Luckily for her the wedding was only a few days away.

But a girls night sounded fun. She had a lot of fun the last time the girls all got together to do something. But there was still something strange about this whole situation that made her suspicious of her friends motives.

She walked into the main lounge of the castle and screamed as all the girls rose wine glasses and cheered.

"Alright ladies! Our bachelorette has arrived!" Pidge says and cheers.

"Bachelorette?" Allura asks.

Romelle ran up to her and put a sash over her shoulder that said "bachelorette" and placed a tiara on her head.

"What's going on?" Allura asks.

"It's an Earth tradition." Lance's sister Veronica informs Allura. "The bridesmaids are supposed to throw a party for the bride that involves drinking and male strippers." She says and nods to the pole that had been set up in the room. "Now all we have to do is wait for the stripper..." She says.

Acxa puts her hand on Veronica's knee and the two of them look at each other and laugh.

"Stripper?" Allura asks and blushes. "Someone's going to come and take off their clothes for us?Who is it?"

"Some really cute guy." Romelle squeals. "I called the club myself. I asked for the most handsome man they have. One fitting of a princess and they said they had just the guy!"

"I doubt he'll be as attractive as Keith." Allura says and picks up a wine glass that Pidge handed her. "My King-to-be is the most handsome man in the Universe." She says and sighs dreamily.

"Yeah. He's pretty fucking hot." Krolia says. "I made him myself." She says and happily sips her wine.

Allura nearly chokes and Krolia laughs.

"How many glasses of wine-"

"A whole bottle." Romelle finishes for Allura. "She's a fast drinker."

Allura's jaw drops as she watches her future mother-in-law take a swig from another bottle while holding a wine glass in her hand.

"Don't worry." Pidge whispers. "I switched out that bottle with a bottle filled with grape juice."

"And this is why you're my maid of honor." Allura whispers back to Pidge.

"I'm just looking out for you girl." Pidge says.

All the girls got drunk and play various games like truth or dare. They coaxed Allura into spilling some details about the more intimate parts of her and Keith's relationships.

"All I'll say is that it's very big..." She says and sips her wine. "Keith is such a strong, sculpted and well endowed man."

"Like father like son." Krolia says.

Allura again nearly chokes on her wine.

"Ooo the stripper's here!" Romelle says when she gets a ping on her phone.

There was a curtain pulled around the stage to keep the identity of tonight's entertainment a secret. Romelle brought Allura up to the stage, and she complied, curious to see how this would go. She sat in a chair and waited for the curtains to come up.

They came up and all the girls gasped when they saw Lance.

He was smirking, wearing blue wash jeans and a white button down shirt with a juniberry in his mouth while leaning on the pole. Said flower fell out of his mouth once he saw Allura staring at him in disgust. Acxa's wine glass fell out of her hand. Veronica went pale and Pidge and Romelle's faces were bright red.

"Well this shit just got interesting." Krolia says and sits up in her seat.

"LANCE!?!" The girls exclaim.

"You're a stripper!?" Acxa asks.

"Yeah." Lance says. "Being a paladin doesn't exactly pay much and..."

"Why did you come to Allura's bachelorette party!?" Romelle exclaims.

"I didn't know it was Allura's party!" Lance exclaims.

"Who else's would it be!" Pidge argues. "You saw the address was the castle didn't you!"

"Yeah but I thought it was for one of Allura's advisors or something!" Lance argued.

"Oh my God." Veronica mumbles and rubs her temples while Acxa rubbed her back.

"Well...uh...this is awkward." Allura says and brushes a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah..." Lance says and blushes. "Well I'm getting paid for the hour so-" Allura shrieks and covers her eyes as he suddenly rips his pants off.

Pidge's jaw dropped as she saw his tearaway pants hit the floor. Romelle smirked and got out her cash. Allura wanted to curl up into a ball and hide. So did Veronica.

Lance ripped off his shirt next and started thrusting his hips.

"Should he really be doing this?" Acxa asks Krolia. "He's the best man."

"What my son doesn't know won't hurt him." Krolia says.

Lance started grinding on the pole before getting on it and swinging around, specifically winking at Pidge who was seated on the couch, causing the short tawny haired girl to blush and look away. But she quickly looked back as he started swinging his hips and took some cash from Romelle and threw those bills at him.

Then Lance came over to Allura and she peeked at him from between her fingers before shaking her head and holding out her hand to him to stop him, looking at the ring on it and remembering Keith.

"Lance I can't." She says. "I'm sure you're a wonderful dancer but I simply cannot have you give me a lap dance. It would be wrong."

"Yeah you're probably right." Lance says.

"But..." Allura says and looks at Pidge. "There's someone here who I'm sure would enjoy a little dance from you."

Pidge's wine glass stem snaps.

"Say what." She says, her honey eyes wide.

"I am graciously offering my lap dance to my maid of honor." Allura says and stands up and holds her hand out to Pidge.

Pidge chewed her bottom lip, not sure if she should accept or not but then Romelle picked her up and carried her over to the chair and sat her down in it and turned the music back on. "I Want it That Way" by the Backstreet Boys started playing and Pidge couldn't help but laugh as Lance started mouthing the words.

He started thrusting his hips towards her and she blushed and bit her lip. She locked eyes with him and he gave her a seductive, lust-filled look.

Pidge's face was beet red as Lance looked at her seductively and licked his lips before bending over so he was eye level with her and thrusting his hips near her thigh. Then she slid onto her lap and began to grind against her pelvis and Pidge shrieked from the proximity and Allura and Romelle cheered for him and threw their money at Lance.

Pidge blushed as she touched his torso and he let her hands run over his abs and chest. She bit her lip and gave him a sheepish smile. She gasped when he took her hands and led them down to his bulge.

"Oh my God!" She squeaked as he pressed her hands over his cock.

She stuffed some money in his speedo and he smirked then leaned down to whisper something in her ear.

"For you pigeon, no charge." He says.

"Aw Lance." She says and runs her hand through her hair.

She shrieked when the next thing she knew she was on the floor with Lance dry humping her between her legs.

All the girls cheered except for Veronica and threw cash at him. Krolia heard the buzzer on the room door and went into the hall to see who was there figuring it was the pizza guy. But instead it was her son.

He had his hair pulled back into a ponytail and he wore his new black leather jacket that Shiro had given him for his birthday with his black tee and Kosmo stood at his side.

"Hey mom." He says happily surprised. "I didn't expect you to be visiting us. What brings you by?"

"Well you're getting married in a few days." Krolia says. "I just wanted to spend some time with you and Allura. That's all..."

He heard the sound of the girls screaming and cheering someone on. He picked out Lance's name and arched an eyebrow.

"Lance? I thought this was supposed to be a girls night?" Keith asks.

"Well uh..." Krolia starts but then Kosmo teleports Keith inside. "Oh no..."

"WHAT THE QUIZNACK!?!" She heard her son yell.

Krolia ran back into the room and found Keith staring at Lance who was currently on top of Pidge and dry humping her with dollar bills stuffed in his speedo and more on the floor.

"Oh...hey buddy." Lance says and laughs nervously.

"Dude what the hell!" Keith exclaims. "Why are you mostly naked and humping Pidge in front of Allura and her bridesmaids-wait a minute...This is your bachelorette party isn't it?" Keith asks.

"Yes honey." Allura says and shows him the sash and points to her tiara.

"We were hoping you wouldn't be back until later." Krolia says.

"You were in on this!" Keith exclaims. "Did you know my best man was gonna be the stripper-wait...does this mean he was all up on Allura?" He clenched his fist and turned to Lance.

Lance gulped and began to fear for his life when he saw his galra eyes.

Allura quickly ran over to her fiancé and kissed him to help calm him down.

"No darling. He didn't touch me at all." She assures him and rests her forehead on his. "I gave my dance to Pidge instead."

Keith smiled and kissed Allura's forehead before she sat down on a chair that was next to the one Pidge was sitting in, with Keith beside her. He took a swig of his beer. He had been out to a bar with Shiro.  

Pidge stood up and sat down next to Allura and Keith.

"Okay. Then I guess this is fine." Keith says and smiles.

"You're not mad?" Lance asks.

"Nah man it's fine. It's not like you were up there grinding on my fiancé or anything." Keith says and slides his hand into Allura's interlocking their fingers and squeezing. "You weren't right?" He asks and frowns at Lance.

He asked twice because he wanted to be sure that he hadn't done anything with his princess. Krolia decided to leave and see if that pizza was coming or not...

"Nope! Not at all!" Lance says and laughs nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "The most I did was pole dance in front of her. That's it." Lance assures him.

Keith smirked and leaned down and kissed Allura's temple.

"Alright then." Keith says to his fiancé. "But I do feel a bit bad though...It's your bachelorette party, you should get dry humped by some overly jacked guy in a thong."

Allura laughed and the girls whistled at him.

"Well darling I don't want some random guy stripping in front of me and grinding on me." Allura says and looks up at him. "You know you're the only one I'd ever want to do that."

"Huh..." Lance says and smirks, looking Keith up and down.

Keith quickly starts to catch on to what Lance is proposing and licks his bottom lip and smirks, closing his eyes and shaking his head no while the girls squealed once they realized what Lance was proposing. Veronica and Acxa even perked up a bit and they looked Keith up and down, smirks on their faces. Keith bit his lip and looked down at Allura then up at Lance.

"What do you say?" Lance asks. "We give the bride and the maid of honor a double show?"

Allura's jaw dropped and her face turned bright red when she saw Keith and Lance talking to each other. The screams of her bridesmaids were too loud to hear what was being said but she managed to pick up "You'll talk me through it?" from Keith and "Just follow my lead." from Lance.

Keith downed the rest of his beer and then walked around to stand in front of Allura and he gave her a smoldering look as he opened his leather jacket and slowly took it off his arms while her bridesmaids screamed and Allura covered her mouth and squealed in delight and pulled her knees up to her chest in her seat.

He tsk'd her and gently hooked her legs under his hands and spread them open and brought them down.

"Don't be shy princess." He teases then leans down to whisper in her ear. "Think of this as a preview of what's gonna happen on our wedding night."

She gasps then shrieks as Keith started humping the air in front of her, watching what Lance was doing to Pidge and trying to mimic his movements.

"You gotta go deeper." Lance says "You've got hips, use 'em. Pretend you're making love to her." He adds then winks.

Keith looked at her and Allura bit her lip and rubbed her thighs together when she saw him eyeing her and licking his lips. Then his movements started to become more like Lance's and Allura couldn't help but let out a soft gasp of pleasure as he gripped the back of her chair and leaned over her, panting and looking into her eyes with each punctuated thrust of his hips.

He leaned in and gave her a quick peck with his lips before pulling back and lifting his shirt off over his head. The girls below screamed and Allura smirked and bit her lip as she eyed her fiancé's well-sculpted torso. Even Pidge and Lance did a double take.

"Yeah Keith!" Lance encourages. "Now you're getting it!"

"Damn Allura you weren't kidding." Pidge says. "Keith is strong!"

"I know." Allura says and gasps as he swings his leg over hers and straddles her lap and begins to grind against her stomach and her hands roam up his muscular chest.

He smirks as she feels him up as his muscles tense and contract with each thrust of his hips against her. She begins to move them lower, down his abs and he arches an eyebrow and licks his lips.

"Go on." He encourages.

She smiles and runs her hands down to his bulge and begins to palm him, making him moan and lick his lips as he eyed her and rocked his hips against her.

She stuck her fingers in his belt loops and tugged him even closer. He grunted and smirked from her actions.

"Eager are we?" He asks and Allura smirks and teasingly runs her finger along his fly.

"Well then let's take things up a notch." Lance calls over and winks at Keith.

He nods and then Allura gasps as Keith suddenly gets off of her and then lifts her up over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. Lance did the same to Pidge. Both girls squealed as their men laid them down on the floor and began to dry hump them.

Pidge was covering her face in embarrassment and Lance smirked and moved her hands away.

"Come on Pidge don't be embarrassed." He gently coaxes. "You've been working so hard. You deserve to enjoy yourself. Let me take care of you."

"Oh Lance-A-ah!" Pidge gasps as he suddenly presses himself right up against her crotch and grinds on her.

Allura shrieked as Keith turned her on her side and held her waist as he dry humped her from behind on his side. Then he pushed her on her stomach. She got on all fours and Keith started grinding on her from behind.

"A-ah!" She moans softly as Keith holds her hips and rubs his bulge against her, establishing a rhythm before leaning over her, holding his arms up by hers and gently nuzzling her neck and all the girls screamed and Keith laughed as they threw money at him.

"Damn he's a natural." Lance comments as he gets Pidge in a similar position.

"It's probably just easy for him because he's practicing on someone he loves." Pidge says.

"Ah, I think you're right." Lance says and Pidge gasps as Lance dry humps her from behind. "That would explain why I'm doing my best work with you."

Pidge's eyes widened.

"Wait what!?!" She exclaims.

"Yeah Keith! Shake what your mama gave ya!" Veronica shouts at him and laughs.

"What did I give him?" Krolia asks and everyone gasps when they turn to see Krolia with the pizzas they ordered.

Keith and Allura had their noses crossed, panting into each other's mouths as he grinded onto her. They were about to kiss when he heard his mother gasp and his eyes widened in fear as he looked up and saw his mother in the room. He and Allura's faces turned red and they both scrambled off of each other and sat on their knees giving her a fake smile to try to hide how terrified they were.

She frowned at first and then started laughing.

"Oh you remind me so much of your father." She says and laughs.

"Wait what?" Keith asks, his eyes wide.

Allura covered her face with her hands.

"Keith I think she just said-"

"I-I don't wanna talk about it." Keith says and rests his head on her shoulder. "At least, I don't have enough alcohol in my system right now to talk about it."

Allura giggled.

"Then let's get you another drink darling." She says and lifts his chin with her fingers and kisses him before taking his hand and leading him off of the stage to the bar.

"Lance?" Pidge asks. "Did you just say you love me?"

Lance blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well uh, if I did want to tell you that, it definitely wouldn't be here with me in a speedo." Lance says and they both laugh.

"Want to get drunk?" Lance asks.

"Hell yeah." Pidge says and she laughs as Lance scoops her up bridal style and carried her over to the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So whatcha think? Feedback is appreciated!


	9. Prides of Voltron Part 3: Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Allura visit the McClain-Holts on Earth to celebrate Christmas! Keith and Lance tell a bedtime story and the kids plot to catch Santa Claus!

A Christmas song played on the radio as Allura happily hummed along, hanging ornaments up on the Christmas tree. She giggled as her mice scurried up the trunk, pulling along a little ornament of their own as well that they had crafted together. They hung it on the branch next to where Allura was going to hang hers and she giggled at her little friends and hung hers up. Then she gasped when she felt two arms wrap around her swollen belly and a pair of lips press themselves on her cheek. 

"Darling I almost dropped this glass snowflake." Allura scolds her husband with a smile. 

"I would've caught it. You know how fast my reflexes are." He says and kisses her bare shoulder. 

His wife was currently wearing a fuzzy pink sweater that exposed her shoulders and a pair of white maternity jeans. 

"I know but still you shouldn't sneak up on your pregnant wife like that." She says and smiles as he rests his forehead against hers before crossing their noses.

Keith hums and closes his eyes, rubbing the sides of Allura's swollen stomach. 

"I'll try not to in the future then." He says against her lips before kissing her. 

She smiles against his lips and lets out a soft moan as she kisses him back. 

"Hey no making out in the family room!" Lance scolds them. 

The couple pulls apart and turns to Lance. 

"We're not making out." Keith says and scratches the back of his neck. "I'm just kissing my wife. Is there a crime against that?" 

"No. But I know that you two like to go at it like rabbits. We have kids here with us. Keep that in mind before y'all get too handsy." Lance complains and Keith rolls his eyes and wraps his arms around his wife's waist and pulls her into his chest. 

"And who are you to tell a King and the pilot of the Black Lion what to do?" Keith asks cheekily. 

Lance's eyes widened and he growled at the paladin. 

"Keith." Allura scolds gently and taps his bicep with her hand. "Be nice to Lance. He and Pidge graciously offered to let us stay with them during the Holliday. You should show him some respect." 

Keith sighs and thinks back to how they ended up at the McClain-Holt household for Christmas in the first place. 

**_*Flashback*_ **

Keith sat in bed with his wife, cuddling her with one arm wrapped around her while the other one was on her baby bump, gently rubbing it while Keith rested his head on top of Allura's. Allura was snuggled into his chest and rubbing her belly as well, thinking about the baby growing inside. 

"I think this one's going to be a boy." She says and looks up at her husband with a smile. 

The corners of his lips curved upwards at his wife's statement. 

"How do you know?" He asks her. 

"A mother knows." She tells him and covers his hand with hers and rubs it over her belly. "I just have a feeling." 

"Your feelings are usually right." Keith says and kisses her forehead. "I hope he inherits your good looks." 

"My good looks?" Allura asks. "But what about his father's handsome features?" She sighs and takes a strand of his hair in her fingers. "Such lovely dark hair, sharp jawline..." She traces it with her finger until reaching his chin. "Such lovely dark eyes that any woman or man could lose themselves in..." She trails off as Keith leans down and captures her lips. 

She lets out a soft moan into the kiss and her husband does as well and holds her close as they gently make out. 

"Mama! Papa!" They heard their daughter call to them. 

They turned and found that Kosmo was standing by their bed with Keira riding on his back, gripping her tablet in her hands. 

"What is it my little juniberry?" Allura asks and holds her arms to her daughter. 

She got off of the wolf and climbed into bed with her parents. 

"We have to go to Earth for Christmas!" She exclaims. 

"Christmas?" Allura asks. "What's that? Is it an Earth Holliday?" 

"Yeah." Keith says and smiles. "A really special one. My Pop and I celebrated it every year. Some of my favorite memories of him are from Christmas together at our house in the desert. We didn't have much but my pop and I always managed to scrap together something for each other. Remember that red and yellow leather jacket that I used to wear?" 

"How could I forget it." Allura says and runs her finger along his chest. 

"Well that was a Christmas present my pop made for me." Keith says. "But it was too big for me at the time. He said I'd grow into it someday though, and I did. He also made my gloves." Keith says and holds his hand out and looks at his glove. 

He smiled as Allura reached her hand up and laced her fingers through his. He brought the back of her hand to his mouth and kissed it.

"It sounds like a lovely Holliday. We should certainly celebrate it. But why do we have to go to Earth to do so?" Allura asks. 

"Because mama!" Keira exclaims. "Santa only gives presents to children on Earth! If I'm here on New Altea I won't get anything from Santa." 

Allura looked confused and Keith whispered in his wife's ear explaining who Santa was and she nodded her head to him in understanding. Keira got a ping on her data pad and pulled it up to see the twins on her screen. 

"We dragged our parents in here!" Laura says happily and Pidge and Lance wave at the princess. 

"Good! I got mine too!" Keira says and points the screen at Keith and Allura. 

"Mom, dad can uncle Keith, aunt Allura and Keira come stay over for Christmas so that Keira can get presents from Santa?" Sam asks. 

"Uh I don't know..." Lance says. "I mean they're probably busy and-" 

"But then Keira won't get anything from Santa..." Laura says. 

Pidge and Lance made the mistake of looking at the screen and seeing the princess give her best puppy eyes. She turned around to her parents and they both looked at her and smiled. 

"I suppose we are due for a vacation-" Allura starts. 

"YAY!" The kids cheered. 

**_*Present Time*_ **

The couples looked out the window and watched their kids play in the snow while Chip was supervising them. Pidge and her father had invented a mini weather machine and they used it to make it snow at their house for Christmas. 

"Thank you for helping me build a snowman!" Keira says to Sam.

The little boy buries his face  deeper in his scarf to hide his blush. 

"Y-You're welcome princess." He stutters and drags his foot in the snow. 

"WHEE!" Laura cheers as she rides around on Kosmo's back through the snow. "Come on up Sammy!" She says and grabs the back of his hood as Kosmo runs past them. 

Sam screams and Chip does too and chases them. 

"Both of you get off of that mutt right now! This is not safe behavior-Eeep!" He yelps when Kosmo growls at him. 

Keira whistles at him and he teleports to her and she climbs on his back too. 

"Oh great now all three of them are on there." Chip groans. 

Kosmo teleports around the backyard and the kids laugh as Chip tries and fails to catch them. The adults laughed from inside the house as well. 

That night Lance put a fire in the fireplace and the kids and adults all drank hot chocolate and watched Christmas specials together. Occasionally Pidge and Lance would walk under the doorway that had mistletoe and they had to kiss. The same would happen with Keith and Allura. The mice even partook in the tradition. 

Sam was showing Keira a new program he was making with his mother while they unknowingly walked towards the doorway.

Laura gasped and Sam and Keira gave her a confused look. Then they looked up and saw the mistletoe hanging from the doorway above them. 

"Does this mean we have to kiss too?" Keira asks and blushes. 

Sam's face was bright red and he looked back and forth from his sister to his best friend, trying to decide what to do. Keira made that decision for him by leaning in and pecking his cheek while he was facing his sister. 

Sam's eyes widened as a sparkly background appeared in his vision and his eyes twinkled as he accepted looked at Keira as she pulled away. 

"Merry Christmas!" She says and happily skips off.

Sam watched her leave, eyes wide and holding the cheek where she kissed him. 

"Best Christmas ever." He says before fainting. 

Allura helped Pidge clean up the dishes and sighed when she heard bickering from upstairs. 

"Are our husbands still arguing over which bedtime story to read them?" Allura asks Pidge. 

The Green paladin sighs. 

"Sounds like it." Pidge says. 

"Lance. We're reading them The Night Before Christmas and that's final." Keith says and opens the book as all three kids sat on his lap. 

"Okay fine but what if I spiced it up a little bit?" Lance suggests. 

"How? The book is perfectly fine the way it is." Keith says. 

"Yeah but what if we added in killer nutcracker robots!" Lance exclaims and all the kids faces light up and their eyes sparkle as they stare at Lance. 

Keith frowned and huffed. He decided to ignore Lance and began reading the book. 

After Keith would read a page or two to the kids Lance would cut in making shooting noises and explosion noises and flail around as he acted out a fight scene between two Christmas cookies or an Elf on the Shelf and a nutcracker and Keith would just sit there and pout in annoyance until Lance finished. 

"Yes Lance, because nothing says Christmas like a gingerbread cookie spearing another one through the chest with a candy cane and an Elf on the Shelf getting his head cracked open by a nutcracker." Keith says and angrily turns the page to continue. 

The girls came up to watch and they laughed at the antics of their men and smiled at the fact that their children were all entertained. 

"I still can't believe such a smart girl like you married such a goofball." Allura says. 

"I like it." Pidge says and smiles. "Besides I can be a goofball too. And last I checked, you and Keith aren't exactly the same person either." 

"I know." Allura says and sighs. "But we compliment each other well." 

"Opposites attract." Pidge says and Allura giggles. 

"I suppose so." Allura says and smiles at Keith getting fed a marshmallow by their daughter. 

They finished the book and Lance bowed and the kids clapped for him while Keith pouted. Lance noticed Keith's face and frowned. 

"Hey Keith. You'd better not pout." Lance tells him. 

"Why not?" Keith asks. 

"Because Santa Claus is coming," He sings while wagging his finger in Keith's face. "To tow-OW!" Lance yells as Keith grabs his finger and bends it. 

It didn't break but it did hurt a bit. 

"Keith what the-" 

"Language!" Allura shouts at him, reminding him that there were children present. 

"Oh right...my bad." Lance says and scratches the back of his neck. 

"Alright kids, it's time to go to bed." Pidge says and ushers the kids over to their sleeping bags. 

"You're not going to be sleeping with us in the guest room?" Allura asks Keira. 

"Nope!" She says cheerily. "I've never been to a sleepover before. I want to try sleeping in a bag on the floor with my friends." She explains and climbs into her purple sleeping bag and Plachu goes in with her. 

"Oh." Allura says. "Alright then..." She goes and walks away. 

Keith noticed she seemed a bit disappointed so he came up behind her and hugged her. 

"She's starting to grow up..." Allura says. "Our little juniberry isn't so little anymore..." 

"Yeah but she'll still be our  little girl no matter what." Keith tells her and kisses the top of her head. "And on the bright side..." He whispers. "This means that tonight we have a bed to ourselves." 

Allura turns to her husband who was looking her up and down, licking his lips. 

"You know that the last time we had the bed to ourselves resulted in this." Allura reminds him and runs her hand over her baby bump. "And our daughter walked in on us..." 

"Hey she's too worried about Santa not coming if she's not asleep." Keith reminds Allura. "There's no way she's coming to our room this time." 

"Alright well if you're so sure..." Allura says teasingly and pulls his hands as they make their way into the guest room and Keith locks the door behind them. 

Lance snuck back into he and Pidge's bedroom and Pidge let out a sigh of relief. 

"Another mission successfully completed." Lance says and takes off his Santa hat and red suit. "The kids weren't even down there." 

"Really?" Pidge asks. "That's odd. They usually set up some sort of trap for Santa each year..." 

"Yeah but this time there was nothing there..." Lance says and strokes his fake beard. 

Pidge laughed at the sight and Lance smiled and took it off. 

"Maybe they finally gave up." Lance suggests. 

"It would be weird for them to outgrow their obsession with Santa so soon but...hey I say we just take the win." Pidge says and fist bumps Lance. 

"Alright then. And hey...since we have some time on our hands now..." Lance says and wiggles his eyebrows.

"You know Keith and Allura are doing it in the guest room down the hall?" Pidge asks. 

"Yeah, so why should they be the only ones having fun tonight?" Lance asks. 

"C'mere you." Pidge says and holds out her arms and Lance crawls on top of her on the bed and they start to make out. 

The kids were all sound asleep. Or at least...pretending to be. Keira's markings suddenly glowed and her ears twitched. She gasped and sat up straight. Laura and Sam immediately followed her. 

"Sweet! Sam your theory worked! Santa's magic is like quintessence so Keira can sense it!" Laura whisper shouts. 

"Santa's here!" Keira whisper shouts and the kids gasp in excitement. "But there's something weird..." 

"Weird? How?" Sam asks. 

"I'm sensing Altean quintessence." Keira says. 

The kids hastily but quietly made their way downstairs. Laura went first and covered her mouth when she looked in between the railing on the stairs. Sam and Keira followed and their jaws dropped when they saw the big man himself in a red suit putting presents under the tree. Sam pulled out his camera and took a picture. 

"Keira this is amazing-" He turns to the princess to find her missing. 

He gasps when he sees her hopping down the stairs to go and see Santa. He and his sister look at each other then watch as Keira trots up to Santa, Chulatt perched on her head and tugs on his pants. 

Santa turns to face her and his eyes go wide and he freezes. 

"What are you doing down here?" He asks in a slightly angry tone. "You should be asleep young lady." 

Keira gasped in slight fear and stepped back. Laura gasped too, worried for Keira's safety and turned to her brother only to find him missing too and then she turned back and saw that he had ran in front of Keira. 

"Please don't be mad at her Santa." Sam says. "It was my idea to stay up to see you. And then she said she sensed you were Altean so..." 

"You have pointy ears and Altean marks like me and my mommy!" She says. "You're an Altean!" 

"Uh...Uh yes I am." Santa says confidently and poses. 

Keira tilts her head and narrows her eyes. 

"I've heard your voice somewhere before." She says. 

"You sure? I highly doubt it. My accent comes from the very ancient Altean dialect of-" 

"Smythian." Keira says. "I recognize it. It's the same dialect my Uncle Coran has." 

"Right..." Santa says and nervously tugs on his beard and looks around for an exit. "Such a smart little princess you are." 

"Why do you look and talk so much like Uncle Coran?" Laura asks as she comes downstairs to stand next to the princess. 

"Well uh..." He sweats nervously. "Coran is my cousin." 

The kids gasp. 

"Really!?!" They all exclaim. 

"Uncle Coran is related to Santa?" Laura asks. 

"Yes he is. In fact he told me to give you three some extra candy canes because you've been so good this year." Coran says and passes each kid a candy cane. "Alright now back to bed you little hooligans. You'll need to be well rested if you want to play with all of your new toys tomorrow!" 

The kids all gasp and hug "Santa"'s legs. 

"Thank you Santa!" They say and then he hugs the three of them in a big bear hug and then sets them down to go back upstairs. 

The next morning the paladins were awoken by their children jumping on their beds to wake them up. Thankfully they had remembered to put their nightwear back on after...ya know ;). 

"Alright. Alright we're coming." Lance yawns and rubs his eyes before helping Pidge out of bed. Allura yawned and stretched and walked out of the guest room with her husband in tow who was covering a yawn with his hand as well. 

The kids ran down the stairs and cheered when they saw all of the presents in the family room. They each had a stack of their own presents and each child was equally excited over their new toys. The space mice even got little peppermints and Kosmo got a new bone to chew. Pidge gave each of her trash fluffs a bag of peanuts and Lance would wheel out a whole bunch of hay for Kaltenecker later. 

"Lance I love you!" Pidge exclaims and kisses her husband when she sees the new slippers he got her that looked like her trash fluffs. 

Hopefully she wouldn't mistake the real ones for the slippers someday...

"No way! Pidge you got me a high-tech scope for my bayard!" He exclaims. "You're the best wife ever!" He says and picks her up and spins her around and sings her praises in Spanish while she laughs. 

"Oh darling it's beautiful." Allura says and holds her chest as she looks at the sparkly hair-pin her husband made her out of shards from his luxite blade that came off when he sharpened it. 

He put it in her hair for her then kissed her. 

"Whoa! a new sheath for my blade!" Keith says. "Thanks, the old one was getting worn out." 

"I noticed. That's why I got you this new one." Allura says. 

Keira felt Sam tug on her sleeve and she turned to see him holding something in his hand. 

"I know we didn't say that we were getting each other gifts but...I wanted to make you this special bracelet using Altean tech." He says and holds it out to her and she smiles. "I noticed that your mom has bracelets like these and I thought you might like one of your own. I even carved you, me and Laura onto it!" He says and Keira smiles when she sees the crudely carved stick figures on the bracelet. 

"Thanks Sam! I'll treasure it forever!" She says and hugs him. 

Sam smiled and hugged his friend back. As he looked out the window he frowned when he thought he could see his father's lion's eyes following him...And he got a feeling of happiness from it. Was Red happy that he was being kind to Keira? Suddenly Laura blows a party blower in his ear and the connection was broken. 

The adults laughed as Laura and Sam bickered and Keira admired her new bracelet. This truly was a Merry Christmas that they all got to spend together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!


	10. Sleepover (fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance have a guys night, Pidge and Allura have a girls night. Crushes are revealed. ;)

Lance growled in frustration and furiously hit the buttons on his controller while frowning at the screen and moving his controller in different directions, hoping that if he moved it enough that his character would too. Keith sat next to him with a smirk on his face as he calmly hit the buttons, dealing damage to Lance's character on the screen with every press of his thumb on the button of his controller.

"Come on, come on, come on! Keith will you stop shooting fireballs at me for one second-KEITH!" Lance screamed as his character got hit with a big attack and lost half of his health.

"Maybe if you actually paid attention to strategy instead of just hitting random buttons your actions wouldn't be so predictable." Keith says with a lollipop in his mouth.

Lance grumbled in frustration and muttered curses to himself as he hunched his neck forward, now hyper focused on the screen. Keith chuckled and set up another attack for his character when he noticed something pink out of the corner of his eye.

"Hello boys." Allura says.

"Hey princess." Lance says quickly then gets back to clicking away at his controller.

Keith however slowed his attack and turned to look at the girl standing next to him. He arched an eyebrow and observed her new outfit.

"Is that a new nightgown?" Keith asks.

"Yes." Allura blushes and gives him a little twirl. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah." Keith says and smiles. "It's cute."

Allura blushed and so did Keith.

"How the quiznack are you having a conversation with Allura and still beating me?" Lance exclaims from beside Keith.

"Like I said, your attacks are too predictable." Keith says. "I memorized your pattern awhile ago."

"What are you boys doing?" Allura asks.

Keith blushes as Allura bends down by his side to look at what game he was playing.

"Just playing a game." Keith says nonchalantly.

"It's not just a game!" Lance exclaims. "It's Killbot Phantasm Four and it's the greatest adventure ever put into a gaming console."

"Funny, that's exactly how Pidge described it to me when I asked her what you would want to play for guys night." Keith says.

"Guys night?" Allura asks. "What's that?"

"It's a night when guy friends all get together, eat junk food, play games, watch movies and have fun doing guy stuff." Lance explains. "And uh, it also means no girls allowed so you're gonna have to get going princess."

Allura pouted.

"But guys night sounds like fun. I wish I could participate." Allura says and crosses her arms.

"Why don't you just have a girls night with Pidge?" Keith suggests.

"A girls night?" Allura asks. "Is that like a guys night but for girls?"

"Yep." Lance says and sticks his tongue out of his mouth as he tries to maneuver one of Keith's attacks.

"Why don't you ask Pidge to hang out and have a girls night?" Keith asks. "You guys have seemed a bit distant from each other lately. It'd be good for the team if you guys worked that out somehow."

"You're right Keith! I'm going to go ask Pidge if she'd wish to partake in this Earth tradition with me!" Allura says excitedly and skips out of the room.

Keith blushed from how adorable she was. Damn he was really starting to fall for her. He knew that he should make a move and ask her out or something soon but he just didn't have the guts right now. He also had to make sure of something first.

"Hey uh Lance, just out of curiosity, you don't still have a thing for Allura do you?" Keith asks.

"Nah, I got over that awhile ago. Why do you ask?" Lance asks, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"No reason just curious." Keith says casually with a shrug, thankful that Lance can't see him blushing because he's too focused on the game.

Pidge groaned and got up from her bed where she was coding on her laptop and made her way to the door when she heard Allura rapping on it.

"Ugh. Hang on I'm coming." She grumbles and trudges to the door. "What do you want?" She asks rather harshly when she sees Allura.

Her bright smile fell when she got Pidge's not so warm welcome but nevertheless she put on another smile for the tawny haired girl to make her pitch.

"I want to have a girls night with you." Allura says cheerily.

"Pass." Pidge says and is about to shut the door but Allura stops it.

"Come on Pidge please!" Allura begs. "Keith suggested it might help us get closer and bond as teammates so we can make Voltron more powerful."

"Well if our Commander says so then I guess I have no choice." Pidge says and walks out of her room.

"Oh yay!" Allura cheers and grabs Pidge's wrist and drags her down the hall to her room while pulling her along.

"This is going to be so much fun! I already ordered pizza and soda and sushi and popcorn-"

"How'd you get all this junk food while we're in space?" Pidge asks.

"I'm a princess I can get whatever I want!" Allura says and brings Pidge to her room.

Pidge seemed to cheer up a bit once she got into Allura's room and saw all the snacks set up for them. The princess even did some research to find classic girls night movies and although Pidge didn't really look it, she secretly admired cheesy romantic comedies.

"Oh the beat of this song is so catchy!" Allura says as she rocks her head side to side to Mamma Mia!

She begins to sing along and Pidge laughs too.

"Girls night is fun!" Allura says. "I also read that it was tradition for girls to talk about their crushes..."

Allura smirks at Pidge and wiggles her eyebrows. She lays down on her stomach and kicks her feet in the air and smiles at Pidge, her eyes sparkling.

"So...who do you like Pidge?" Allura asks.

Pidge grips her pajama pants and blushes. But she also grits her teeth in anger and jealousy. There's a reason she's been so cold to Allura lately. And a crush did have something to do with it.

"I should be asking you that." Pidge says. "You like Lance don't you? Keith and I saw you guys sneak off to go on a little date."

"Wait Keith saw that?!" Allura exclaims and blushes.

"Yeah. He was looking for you and I was looking for Lance and then we saw you guys going somewhere all dressed up." Pidge says.

Allura looked a bit paler and held her chest. This wasn't the reaction Pidge was expecting.

"So...you two both think I have a crush on Lance?" Allura asks.

"You don't..." Pidge says and smiles, suddenly realizing the truth and confirming her own suspicions.

"Okay so this may sound really shocking but I have a crush on-" Allura starts.

"Keith." Pidge finishes.

Allura blinks a few times and stares at Pidge who was smirking.

"H-How did you know?" Allura asks.

"Whenever you say his name it sounds like there's a bit of longing in your voice. Not to mention the fact that you get heart eyes whenever he does something leader-like or more recently blushing around him." Pidge explains. "It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out once you take a second to analyze the data."

"Oh...I see. I didn't know I was being so obvious with my affections..." Allura says. "I thought that acting more affectionate to Lance would help hide that but..."

"Well you want Keith to like you back right?" Pidge asks.

"Yes." Allura answers. "That would be ideal."

"Well then you've got to let him know how you feel." Pidge says.

"You're right Pidge. Perhaps I should. And then you can let Lance know that you have a crush on him as well." Allura says.

Pidge nearly spits out her soda and Allura laughs.

"Wait! How did you know I like Lance!?!" Pidge exclaims.

"Oh Pidge my darling it's obvious. You get jealous of every girl he flirts with. The only times you ever warmed up to me were when you thought I didn't like him back. And then you grew distant when you thought I did." Allura explains. "It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that one out."

"Oh..." Pidge says and looks down and twiddles her thumbs.

"Perhaps you should take your own advice and tell Lance how you feel as well." Allura suggests.

Pidge huffs and crosses her arms and turns away from the princess. Then she smirks when she gets an idea.

"Or perhaps we could make things interesting with a game of truth or dare?" Pidge suggests.

"Alright I'm listening." Allura says and smiles.

Keith and Lance tiredly walked down the hall to the kitchen in the paladin's quarters to get a late night snack. Keith was rubbing his eye and yawning when he noticed Allura coming towards him and quickly blinked awake.

"Hey princess." He says in a gruff, tired voice.

"Hey Keith." Allura says shyly and blushes.

"Are you coming to the kitchen to-" He's cut off and his eyes widen as the princess places her lips against his cheek.

She pulls back and blushes before running off down the hall. Keith just stands there and blinks in astonishment. Then he hears Pidge and Allura giggling and squealing before they moved on towards Allura's room.

"What the quiznack was that about?" Lance asks Keith.

"I don't know." Keith says. "But I definitely need to find out."

"Then let's go eavesdrop on the girls." Lance says and starts moving towards their hallway.

"Wait, we can't do that. That's like a huge invasion of privacy." Keith says.

"Do you want to know if Allura likes you or not?" Lance asks.

"Good point." Keith says and follows Lance to the girls room.

They stood in front of the big metal doors and Lance took a cup and put it to the door to try and listen in on their conversation.

"Did you see his face! He was totally blushing Allura!" Pidge exclaims.

"Oh was he really?!" Allura exclaims happily. "Oh I hope this means he does in fact love me back."

Keith and Lance both gasped and jumped back from the door. Lance smirked and looked at Keith.

"Dude. The princess is into you-" Lance starts then notices Keith's face.

Keith slowly started to smile and ran his hand through his bangs.

"She likes me..." He whispers. "Lance she likes me!"

"Congratulations buddy." Lance says and pats his shoulder.

"Thanks. You're not mad right?" Keith asks. "I know you've had a thing for her for awhile and-"

"Dude I told you I was over it." Lance says. "I've got someone else on my radar now..."

"Pidge?" Keith asks.

Lance's face turns bright red and he turns away from Keith. The team leader smirks.

"I'm not as oblivious as you think you know." Keith says.

"Both of you are to be honest." Allura says.

The boys both blush and turn to find the girls leaning in the doorway, frowning at them.

"You know it's not polite to eavesdrop?" Allura asks the boys and they both smile sheepishly and chuckle nervously while scratching their heads.

"But considering we wouldn't have known you guys liked us back if you hadn't..." Pidge says and blushes.

"I suppose all can be forgiven." Allura says softly and blushes.

Keith and Allura stared at each other.

"So uh..." Keith starts then his eyes widen as Allura rushes up to him and throws her arms around him as she stands on her tip toes and gives him a passionate kiss.

Keith's eyes were wide in surprise as he kissed back. Allura even lifted one of her feet off the ground like in one of the chick flicks she watched with Pidge.

"I uh...I'd kiss you like that too." Pidge says. "But I'm you know..." She looks up at him and marks their height with her hand. "I wouldn't be able to reach."

"Hey well what are tall boyfriends for then." Lance says.

Pidge gasps as Lance scoops her up and plants one on her. They both melted into the kiss and moaned softly into each other's mouths.

Keith smiled and rested his head against Allura's.

"Hey I have an idea." Keith says. "How about instead of guys and girls night, we all hang out in the lounge for a double date of sorts."

"Yeah." Lance says and smiles.

"I'm down." Pidge says.

"That sounds lovely darling." Allura says and gives him another peck on the cheek.

So they went to the lounge, both couples cuddled on the couch watching cheesy romance movies and eating junk food while occasionally taking a video game break before falling asleep together.

The next morning everyone was pleasantly surprised to see the couples cuddling each other under a mess of popcorn and blankets. They had been rooting for both couples for quite some time.

 


	11. Plance Babysitting (fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Allura are married and have a newborn daughter. Pidge and Lance are thinking about having one of their own and offer to babysit. What could go wrong?

Pidge smiled happily to herself as she walked down the hall of the Atlas with her data pad. She shrieked an nearly dropped it when a pair of hands covered her eyes from behind. 

"Guess who?" An all too familiar voice whispers in her ear and Pidge laughs and turns around to see her husband behind her. 

"Lance, honey I almost dropped my data pad." Pidge says and turns around to face him. 

"And why do you seem so happy about that my dear pigeon?" Lance asks and leans down and places a kiss on her hand.

"Because I just can't stay mad at you." She tells Lance. 

The two of them share another laugh before kissing. They linked their hands together and walked into the lounge to have some breakfast. As they were eating and scrolling through their tablets for their plans for the day when the other couple on the team, the King and Queen of New Altea walked into the lounge looking worn out and exhausted. 

"Another night of no sleep?" Lance asks. 

"She kept us up all night." Keith says and slumps down onto the couch. 

Allura plopped down next to him and rested on his shoulder. 

"But now she's asleep. So maybe we can finally get some rest, if only for a little while." Allura yawns and she and Keith rest their heads together and start to drift off. 

Suddenly their tablets vibrate in their pockets and the sound of a baby crying can be heard through both of them. 

"Ugh!" They both groaned in anguish. 

Allura started to get up but then Keith held her hips and had her sit back down. 

"I'll get it this time. You get some rest." He tells her and pecks her lips briefly, holding her hand until he couldn't anymore as he walked out of the lounge to go try to get their daughter back to sleep. 

Allura groaned and landed face first into a couch pillow. 

"Why won't she just go the quiznack to sleep!" She complained.

"Sounds like there's trouble in paradise." Pidge says and sips her coffee. "I remember you used to brag to us about how having Keira brought you and Keith closer and made you fall in love with him even more than you already were?" 

"Well yes but then time went on and...sleep deprivation kicked in, and Keith and I barely get any time to ourselves anymore." She says and sighs. "Parenting is so hard. I wish I could just take a break from it, if even for one night." 

Pidge and Lance looked at each other and lightbulbs went off in their heads at the same time. 

"You know...Pidge and I could take her off your hands for a night." Lance suggests. "Pidge and I have been thinking about having kids of our own and it would be a good idea to give it a test run for a night." Lance says. 

"Really?" Allura perked up. 

"Yeah. Maybe you and Keith could even go on a date night!" Pidge suggests. "You could go to Hunk's new place together." 

"Yeah that sounds nice and romantic." Lance says. "A nice candlelit dinner, maybe a walk on the beach, and then some dessert afterwards..." 

Lance wiggles his eyebrows and makes a circle with his fingers and puts the finger on his other hand through it. He yelped when Pidge kicked him in the shin. 

Allura giggled and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. 

"Well, it has been awhile since Keith and I have had dessert." She says and raises her eyebrows. "Stealing cookies out of the jar when no one's looking can only satisfy you for so long-" 

"Okay I'm gonna go ask Keith how he feels about us babysitting." Lance says and walks out the door. 

"My answer is yes!" Allura calls after him. 

"Shh. Shh." Keith shushed the baby crying in his arms. "Come on little princess don't you weep, mama and papa just want to get some sleep." He sings to his daughter. "And if you don't cry and if you don't shout, maybe mama and papa can even have time to make out."

"Nice song." Lance says and Keith jumps when he sees the Blue Paladin. 

"Ah! Lance!" Keith exclaims.

The sudden movement and noise causes Keira to start to wail again and Keith gave Lance a deadpanned glare. Lance smiled sheepishly and tugged at the collar of his Garrison jacket. 

"Sorry about that." Lance says. "But it sounds like you and Allura are pretty stressed out with this little bundle of joy." 

He walks over to the father and daughter and smiles at the infant hybrid. She looks at him curiously and Lance smiles and pushes his cheeks together and makes a goofy face and blows a raspberry at her. 

Keira gives him a gummy smile and giggles. Keith smiled at his daughter and resumed rocking her in his arms, hoping to lull her to sleep. 

"You know, Pidge and I have been thinking about having kids." Lance says. 

"Really?" Keith asks. "Even after seeing what me and Allura are going through?" 

"Yeah." Lance says. "I know it's tough to be a parent but honestly, I think the rewards greatly outweigh any negatives." Lance says. "Honestly it sounds like you guys need a break from parenting." 

"Yeah we do but my mom is out on a mission with the blades." Keith says and smiles as Keira starts to fall asleep in his arms while sucking her thumb. "And Shiro's busy and the last time me and Allura left her with Romelle it only ended in finger-paint all over the nursery and her nearly crawling off of a balcony before Kosmo caught her. And Coran tried to give her some weird Unilu candy to help her go to sleep when he was babysitting. I never thought me and Allura would ever try to beat up Coran once in our lives until that night..." 

"Well you know Pidge and I aren't doing anything tonight." Lance says. 

"Oh well I hope you guys find something to do." Keith says. 

A tick later his brow furrows and he looks at Lance who's smirking and wiggling his eyebrows at him. 

"Absolutely not." Keith says. 

"Oh come on!" Lance exclaims. 

"Shh!" Keith hushes and looks down at his daughter. 

"Oh come on!" Lance whisper shouts. "I've helped raise my niece and nephew. And I have a bunch of others aside from them that are babies. I know how to take care of kids. You saw how Keira smiled at my funny faces. I'd be so good with her! Just let us babysit! Pretty please!" 

"No! I know you and Pidge would screw it up somehow." Keith says. "Anything that involves you two also involves chaos and I'm not putting my daughter anywhere near that." 

"What if I told you Allura already agreed?" Lance asks. 

Keith looked shocked and scared. 

"SHE DID WHAT!?!" Keith exclaimed.

Keira started crying and Lance laughed and pointed finger guns at Keith before dashing out of the room.

That night, Allura smiled at the eager couple in front of them. She was wearing a pink dress and Keith was wearing a black t-shirt, a black leather jacket and black jeans. 

"Are you sure about this 'Lura?" Keith asks his wife nervously while holding their baby in his arms.

"Yes I'm perfectly alright with it." Allura says and smiles at her husband. "Pidge and Lance are very responsible. Lance in particular has a lot of experience with young children. I know our daughter will be in good hands." 

Allura wiggled her finger on her daughter's nose and Keira giggled and grabbed at her finger. Allura placed a kiss on her forehead before smiling at Keith and nodding towards Lance who had his arms open. 

Keith narrowed his eyes and frowned as he walked his darling daughter over to him. He stood in front of Lance and looked down at Keira. She smiled up at him and made grabby hands at his face. 

"Be good for uncle Lance and aunty Pidge." He says to her and kissed her forehead.

He handed reluctantly handed her over to Lance. 

"Hola pequeña (Hey there little one)." Lance says and smiles at the princess. 

Allura pulled on her husband's sleeve to pull him away from Pidge and Lance. 

Keira started crying in Lance's arms and Keith smiles and goes over to them, ready to take his baby girl back into his arms but then Lance starts bouncing her and singing her a cute little song in Spanish and she stops crying and looks up at him and her face lights up and she giggles, holding out her hands to the Blue paladin. Keith's smile turns into a frown and he growls and steam comes out of his ears and he clenches his fists. 

"Traitor." He mumbles softly under his breath.

Lance made a funny face at her and then she made a funny face back. 

"Aw hey I think she likes me." Lance says as he holds the giggling Keira in his arms and tickles her belly with his finger.

"Actually, that face means something else Lance." Allura says with an apologetic smile.

Lance looked confused until he caught an awful whiff from the baby and held her away from him with his arms stretched as far as they could be.

"You sure you've got this?" Keith asks and smirks. 

"We'll be fine." Lance says. "A little diaper is a piece of cake." 

"Alright well feel free to text us if you have any problems." Allura says. 

Keith wraps an arm around her shoulders and walks her out the door. He gave Lance a smug look before the door shut. 

"Pfft. Stupid Keith." Lance huffs. "Thinking I can't handle a simple babysitting job. I can change a diaper. How hard could it be?" 

Lance set her down on the changing table and opened up the diaper. Then he fainted from the smell. Keira laughed and clapped her hands.

"Yep. Totally under control." Pidge says. 

When Lance woke up he was laying on a pac and play mat with a wet towel over his head. Keira's face came into his vision and she tilted her head at him. 

"You okay there baby?" Pidge asks and leans over him. 

"Yeah I'm fine." Lance says and blinks a few times. "What happened?" 

"You passed out from Keira's diaper fumes." Pidge says and tries her best to hold back a giggle. 

"Ugh seriously." Lance says and groans. "So you changed her?" 

"Sort of." Pidge says and picks the infant up off of Lance's chest. "I got one of my robots to do it. They don't have a sense of smell." 

"That's why you're my clever girl." Lance says and winks at his wife and she chuckles. 

Meanwhile at a restaurant on Earth...

"Such a lovely view of the river." Allura says and smiles. 

"Mhmm..." Keith says and bounces his leg as he stares at his phone. 

Allura looks away from the river and sees Keith's distraction and sighs and places her hand over his. 

"Darling you've been staring at your phone all night." She says and plays with his wedding band. "I think it's really sweet that you're so worried about the wellbeing of our little angel but she is in good hands with Lance." 

Keith arches an eyebrow at her and smirks. 

"You really believe that?" He asks. 

"And Pidge is there too." She quickly adds. 

"There it is." Keith says and Allura moans softly as Keith leans in and kisses her. 

They both let out a relaxed sigh and then looked at each other longingly. 

"But you're right I haven't been paying enough attention to you tonight." He says and rubs his thumb along the back of her hand and the sparkling diamond of her ring. 

"Clearly. If you had been you would have noticed what's missing right now." Allura says and walks her fingers up his arms. 

"Missing?" Keith asks. 

He looks at her face and doesn't see anything different. She had her earrings on, lipstick, he went down the list and Allura licked her lower lip then sat up straight and straightened out her dress an arched her back to stretch and present more of her chest to Keith. His eyes widened when he saw what she was talking about.

"No bra." He mouths and she shakes her head no. 

She giggled when she saw his face flush. 

"Wait does that mean uh..." He looks down to below the table and back up at her face. 

She crossed her legs and smirked at him, giving him a seductive gaze with her crystal blue eyes. 

"Shit." He mutters under his breath and shifts in his seat. 

She giggled and played with her hair. 

Keith let out a short laugh and ran his hands through his bangs and let out a low whistle. 

"Damn 'Lura...You definitely have my attention now." He says and his gaze shifts to her chest. "Maybe uh...we could skip dinner and head straight to dessert in my shack." He suggests in a low tone. 

"Nuh uh." She says and pulls on his wrist. "You are staying right there young man. This is Hunk's restaurant. We can't just skip out on him." 

"Yeah you're probably right." Keith sighs. "But I forgot something in the Black Lion...want to come with me to get it once we order?" He winks. 

Allura rolls her eyes and smiles. 

"I suppose so..." She winks and Keith smirks as the waiter comes to take their order. 

Keira smiled and clapped as the mice preformed a show for her while Pidge and Lance ate dinner and fed Keira hers. 

"Alright Keira, here comes the lion." Lance says and the toddler's mouth opens and she accepts the spoonful of baby food. 

He passes the spoon to Pidge and she does the same thing and Keira eats it with no problem. 

"She's so well behaved." Pidge notices. "I wonder why Keith and Allura are so exhausted. This has been easy so far." 

She hears a pinging noise on her belt and sees a notification set for Keira's bedtime. 

"Well time to put this little one to bed." Pidge says and scoops her up and carries her over to the crib. 

Pidge started to rock her to sleep and hummed a lullaby. Lance came up behind her and hummed along as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Pidge relaxed in his hold and soon enough Keira was asleep. They placed her in the crib and tucked her in, dimming the lights in the room so she could sleep. Then they left. 

"Well now what do we do?" Pidge asks. 

"Video games?" Lance suggests. 

"Hell yeah!" Pidge answers and the two of them run off to their quarters. 

However...they forgot to lock the gate on the princess's crib. So now a curious infant was crawling out of the automatic opening nursery door and down the hall. 

"I'm surprised we haven't heard anything from Pidge and Lance." Keith says as he twirls his spaghetti. 

"Yes." Allura agrees. "But I'm sure that's a good thing. That must mean they have everything under control." 

Keith nods in agreement but still looks at his phone and his brow creases with worry. 

"I think I might still call them. Just to see how things are going." Keith says and picks up his phone. 

Pidge paused the video game. 

"I'm gonna go check on Keira." She says and stands up to go check on her. 

"Alright, hurry back. We're almost at the final boss." Lance says. 

He jumps up when he hears Pidge scream and he ran down the hall towards the nursery. 

"Pidge what's-" He gasps when he sees the crib gate is down and her blanket is on the floor. 

"She escaped!" Pidge squeaked in fear. 

"Oh my God..." Lance says and his face pales. 

"What are we gonna do!?!" Pidge yells. 

"Okay just calm down pigeon." Lance says and holds his wife's arms. "Let's just think rationally..." 

"RATIONAL!?!" Pidge exclaims. "Lance the baby is missing!!! She could be anywhere!" 

"Yeah but we have time to find her." Lance says. "We've just got to look at some security footage and see where she could be. Keith and Allura are going to be gone all night we've got time." 

His face falls when he hears a ping in his pocket. 

"Crap..." He says when he sees the caller ID. 

"We're dead." Pidge squeaks. 

"No we're not!" Lance says. "Just act natural! We'll be fine!" 

"Hey guys." Lance greets and waves to Keith and Allura. 

They both smile at the couple and wave back. 

"Hello Lance, how are things going with Keira?" Allura asks. 

"Things are going great!" Pidge lies and gives them a thumbs up. 

"Oh that's great!" Allura says. "I was worried she might have given you some trouble. But I'm relieved to hear that she's behaved for you." 

"Oh yeah she's great!" Lance says. "We changed her diaper, played some games, fed her and then she went right to sleep." 

"Oh she's asleep now?" Keith asks. "Can we see her?" 

"Uh..." They both look at the empty crib then give the parents sheepish smiles. 

"Are you sure you want to? She is asleep after all..." Lance says. 

"Lance. We want to see our daughter..." Keith says and frowns, starting to get suspicious. 

Lance laughed and so did Pidge, both of them tugging on their shirt collars.

"Well I uh...you see, the thing is-" Lance starts. 

"LONCE!" Allura exclaims. "If you have misplaced my daughter so help me I will-" 

"Shh. Shh." Keith soothes his wife and rubs her arms. "Calm down." 

"Thank you Keith." Lance says. 

"Because I'm going to be the one to rip him apart!" He says and his eyes go Galra and Lance yelps. 

Pidge and Lance hear the sound of clattering dishes and a baby's giggle down the hall. 

"Enjoy your date!" Pidge says and quickly ends the call. 

"We need to get back." Keith and Allura say and get up to go. 

"Keira!" Pidge yells as she runs into the kitchen. 

She looked around but there was no sign of a baby anywhere. Then she saw her crawl out of a cabinet. 

"Oh thank God-" Pidge kneels down to pick up the baby but then she disappears. "Huh?" 

She turned around when she noticed Kosmo appear on the counter top with Keira riding his back. Keira giggled and he teleported again. 

"Catch that wolf!" Lance exclaims and they both run out into the hall to find him. 

Keith and Allura rushed back to the ATLAS, worried for their daughter's safety. They went to the paladins' quarters and noticed a light on in the nursery. They ran inside and stopped in their tracks when they saw Lance and Pidge gently rocking her to sleep. 

"Oh hey." Pidge says. "You guys came back early." 

Keith and Allura looked confused. 

"Yeah. Why'd you cut date night short?" Lance asks. 

"We thought our daughter was missing..." Allura says. 

"Well she's right here." Pidge says. "So clearly she's not." 

Keith went over to the blanket burrito in Pidge's arms and pulled them back and came face to face with the crystal blue eyes of his daughter. She gave him a gummy smile and babbled to him. Holding out her arms for her father. 

He smiled and took her back from Pidge, holding her upright against his chest and kissing the top of her head. 

"Thank goodness." Keith sighs in relief. 

"Yes, thank the Ancients." Allura says and goes over and strokes her daughter's head. "We're sorry we doubted you." 

"Yeah. I owe you an apology Lance. You are responsible enough for a kid. And responsible enough to take care of ours, should we need you to." Keith says. 

"Thanks man." Lance says.

"Well I guess me and Lance will get going then." Pidge says and links her arm through her husband's and they stroll out the door. 

"Yeah. Now it's time for us to make a baby of our own." Lance says a little too confidently. 

Pidge gasped and her face turned red so she kicked him in the shin. She tugged him out of the nursery and down the hall to the lounge to clean up the huge mess that they made jumping on couches, chairs and tables to catch Keith's wolf and baby. 

"They'll be fantastic parents." Allura says and links her arm through her husband's and holds his bicep. "I hope they have children soon. Perhaps they can become close friends with Keira?" 

Keith smiled and looked at his daughter who had fallen asleep. 

"I think that sounds perfect." He says and kisses his daughter's forehead and his wife's lips. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is my last one-shot before S8! Fingers crossed for Kallura and Plance!


End file.
